Night Sky
by redforthewin
Summary: Established relationship. The God of Mischief and the ever lovely Jane Foster have been married less than a decade and developments of all sorts ensue. Jealousy, pregnancy; only the most intriguing of all topics for the lovely couple. AU, by the way, as the story follows a bit with Thor (2011), but then goes off into its own direction. WARNING Death scene. (HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: M

A beloved married couple share a night of stargazing and various activities. ;) AU!

(THIS HAPPENED OUT OF A NEED TO SEE IF I COULD WRITE AGAIN SOOOO— yay for me! What started off as a writing prompt will be a two-shot - maybe three!)

Peering curiously up at the star filled sky while marveling at the differences between Midgard's constellations compared to those of Asgard's, the dark haired son of Odin let out a low sigh before allowing his lips to curl up in a content smile. For so long he had spent feeling very much the outsider in Asgard; particularly once he had found out his true origins as a Frost Giant. The memory of the revelation caused his smile to dim as he recalled the initial argument with the man who he had, for as long as he could recall, thought to be his biological father flickered in his mind.

A familiar presence forced its way through the pains of the past; the particular presence causing Loki's smile to return to its original state. Much like the presence as well as the footsteps stepping lightly along the grass covered yard, it was the owner of said presence that had been the reason he was so successful in recovering from the shocking truth. Of all the people in the nine realms that he had known throughout his lifespan, it was the being whose footsteps were going closer to his person that had been able to give someone such as him a chance at happiness. At first, the individual had been the love of his eldest brother, Thor, but as fate would have it, the connection that he and Thor's love managed to outdo anything the two of them were expecting. It was a connection that he had always wanted, but had never been able to obtain.

The individual whose deeds had been one of the reasons why the dark haired Asgardian was hopelessly in love with moved to stand by Loki; her brunette locks lazily dancing in the night's breeze. Her head tilted up as she, too, took in the night sky. While distinguishing a star between an airplane, Jane remembered why she had come out to join Loki. Two warm cups of tea kept her hands toasty warm, but wanting to do her best to be the considerate wife of the dark haired God of Mischief that she was, she silently offered him a cup. Watching as he accepted the offering, she drew her mug up to her lips before resting the right side of her head on her husband's shoulder; the almost immediate draping of his left arm around her shoulders greeting her as she smiled. Taking another sip of the tea,

"Hey."

"Finished with your latest project?," he murmured before taking another sip of the tea.

She shook her head as she exhaled gradually, "Wish I could say that I was, but the program keeps glitching. So I'm giving up until tomorrow."

"Good. While I do thoroughly enjoy knowing that you're doing what makes you happy, I start to get jealous of that infernal machine. That contraption has somehow managed to get more and more of my wife's attention whenever she's busy tackling an irksome issue," he replied with a faint huff as the thought of setting the aforementioned machine on fire presented itself in his mind; the Prince smiling mischievously.

Remembering moments in the past when Darcy, her intern, had deemed her a work-a-holic with zero chance of recovery, she imagined her continued need to figure out all the unanswered questions that the science community had to offer and more had left her husband wanting of her attention. While the two of them had been married for close to five years, she was grateful for his continued support of her most demanding passion. Thinking to show her endless appreciation for his patience, Jane drew herself up onto her tiptoes and turned her head as she placed a soft kiss on his jaw. The brief look of surprise that was chased away with a pleased smile greeted her as she lowered herself.

"What was that for?," Loki murmured as he turned his head and looked down at becoming wife.

"For your suffering," she exclaimed softly and took another sip of the gradually cooling tea.

Placing the equally cooling tea onto the ground by his feet, Loki stepped away from his dearest wife only to reach for her as he positioned her so she stood directly in front of him. The sound of her confused laughter greeted his ears as he completed the positioned change while he felt the love he felt for this woman fill his thoughts and invade his senses. "You're turning into a version of me, you know," he murmured as he gazed lovingly at the small astrophysicist.

Thanks to the glow of the lights radiating from the small deck that was part of the equally small yet cozy home that the two of them shared, Jane was able to witness the heartfelt intensity that warmed her husband's eyes. Of all the men that she had come across in her lifespan, this lover of mischief had successfully stolen her heart in ways that she had never anticipated. Drawing her free hand up to cup his jaw; the sight of his head turning to kiss the skin below her wrist causing her to let out a surprised gasp before turning his head to continue looking down at her.

"Loki," she whispered softly; her eyes taking in his dark locks that hung over his shoulders.

Grinning deeply at the endless enjoyment of hearing his name coming from his wife's lips, his left hand moved down to trace a slow line along her temple to her chin. "Yes, my Jane?"

"Thank you for being in my life," Jane exclaimed; knowing she sounded silly, but it was her love of the man before her that caused her brain to do dozens and dozens of silly things.

Her admission made his heart feel as if it was going to burst out of sheer enjoyment as he bowed his head; the pointer finger of his left hand curving underneath Jane's chin as he drew her head up just as his lips met hers in a content, loving kiss.

Her free hand slid up to intertwine itself in his thick, raven locks as she returned the kiss with the same amount of love and desire that flowed through Loki's veins. Wishing she could use both of her hands, she found herself resigned to her current predicament and chose to focus her attentions on closing the distance between herself and her tall husband while continuing with the kiss.

The feel of his wife's small form slowly pressing itself against him caused Loki to moan lightly in the back of his throat before pulling away from the kiss as the cool breeze that had previously made the evening pleasant shifted as the breeze gradually became colder. While his lady love was an Aesir like himself thanks to her eating of an apple on the first birthday they shared as husband and wife, the idea of continuing their rather pleasurable activity outdoors in this particular climate was not suitable to him. While he had recently caused his Jane to scream his name loudly during a moment when the two of them had been in the middle of arguing over the placement of a tree in the backyard; the memory of that activity causing him to smirk devilishly before he nudged his thoughts away from the delicious images of leaning over his worn out wife after he had thoroughly made love to her. As the thoughts refused to be forced away, Loki briefly considered Jane's reaction to his asking her if she wanted to recreate last week's outdoor session before another gust of wind caused his hair to raise up against his white button up shirt. Grumbling softly at the ever changing climate that Tromso offered, the Prince of Asgard quietly scooped up his wife; her gasp of surprise reaching his ears as he carried her, bridal style, to the back entrance of their home.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Jane exclaimed, shifting so that the mug of tea she still held onto wouldn't spill onto either of them as she watched as the brightly lit home grew closer. "I thought we were going to watch the stars tonight."

Pausing momentarily; the combined forces of his decidedly sensual thoughts as well as the taste of her lips working together to cause his pants to feel constricting, Loki considered the idea of being able to stay outside while also wanting to lose himself in his wife's embrace. While he had been able to maintain distance from Jane when she was visiting with Darcy or Erik when he felt the roar of arousal flooding his senses, he also recognized that as soon as either of them left, it only took Jane's agreement or refusal for him to give in.

"Love," he began; his voice huskier and lower than usual thanks to the arousal that had been formed, "if we stay out any longer, I'm going to pin you up against that table you insisted on buying," his eyes flickered over to the mentioned furniture before continuing, "and make you scream my name. I promise to make it up to you." He concluded as he made his way up the few steps that supported the deck before using his left hand to draw upon his magic on the door in front of them. As the door accepted his request and opened, Loki made his way into the house before looking down at his silent wife curiously. The sight that greeted him with help from the overhead light filling their kitchen increased his arousal and caused him to smirk in satisfaction. A deep blush flooded Jane's cheeks and her mouth was open as if she had wanted to say something, but had lost the ability to speak.

"Hm; for someone who loves when I tell her how much I love sinki– mmph," the rest of his sentence was cut off as a warm hand covered his mouth; its owner's eyelids widening in shock as her blush deepened.

Chuckling to himself, he opened his mouth and slid his tongue out as the tip of his tongue caressed the smooth texture of her previously kissed palm. As he did so, his right eyebrow raised up in challenge as he was ever curious with her reaction.

Gasping and pulling her hand away from the ticklish sensation, she playfully swatted at his chest; the action causing him to chuckle as he set her down gently as she dropped off the long forgotten cup of tea onto a nearby counter. He loved teasing this woman tremendously; especially when she chose to be in shock. Reality was that he knew she privately loved both his erotic and mischievous sides equally.

"Well? What will it be, darling? The bed or the–," once more his sentence was lost as the soft pressure of her lips touched his. Moaning softly in content, Loki moved his head to better continue the meeting of their lips as he walked backwards. Thankfully he knew the layout of the house; having played a significant part in decorating it along with Jane. Stepping lightly as his mouth opened once more; the tip of his tongue grazing along her full lips as he requested entry into a mouth that distracted him to no end, he felt an armrest of the dark green sofa greet the back of his legs. Grateful that he knew the house's layout as well as he did; memories of nearly crashing into an end table of a hotel room during the beginning of their honeymoon when his wife had decided to surprise him by leaving the bathroom without a towel, he fell back onto the couch while supporting his wife.

Feeling the change in their position, Jane pulled away from the kiss to cast a glance around only to smirk at her husband's expertise in memorizing the first floor's layout. Straightening up, she smiled down at the equally man beneath her as she felt his hands move up to caress her denim clad hips. While she was an Aesir thanks to the apple's power, she had not been able to give up her clothing style; such choices of attire irking the dark haired Prince gazing up at her hungrily.

"Jane.." he whispered while he pressed the proof of his arousal against her; the pressure both easing and increasing the need to be inside of her. How was it possible this woman had the power to cause his blood to roar with both arousal and love was beyond him. He knew, at one point, such an admission would have been too much for him to admit; the very idea that one person could be so much for him seeming only a dream.

Shivering lightly at the sound of her voice emanating from her beloved husband, Jane leaned down to brush her lips against his; the feel of his arousal as well as his lips causing her equally aroused self to ache for more.

"Bedroom?," he suggested as he pulled away from the soft kiss. The sight of her nodding slowly caused him to smile. Sure the couch was comfortable, but with the ideas that he had forming in his mind; the queen sized bed would better suit the activities.

Stealing another kiss, Jane carefully stood up and stood back as her husband joined her; long fingers caressing her face as eyes shone with all of the love and desire that he felt for her. Raising herself up, Jane's lips brushed along Loki's forehead before she stepped down and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, Loki."

Lips curled upwards in a loving smile as he returned the kiss; this time to her nose and chin. "I love you, too, my Jane," he brushed a light, teasing kiss along her lips before scooping his wife up once more. While he knew she could walk with ease, he knew he could not resist holding her close to him. Once she was secure; the feel of her fingers twirling lazily around his locks, he walked the two of them up the stairs to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: M

Description: Continuation of the first chapter. Activities of the pleasurable type commence!

Chapter 2

Nimble fingers reached for the light fixture that adorned the wall adjacent to the door leading into their bedroom; light brightening the previously dark room. Hearing the faint hum of electricity, Loki turned his focus back on his lovely wife's neck; years of strict education helping him know each spot of Jane's neck that, when kissed or caressed, caused to react positively. Flicking the tip of his tongue along the spot where her neck met with her jaw, he chuckled as the touch caused her to gasp in enjoyment.

"Loki.." she whispered; grateful that he was holding onto her as her legs felt wobbly and unstable.

"Hm?," he answered, smiling against her skin as he walked slowly to their bed.

"You're a tease, you know," she shivered at the warmth of his mouth on her skin.

"I know, dearest, I know. I also know how much you enjoy it."

Mentally kicking herself for her willingness to share the majority of her private thoughts with her husband who seemed intent on using each and every new piece of information against her, Jane chose to rectify the situation by returning his attack on her neck by switching between flicks of her tongue to kisses. She allowed herself a satisfied chuckle as Loki groaned and whispered her name.

"Ha," Jane murmured as she slid away from his embrace; the bed rescuing her from falling on her rear as Loki's attentions had continue to make her legs unstable. With the God of Mischief standing in front of her; his usually inquisitive eyes darkened with desire as he met her gaze while he breathed heavily from their kisses. "My turn, Loki.." At his questioning gaze, Jane leaned forward and dared to press a kiss along the bulge that she had been both seen and felt earlier.

Hissing loudly at the vixen sitting before him, Loki let out a long breath as he focused on maintaining his self control. Whenever Jane chose to perform oral sex on him, his inability to last continuously astounded him. "Are you sure you're not the mischief maker in this relationship, love?" Her response was the unzipping of the black pants and the nearly painful increase of his aroused cock as the cool air of the house brushed through his underwear. "Jane..," he groaned.

Watching her husband's reactions gave her the courage to continue. While he always said that she pleased him to the moon and back, it was the knowledge that he had been alive far longer than she had. The thought of his imagined lovers; he reassured her in the past that he had only been intimate with three women before he had met her, irked her momentarily. But, it was the sight of an actual God breathing heavily and moaning her name that chased away any and all insecurities that she had. Scooting closer before clasping onto his pants, she began to pull them down; taking turns from looking up at him to focusing on removing his pants. Long fingers caressed her face; thumbs smoothing over cheekbones as hungry eyes met hers.

"You're such an amazing woman, Jane," Loki admitted; the need to be tender during a typically erotic moment as he reached down to grasp onto her shoulders and draw her up. Pants momentarily forgotten, Loki held his wife close to him and kissed her gently. The soft quality of the kiss took Jane by surprise before she returned it just as gently. Pulling away from the kiss, Loki continued onward, "Amazing, beautiful, and such a tease," he ended with a smirk.

Smiling at the added portion of the statement, Jane shrugged, "I've had a good teacher in the art of teasing?" In an attempt to bring things back to where they had started, she sneakily slid her left hand down his shirt clad stomach and past his boxers; warm fingers wrapping themselves as best as possible around the undeniable proof of her husband's arousal.

Doing so caused him to groan in surprise before he clamped his lips together as he squeezed his eyelids together tightly. The gesture had not been expected whatsoever; though, there was the one time when the two of them had settled down for a quiet evening at home with a movie. He figured cuddling was a suitable activity, but as the memory continued on, having an orgasm from Jane's eager strokes had made the evening all the more enjoyable. Loosening the grip on his lips, Loki groaned and opened his eyes only to moan his wife's name as he felt the hand begin its past, teasing strokes.

"Jane, you– gah!," his attempt to suggest a different position was lost as the strokes continued. Breathing harshly through his nose, "Gods, woman!"

Ecstatic at her husband's reactions, Jane let go of his throbbing member only to grasp onto his pants as she sat back down on the bed. "Sit down, Loki. Please?"

Being able to only nod and groan in reply at how utterly sexy the former Ms. Foster was, the dark haired Prince joined his wife on their bed and took her lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. The kiss took her by surprise; the feel of her gasping against his mouth offering him the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Moaning passionately from the wonderful kiss given to her by the equally wonderful man, Jane's right hand chose to continue onward with the attack that her left hand had started; the warmth of his cock causing her to shiver as she thought of the blissful moments when the two of them became one. Loki's reaction to her touch filled her mouth as he groaned and involuntarily jerked his hips against her inviting hand; the result causing him to slide forward.

"Jane, I can't last when you do this," he managed to get out as he tried his best to hold back. This woman was going to be the death of him, he mused to himself.

Considering what he said as well as knowing his track record in this particular area, Jane paused in her ministrations before using her left hand to carefully nudge her very much aroused husband onto his back; the sight of his eyes widening as he allowed her to do so causing her to smile.

"You're such a big baby," she replied before drawing her attention away from Loki and using both hands to inch his boxers down and over his arousal. Almost immediately the sight of his proud member sprung up from its confinement; its owner groaning and shifting. Pausing briefly once she was finished moving the cloth away from his body, Jane situated herself between Loki's legs; the pants confining him in a sense. Lowering her head to the aching member, she trained her eyes on him as she brushed her lips against the tip; the hissing groan that greeted her ears making her smile as she watched her husband react. Feeling bold from Loki's reaction, Jane bowed her head even more as her tongue stuck out to lap slowly along the sensitive skin. Before she was able to continue on, strong arms grasped onto her shoulders and she soon found herself pinned beneath the arms' owner.

Panting as if he had just ran a 10k, Loki shook his head at the woman beneath him; her desire to be a tease always being the reason he fell apart at the seams. "Someone needs to learn to behave, madam," he murmured as his left hand clasped onto her wrists above her.

"Make me..," Jane smirked; the words causing her husband to smirk above her as he lowered his head and took her lips in a hungry, almost wild kiss. Groaning and focusing on the kiss, Jane wiggled underneath Loki; each movement causing his cock to press earnestly against her form as he moaned.

Recalling that the two of them were still fully dressed as his cock caressed the denim of her pants, Loki pulled away and let go of his wife's wrists as he sat up; needing to focus on the spell. It didn't help as he tried to think that Jane sat up as well, kissing at his neck and jaw while reaching for his shirt. The woman, he groaned, was a force to be reckoned with! "Jane, love, gah..!" He found himself seconds away from climax as he felt her tongue flick at one of the few sensitive spots by his left earlobe. Quickly, almost frantically, Loki cast the spell successfully to remove their clothing as he knew he needed to be inside of his wife. Soon.

The cool air that greeted her skin pulled Jane's focus away from one of Loki's erogenous zones. Peering down at her naked form to make sure he had managed to get everything, it was the sight of his equally naked form that brought her arousal up to level 10. This beautiful, angelic man was her husband and she was so very grateful that she was going to be able to spend the rest of their lives showing him so much he was appreciated and loved. "So beautiful.." she murmured as she brushed her fingertips along his shoulder blade; the dark locks that had moved forward from their owner's constant movements almost lovingly caressing her digits.

Shaking his head at his disbelief, the God of Mischief cupped his wife's face and kissed her soundly as he gently pushed her onto her back. Pulling away slowly, Loki knew he needed to show Jane how beautiful he thought she was despite the fact that she had nearly teased him to orgasm earlier. "No, my dear," he began as he kissed from her chin down to her collarbone, "it is you who is the beautiful one in this room." As he reached her collarbone, he pressed warm, soft kisses along the bone; offering faint nibbles as he knew how much she enjoyed what she deemed as 'love bites'. Her pleasured moans touched his ears; their sounds cheering him on as he lowered himself to her right breast while his right hand cupped her left. "That's it, love, tell me how much you want this." He lowered his head and took her right nipple captive in his warm mouth.

Gasping his name loudly throughout his attack on her upper torso, it was Jane's turn to squeeze her eyelids shut as her head fell back against the mattress. How the two of them had managed to start the night out with stargazing to making love to each other was beyond her. Still as the scraping of his tongue along her nipple reverberated throughout her body, she found that she had zero reason to complain about the turn of events. "Loki.."

"Yes, sweetheart?," he replied while drawing his mouth away.

"I–"

"Oh come now. Is the delectable vixen from earlier at a loss for words?" The fingers of his right hand wandered slowly down her stomach to the juncture between her legs.

"Loki!," she exclaimed; the unexpected direction of his hand throwing her off entirely.

Smirking widely, "That's it, Jane. Keep telling me all of your thoughts," he returned before moving his body down to where his hand had traveled. The scent of her arousal caused him to groan as he reached her legs. He knew he wanted to pay her back for earlier and so Loki shifted as far as he needed before he was comfortable enough to perform oral sex on his wife. "Keep telling me," he repeated.

Blinking as she recognized how far away his voice was, Jane opened her eyes and looked down only to gasp as her husband's dark hair was the only thing she saw between her legs. "Oh my gahh.–"

"Yes, love. All of your words for me, sweetheart," he continued as his tongue teased her wet folds before searching out and locating her clit; the sound of her gasping his name spurring him on.

Gripping onto the bed at first, Jane shuddered as she felt him push her legs apart while both of his hands held them as far away from each other as possible. "Lok– Loki, oh Gods, please–" she didn't know what else to say; the feeling of his mouth on her distracting her immensely. Much like the nickname he was referred to in Asgard,his "silvertongue" focused entirely on pleasuring his wife. From gentle to intense strokes of his tongue, Jane was soon flailing as best as she could manage what with having her legs forced apart; the sound of her husband's name growing louder and louder as she climaxed not once, but twice.

Panting in exhaustion from her husband's brutal attack, she could only raise her head briefly as she watched him slide up her body with a satisfied smirk on his glistening lips. Those same lips came close to hers and she, feeling forever grateful that Loki existed, kissed him as passionately as her exhausted body would allow. Tasting herself on his lips caused her to moan softly as she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. The feel of his throbbing cock pulled her away from giving it her all with the kiss; the fact that he hadn't been able to have a climax as of yet presenting itself in her mind.

While he thoroughly enjoyed kissing Jane, there was something that he needed to do; something very pressing. "Jane," he whispered as he pulled away and brushed her hair from her face. While he had satisfied her to near exhaustion, he needed to be sure it was all right for him to convince her body to have a possible third or fourth orgasm for both of their sake's.

Recognizing that even after the countless of times the two of them had made love to each other, the very fact that he wanted her permission made her, once more, realize how lucky she actually was to have someone like him in her life. Reaching, gently, in between the two of their bodies, her left hand wrapped itself around the base of his penis and tried its best to reveal the entry to its owner's body. "F-fuck me, Loki."

Chuckling despite himself at the dirty mouth of his wife, Loki chose to reward her by treating her. Grasping onto the base as well and moving Jane's hand away, he proceeded to thrust his aching penis up her folds and to her clit and back; the sensations causing Jane to moan, once more, his name as she shifted achingly beneath him. Allowing himself one more movement, the dark haired Prince positioned himself at the entry. He knew, as he mentioned, that he wasn't going to be able to last long. The built up sexual tension as well as the teasing being nearly too much for his self control. With that in mind, Loki carefully slid into Jane. Almost at once he felt as if he had come home; the welcoming feeling of her body surrounding him as he slid all the way to the base nearly causing him to explode right then and there..

"Jane," he shuddered; the sound of her groaning his name greeting his ears as well before he proceeded to continuously leave only to go home over and over again. His hips worked on their own; the desire too great for him to think straight as he felt himself seconds from exploding.

Moaning loudly underneath her lean yet muscular husband, Jane grasped both tightly onto his shoulders as well as onto his continuously thrusting penis; the invasion hitting all of the spots that only he could reach. Arching her hips beneath him was her undoing as he slammed into her; his penis rubbing consistently along her g-spot as the God of Mischief sent both himself and his wife over the edge.

Panting as loudly as his wife, Loki withdrew from Jane only to collapse to the right of her; his entire body tingling from head to toe. Knowing exhaustion was going to take over, he reached tiredly for her and drew her in for a sleepy cuddle. Jane heaved an exhausted sigh of contentment; its twin echoing from her husband.

"I love you, m'dear," he murmured.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

(Author's note: NOT THE END! Not sure how long this is going to be, but as long as the muse keeps happening, the more I'm going to keep writing! 3 )


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: M

Chapter 3

The pitter-patter of rain dancing on the rooftop of their small abode caused the small astrophysicist to shift on the bed; the warm embrace of her husband's arms draped around her upper torso causing her lips to curl up in a relaxed smile. As the rain continued on, Jane's sleep-laden brain began to recall that today was the day the two of them were to spend time in Asgard. While she had remained fantasized by the Bi-Frost, the thought of leaving the warm embrace to make her way to the bathroom to clean up felt like the equivalent of having a root canal. With the uncomfortable thought of moving away from Loki's arms lingering in the back of her mind, Jane attempted with fierce determination to cast aside the prospect of standing up by snuggling closer to her husband.

Feeling his small wife move closer to him, Loki smiled drowsily as he tightened his embrace; even going as far as burying his nose along the soft curve where her shoulder met with her neck. Inhaling slowly, he felt the stirrings of arousal as the decidedly intoxicating scent of his wife's skin filled his nostrils. Recollections of acting upon what her scent did to him replayed in his mind; the moment when he locked both himself and Jane in his private library in Asgard just so the two of them wouldn't be interrupted as he took his time to make love to his then-new-bride only because the lovely scent of her body had distracted him from his tasks of the day. Smirking to himself at the delicious memory, Loki found himself slowly shifting his pelvis along Jane's; the touch of her skin against his causing him to let out a low groan as he wondered if she would be all right with the notion of the two of them partaking in morning activities of the pleasurable sort.

As she felt his body begin to grind itself against hers, Jane was left wondering the precise details of what was going on in her husband's thoughts for him to be acting in the way he was. She understood the idea from her position as someone looking in from the outside, but with the way her husband's mind worked, she knew they were times when she was completely blindsided by the sudden changes of direction. Still she could not help the warmth of his body as well as the equally intoxicating scent radiating from him. Of all the people she had known, the way Loki smelled distracted her entirely. She couldn't tell if it was his Jotunn genetic makeup or the simple fact that citizens from Asgard smelled differently than mortals. Recalling, however, a visit to Asgard when she had spent time with his family, she found herself disagreeing immediately with the latter suggestion as a particularly repulsive smelling citizen of Asgard had chosen to spend far too much time in her presence; the rank smell of unwashed skin threatening to invade her nostrils for life. Grimacing at the memory, Jane decided to allow her eyes to open; the brief moments of her eyes focusing after a long slumber greeting her before she took her husband next to her.

"Loki," she called out softly.

"Hm?," he replied, pausing with his grinding as he, too, opened his eyes and pulled his head from her shoulder to look at her with ease. "What is it, my dearest Jane?"

The sight of her drowsy Prince of Asgard caused her to smile before she leaned in to brush a gentle kiss on his lips. "Honey, we need to get ready to go to Asgard. Your mother's having that huge party to celebrate Thor and Sif's engagement."

At the idea of leaving the bed, Loki groaned and let out a frustrated sigh. While he knew it was only right for both himself and his wife to be there, the thought of postponing making Jane scream his name or finishing the book he left in the living room irked him. "How about this," he started as an idea began to unroll itself in his mind, "we can get ready after I take you in the shower." His voice dropped to a seductive tone as he awaited his lady love's response. The sight of her almost instant blush gave him reason to smile; though, thanks to the arousal working effortlessly to make itself known in his mindset, his smile was far less gentle and much more wolf-like. He craved his wife's body the same way a thirsty man craved water.

Of all the ways to get the two of them ready and prepared for a visit to Asgard, Jane knew she needed to recognize the fact that she was married to the God of Mischief and Lies; the former being a hobby she saw on a regular basis. Feeling the warmth of the blush still affecting her face, the idea of being made love to in the shower by Loki did have its incredibly pleasing aspects. Curiosity being both a blessing and a burden, Jane found herself unable to resist asking, "What would we doing in the shower?"

Grinning to the point of his face beginning to ache, Loki's heart swelled with adoration for the woman before him. "Well..-," he began as a hand slide from her upper back to her upper thigh, "- once the water was warm, I would have you step in first before coming up behind you. Then as soon as I pulled the shower curtain to the wall, I would," as he continued to give her a dry run of what he was going to do to her in the shower, the hand that had worked its way to her thigh moved around to cup her right butt cheek. Chuckling as the sound of her surprised gasp filled his ears, Loki continued on, "press myself against your beautiful derriere and begin to grind my body against yours because I would want you to know that I was going to make you scream my name over and over again. How does that sound, dearest?"

Eyelids widening throughout the dry run, Jane gulped as she felt her own arousal building up from within. What the man before her could do to her still managed to amaze her. Clearing her throat, she found herself unable to speak as the warmth of his hand on her rear was distracting. Just as the fog from the provocative touch began to clear, knocking echoing from the front door pulled her away from what she had wanted to say. Instead, "What was that?," she exclaimed before sitting up.

The God of Mischief next to her gritted his teeth as a familiar presence greeted him. Of all the people to be at the front door when all he wanted was to be inside of his wife, he groaned and fell back away from Jane. I'm going to kill him, he mused darkly; his arousal dissipating as the knocking persisted. "It appears," he snarled as he also sat up before getting out of the bed, "Fandral is here. Not to worry," he paused as he waved his right hand over his body; the spell causing clean clothes to cover his previously naked form. "I plan on murdering the imbecile," he ended in a decidedly grumpy tone.

Sighing softly at both the mood shift from Loki as well as the visitor's interruption, Jane considered what she could do to make amends for the situation. Reaching for Loki's left hand, she pulled him onto the bed; his eyelids widening from the move greeting her as she moved to straddle his lap. "Hey. Before you go out there to deal with Fandral, I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoyed both last night as well as your idea for the shower. I promise when we have free time, we can finish where we left off. Deal?," she asked while cupping her husband's face.

While the knocking was still highly distracting, having his wife make such a promise caused him to let out a deep sigh as he nodded. "Deal. Before I go greet him, let it be known how much I love you, my wife." He replied before leaning in to capture her lips in a soft, loving kiss. Careful to not get carried away, Loki pulled away slowly. "We should both greet him because the thought of you being naked in our bedroom will not help me in the slightest with dealing with our visitor," he smirked slightly.

Chuckling softly, Jane nodded and leaned in to give Loki's lip a quick peck before climbing off of him and getting out of bed. Making her way to her dresser that was next to the closed door of their bedroom, she pulled open a drawer and bent down to look for appropriate attire before she felt the recognizable warmth of her husband's body pressing itself against her. "Loki, what are you–," she let out a loud moan of surprise as she felt two of her husband's fingers slide into her pussy. "What about Fandral?," she managed as the fingers began to move within her.

"Not to worry, love. I've sent a double to deal with him. For now, let me make you come," he murmured softly while bending over as he kissed the back of her neck while he proceeded to make love to her with his fingers; her soft moans and gasps causing him to smirk.

At first she had been distracted with the pleasurable sensations that formed from the opening of her pussy to each section that her husband's fingers moved along to focus on the knocking. Forcing her brain to move past the pleasure-induced fog, Jane's ears were confirmed by what Loki had said: the knocking had ceased and she overheard Fandral talking with the double. Gripping onto the open drawer, Jane's hips began to move against the gradually increasing thrusting of Loki's fingers; his name spilling from her lips in soft pants.

"That's it, my dear. Say my name as I make you come all over my fingers. Such a good girl with moving with them. You're so beautiful, Jane. I wish you could see the sight of your rear end moving along my hand. I wish Fandral wasn't waiting for us or I would take off my pants and fill you up with something bigger than my fingers." He grinned widely as his talk caused her walls to tighten around his continuously moving fingers. "That's it, Jane. Come for me," he commanded.

The tone of his voice mixed with the words coming from his seductive mouth drove her aroused self crazy as she, too, wished their visitor had not arrived as she longed to be filled by him once more. Still, the seemingly endless motion of his fingers along the sensitive areas of her pussy brought on an intense orgasm; the strength of it causing her to scream out his name before she began to slip downwards only to be steadied by the strong arms of her husband.

While he had considered covering her mouth as her orgasm started, Loki could not resist the strong sense of pride that filled him as the bedroom was filled with the sound of Jane calling out his name during the present act of passion. Holding her worn out body close to him, while pleasant, was a tad distracting as his own arousal pressed hungrily along her rear. Letting out a frustrated sigh at being unable to achieve an orgasm, he had to remember that the worn out woman in his arms had been able to have one thanks to both himself as well as her body. Bestowing a soft kiss on the back of Jane's neck, Loki scooped her up and carefully placed her on the bed before vanishing to deal with Fandral downstairs.

(A bit short as I'm exhausted from a long day of work. BUT! I'm off tomorrow so I'll, hopefully, be able to write out chapter 4!)


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Loki/Jane; Thor/Sif; Darcy/OC

Rating: M

Description: A development pops up. Will Loki and Jane be able to handle it?

Chapter 4

As he stared down the door in frustration, the blonde considered the ramifications of knocking down the barrier between himself and the owners of the home that he stood in front of. While such an act had its positive points, it was the threat of bodily harm and exasperated glares from his friend and his wife that caused Fandral to let out a weary sigh as he moved to lean against the welcoming white brick that stood as an outer wall. He knew as he peered out toward the cars passing by that his presence was not expected; the Allfather requesting the member of the Warriors Three to accompany both his son and daughter-in-law to the BiFrost and Asgard. While such an opportunity to assist the Allfather was desired, Fandral wondered if it would have been better for anyone else connected to the family. Glancing at the infuriating black door with its silver door knocker, a was about to turn around to return his attention on summoning either the Prince or his wife before the aforementioned door opened suddenly; the Prince standing in the threshold with an annoyed grimace.

"Your Highness!," Fandral exclaimed before sketching out an elegant bow; a smile of relief adorning his face before he stood to better address the dark haired Prince. "Good morning, good morning! I am here to escort both you and the Lady Jane to As–" a loud, passionate moan echoing from the upstairs greeted his ears as his blonde eyebrows rose up in surprise, "Loki, is something amiss?"

The double eyed Fandral in pure annoyance only to shift toward a mischievous smirk as the pleasure filled sounds continued to fill the house. Whomever had designed its structure had made certain that any and all sounds would be able to successfully echo throughout the house itself. The sounds only grew in earnest; his name being part of each as the God upstairs began to lose focus on maintaining his double; the noticeable struggle growing steadily as the lustful sounds originating from upstairs reached its highest peak only to decrease just as quickly.

Embarrassment as well as amusement flooded Fandral's senses; the blonde wondering if he should have made his presence known at a later time. At first he had wanted to continue his line of questions with the Prince, but as he took in the recognizable waver and shimmy of the double in front of him, he shook his head with a faint chuckle. The relationship between the former Ms. Foster and his friend truly did seem something one would only read about; the love the two of them had for each other having been easily spotted during their visits to Asgard. Recalling when the Prince and his new bride would be caught wandering the gardens of Asgard; their hands locked securely between the two of them as Loki pointed out various species of plants and flowers that he had taken the time to plant, Fandral had to excuse himself as quickly as possible as he caught the two newlyweds busying themselves with each other. The sight of his friend making his way down from the upstairs pulled the blonde away from the memory; the double in front of him fading away as the Prince approached him.

"You are the real one, I hope?," Fandral inquired; his lips quirking up slightly in an amused smirk.

Shaking his head briefly, the dark haired Prince moved toward a forgotten lamp that had been left on from the night before. Reaching for the chain that was attached to the mechanism that turned the lamp on and off, he gave the silver chain a slight yank as the room became a bit dimmer. "Why are you here, Fandral?"

"Your father asked me to escort you and the Lady Jane to Asgard. Given that I've been growing bored assisting with tonight's party to announce Thor's engagement to Sif, I figured a much needed trip would liven things up. How lucky of me to be greeted by..-" he paused as he considered the best way to explain his reaction to the sounds that he had heard coming from upstairs, he shook his head before continuing, "the sounds of your name throughout the house. For goodness sake, I could hear it outside!"

Loki could not resist smiling as he had been the direct cause of why his lovely wife had been moaning as loud as Fandral mentioned. Choosing to turn the conversation away from Jane's voice and the pull she had on him, "Make yourself comfortable, Fandral. I just need to gather a few necessities and my wife and I will be down shortly." With that, he turned around and headed back to their bedroom.

The sounds of both her husband's voice as well as Fandral's greeted Jane's ears as she finished getting dressed; her left bare foot disappearing underneath a grey sock. Realizing that both she and Loki were going to be gone for a few months as he was Thor's best man; a tradition that Tony Stark had mentioned to Thor during one of his many visits, Jane reached for her mobile device that was attached to her wall charger. Unlocking the phone with her password, Jane was greeted with notifications from both Darcy as well as the period calendar that had been recommended to her by Darcy. Opting for Darcy's notifications first, she soon read in surprise that her brunette intern had sent her photos of baby clothes for her on-the-way baby. Smiling slightly at Darcy's expressions in each of the photos, Jane's mind wandered back to the calendar as she recalled the fact that her period had been a no show for the entirety of this month. Chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, she forced her thoughts away from the numerous reasons as to why her period was late, Jane switched back to Darcy's messages to ask if she'd be willing to get the mail as well as water the plants periodically. As the message was sent to Darcy, Jane rested her left hand along her lower abdomen as she considered the loudest possibility: pregnancy. In the beginning of her marriage to Loki, the two of them had decided they wanted to wait to become parents as they were in between houses and Jane was needed to assist S.H.I.E.L.D with various issues while Loki spent time going to and from Asgard. Now as she contemplated the idea of becoming a mother, she could not help but feel a mix of joy as well as anxiety. Before Loki, she never considered the idea of having a baby; too lost in understanding the stars and so on. Still, like almost everything where Loki was concerned, her life had changed and grown in ways she had not expected whatsoever. Letting out a worried sigh, she knew she was going to need to purchase a pregnancy test and considered when the best time to do so would be when her phone beeped at her as Darcy's message came through.

Glancing down at the forgotten phone, Jane smiled faintly at Darcy's agreement before setting the device down. It was times like these, Jane mused, that she wished Darcy was there. As much as she valued Loki, she wanted a woman to talk to. Peering down at her still flat abdomen, she found herself wondering if this had been the same reaction her mother had when she found out she was pregnant with Jane. Letting out another sigh, she chuckled humorlessly as she felt her eyes start to sting with the threat of tears. It was, she recognized, times like this when she wished her mom was still around. She had no idea how to be a parent; memories of being part of a mandatory parenting class in high school that resolved in her failing because she had not woken up in time to take care of her crying baby that was, in actuality, a machine that was programmed to cry at random intervals. Taking a deep breath to try to calm the change of mood, Jane brushed both of her hands along her face to wipe away any physical sign of tears. She did not want to alarm Loki; especially as she was not fully certain they were pregnant.

Standing in the hallway, the God of Mischief paused as he listened to the sounds coming from the bedroom. Stepping quietly toward the partly opened door, his eyelids narrowed only to widen in concern as he watched Jane draw her hands to her face. Had she been crying? Thoughts of all varieties filled his mind as he tried to consider the cause of his wife's mood. Frowning to himself, Loki could not think of why she was upset and moved for the only other option that he could think of. As he made his way in, he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her lower back, "Jane, what is it?," he inquired; his voice low and soft with concern for his wife.

Blinking and jerking slightly at the unexpected presence of her husband, Jane forced herself to focus as she stood up and moved to her dresser to start packing. "Is Fandral ready to go?," she answered his question with a question; the idea of bringing up that she was worried they were going to have a baby being a topic that she was not ready to bring up. Much like the coward that she felt she was.

As he watched her get up, Loki sighed as he recognized the fact that she avoiding his question. Given his history of lying, he felt confident in the fact that he knew when someone was doing the same. Standing up, he moved over to Jane and wrapped his arms around her from behind; his lips brushing along the top of her head, "Love, tell me what's wrong."

Both the soothing warmth of his voice as well as the equally warm embrace of his arms around her threatened to tear down her cowardly attempt as she leaned into his arms. Tears threatening to spill as she chuckled, she began to feel more and more that pregnancy was the reason she had missed her period. "Once I know, you'll be the first to know. I promise." Her voice, to her ears, sounded small and scared; much like the thoughts rotating in her mind. "In the meantime, let's pack up what we need. Oh and–" she paused; the need to purchase a pregnancy test blaring in her mind before she continued, "we need to stop at the drug store before we go to Asgard."

The tone of her voice made his heart ache with increased worry as he longed to protect her from whatever was troubling her. But, he also knew that she kept her promises and so he nodded; letting go of her to pack what he needed. "All right. I will notify Fandral when we're finished."

Carrying the heaviest bags down the stairs, Loki reached the bottom step and glanced over at Fandral. "We need to stop at the drug store before we go. Jane is need of something." His wife's footsteps greeted his ears as he heard her moving to stand beside him; the same look of anxiety etching itself on her features.

Peering curiously at the worried woman before glancing at Loki; he saw the similar expression looming in his friend's eyes. Something was definitely amiss between the two of them. "Of course, of course. Lady Jane, may I help you carry anything?," he gestured at the shoulder bag draped over her body.

She shook her head and forced a faint smile to grace her face, "I've got it, thanks."

Sparing a glance at Loki who also looked at Jane with concern, Fandral sighed faintly before nodding. "Let us be off to this 'drug store'!," he exclaimed, feeling mildly awkward at the tension between the couple.

The need to find out whether or not she was pregnant propelled Jane to move ahead of Fandral as she made her way out the door; the sound of her husband's worried sigh greeting her ears. She began to wonder if it was better off to let him know what was going on, but she was worried about the reaction. Parenting was something they had talked about in the past; names of their hypothetical children filling their bedroom one night as they cuddled close. Shaking her head, Jane continued to step forward; a headache beginning to form as she found herself wanting to sleep.

"My friend," Fandral began as he moved to walk with Loki who had stepped over the threshold while watching Jane walk to the drugstore that was, conveniently, at the corner. "Is something wrong with the Lady Jane? She doesn't seem herself."

Casting a glance at Fandral who was one of his oldest friends, Loki focused briefly on both closing and locking the door with his magic. "I do not know, Fandral. When I came into the room, it looked as if she was crying. When I asked her about it, she first refused to tell me." Looking forward, his green eyes focused on his wife who had made her way to the store and disappeared inside. "She, thankfully, did promise that she would tell me once she knew though, in all honesty, that does nothing for me. While she's no longer a mortal, what if she's sick from some malady?," he announced one of the many fears that had presented itself in his mind before he started to walk after her.

Frowning himself at the worry emanating from his friend, Fandral too looked in the direction that Jane had gone to. "Loki, whatever it is, Asgard has the best healers so I insist you focus on getting home. Lady Jane is far too strong to be taken down by any illness. I am sure it's nothing," he said; attempting to soothe his friend's worries. The two of them continued onward as they started to talk about Thor's wedding.

(Well! Not the end, haha. Since I've still been given ideas from this Lokane muse, I might as well keep going! See you all at Chapter 5!)


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: T

Description: Loki, Jane, and Fandral reach Asgard

Chapter 5

Steadying herself as she gazed forward; the beautiful, fantastical world of Asgard greeting her, the worry of becoming a mother was pushed away as she looked over at both Loki and Fandral with a smile gracing her features. The former looked at her with surprise evident in his expression before he shook his head in amusement as he made his way to Jane's side; Fandral choosing to lead the way as he thought to give the married couple time to themselves.

"Your enthusiasm over Asgard has not dimmed whatsoever, hm?," Loki inquired as he stopped next to Jane. Her answering smile forced his equally worried thoughts aside as he lowered his head to kiss the crown of her head.

"Prince and Princess: welcome," a recognizable voice caused the two of them to look behind them; Jane's smile widening as she spotted Heimdall. "It's been a while, Heimdall. I hope you've been doing well?"

He nodded, smiling in return at the Prince's wife. Her thoughtfulness matched that of his Queen's and he knew the Prince's family was forever grateful the former Ms. Foster had been able to see the God of Mischief for the man he truly was. Noticing the bags the two of them were carrying, he was about to notify servants when two to three appeared; the arrival of the Prince and Princess a planned one. "I hope your stay is well, Lady Jane. It is good to see you as well, Prince Loki."

The dark haired Prince smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at the gatekeeper, "You as well, Heimdall." Grateful that both his wife's and his own hands were free, Loki immediately slid the fingers of his right hand along Jane's left before following after Fandral.

Enjoying the warmth of her husband's hand along hers, Jane moved to walk with Loki; her amber eyes taking in the familiar sights of Asgard as the palace grew close. As she walked with him, the thought of her becoming a mother caused her to consider what her husband and his brother had been like as children. She knew from the stories she heard from the two of them as well as from Frigga; how Thor was more determined to learn combat as he was the first born while her husband preferred to learn magic as well as combat. With her, she had learned from Erik: her parents' friend and her father's co-worker, that she had been highly inquisitive when it came to the stars. Would the possible baby be more like her husband with his or her father's talent for magic or would they rather take up her love of science? Chewing on her bottom lip, she was struck with the familiar stinging sensation as she felt tears spill down her cheeks. She was, ultimately, terrified at the prospect of becoming a mom; having little to no recollection of what it was like to be around her biological parents. A drunk driver had seen to turning her into an orphan at the young age of four.

While he had enjoyed the change of mood coming from his wife, a glance at her person made Loki realize that her good mood from earlier had vanished. Pausing in mid step; the sudden halt causing his wife to stop as well as she darted a hand along her face in an attempt to rid herself of tears. While he was still left in the dark with what was troubling his dear Jane, he knew had reached his limit with the lack of knowledge. Moving to stand before her, he let go of her hand as both of his hands moved to cup his Jane's face gently in an attempt to convince her to look at him. "Jane, look at me, love," he pleaded.

Feeling the comforting warmth of Loki's hands on her face should have made her stop crying, she knew. Instead as she looked up at him, she only started to cry harder; the worried look in his beautiful eyes making her feel ridiculous for being so emotional and stubborn. Squeezing her eyelids shut, closed the distance between the two of them as she hugged him tightly; the warmth of all black turtleneck brushing along her face as she sobbed against him.

Due to the unexpected movement from Jane, Loki found himself wanting to cry as well as the sheer fear and worry that he had seen in her eyes made him want to take his beloved away from Asgard and keep her close to him while he did all that he could to make her feel better. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her close as her sobs caused his heart to ache. "Jane, tell me what's wrong. Please?" While he had never been one to beg, Jane was one of the few people in his life who he knew would not take advantage of it.

Knowing that he deserved to know the truth just as much as she did, Jane forced herself to calm down before pulling away slightly to look up at him; her arms still around his waist as she needed his strength to get her through this possible new development. "My period's late," she sniffled; tears still falling, "I think– ugh," she pulled a hand away to wipe at her eyes before continuing; his gaze piercing, "I might be pregnant, Loki."

Minutes passed by as the dark haired Prince stared down at his small, beautiful wife as he tried to register what she had admitted. At first when she had brought up that her period was late, he was understandably confused. But, once the word 'pregnancy' had been added to the explanation. Pregnant, he mused, Jane was possibly pregnant with their baby. Stepping away briefly, he glanced down at Jane's lower abdomen; the thought of a baby with his genes growing inside of his wife causing him to be speechless.

Realizing, however, that he had not spoken, Loki licked his lips nervously before trying to put his brain back to work, "How– uhm, how do you know there's a possibility?" He congratulated himself for managing that sentence while also feeling foolish. While he knew it was to be expected that surprise was, traditionally, a reaction to all possible fathers-to-be, the prospect of being someone's father was a shock.

Smiling despite the fact that she was still feeling emotional, it was her turn to cup her husband's face as she looked up at him. "Well," she began; starting to feel a sense of relief now that the scary development was now known, "I've been feeling– off since last week. Remember when we had gone to the museum and you had to carry me home because I was too tired to walk? Well, having been around Darcy with her pregnancy, I remembered how she told me how tired she was during the beginning. Plus," and she allowed herself a light chuckle at how emotional she had been today as well as the past week or so. "I haven't had these many mood swings in awhile. I bought a pregnancy test so as soon as I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to take it. If I am, are you ready to be a parent?" Her voice went from being relaxed to worried as the fear that he wasn't ready to become a father showed itself.

As he listened to her speak, he nodded in understanding several times while rubbing her lower back gently; glad that she was no longer keeping him in the dark about things. As soon as her question was asked, Loki considered it. While the idea of having a miniature version of himself and his wife running around did seem mildly terrifying, the fact that Jane was willing to talk to him about what he could only imagine was a truly surprising development for her, he knew that with her at his side, the idea of being a parent to a child that the two of them made was something only his wildest of dreams had wanted. Brushing a stray lock of brunette hair from his wife's face, the Prince decided to give Jane his answer by lowering his head and whispering it in her ear. "If it's with you, then I am ready to be a parent. Only with you, my Jane."

His reply caused tears to spill down her face once more; her love for the man before her growing as she tugged his face to hers before proceeding to cover it in kisses; each time her lips touched a part of his face causing him to laugh.

"Hey, you two! You're no longer newlyweds!," a recognizable voice called out; laughter dancing around each syllable before the owner of the voice began to move toward the couple.

While acknowledging the distraction of his Jane's lips on his face as the reason why he had not been able to sense Thor, Loki's love for his wife equally grew as he pulled away from the attack of many kisses to greet his brother. "Aye, but with such a woman as Jane, dear brother, you cannot possibly force me to behave in public." He grinned as he turned; his leonine sibling reaching him only to tug his brother in a tight hug.

"Marriage has done wonders for you, brother," he laughed; a bright smile gracing his features before lovingly hitting his brother's back before letting go to greet Jane.

"Beautiful sister, I hope Loki has been behaving," Thor remarked as he glanced with a smirk at Loki before looking down at his dear friend. "You look far more beautiful than you did the last time I saw you. You even seem to have a glow about you," he replied while taking Jane's left hand in his and drawing it to his lips to kiss at the knuckles.

The mention of a glow caused Jane to look at Loki pointedly; the memory of Darcy having such a glow with her pregnancy being remarked upon countless of times. Was it possible Thor knew something? Shaking her head slightly to cast away her troubled thoughts, she focused on the smiling blonde in front of her, "You don't look too bad yourself, Thor. Ready for the wedding?"

Letting go of her hand, he let out a bark of laughter at Jane's cleverness before moving to wrap her left arm around his right. "If my marriage to Sif happens to be as rewarding and amazing as yours to my brother, aye. Come, Mother and Father are waiting for both of you as well as Sif." He proceeded to escort Jane along the rest of the way to the entry of Asgard; smiling and chatting with both Fandral and Loki as the four of them walked.

(WHEW! POSSIBLE PREGNANCY! GOOD DO, LOKI! 3 Take care, everyone, and look forward to writing out the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Loki/Jane; Thor/Sif

Rating: M~

Description: Our dashing God of Mischief and his adorable wife are reunited with Odin and Frigga. :)

Songs: "Heart Like Yours," by Willamette Stone; "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran, "Love Like War" by All Time Low, and "Say(All I Need)" by OneRepublic

Chapter 6

The familiar sight of the guards situated around his father's throne greeted the green eyed Prince as Fandral, Jane, and Thor followed in after them; laughter emanating from his wife and brother. Grateful that Thor had been able to help make his Jane relax, Loki's mind wandered back to the revelation that had occurred before Thor had approached them. Once Jane completed the pregnancy test, the two of them would know if their lovemaking had been successful in creating a child. The thought of his Jane becoming a mother made his lips curl up as he peered over at her. She would make their child feel so very loved and cherished; much like she made him feel. As for himself, he knew he would strive to make sure the child knew how much their father loved him; unlike the great Odin. Far too much time had been spent witnessing his father dote heavily on his first born while his second son was made to feel less.

Footsteps echoed throughout the throne room; the source of the sounds originating from a room he and Thor had spent countless hours hiding in. The two of them would take turns watching their father do his duty of the King of Asgard. Remembering how much time he had spent trying to earn the praise of Odin, Loki's attention was pulled away at the glorious sight of their mother, Frigga. His heart swelled at the sight of his mother as he made his way to her, "Mother," he exclaimed; smiling as she held out her arms for him before enclosing him in a warm embrace.

Turning her attention away from Thor's telling of a prank that Loki had pulled on him when they were kids, Jane smiled at the sight of her husband and his mother hugging each other. Of all the people that Jane had met during her visits to Asgard, Frigga was one of her favorites. The nighttime talks they had shared where Frigga opened up about tremendously glad her son had met Jane replayed in her mind; her love for her sons evident. She also remembered how Frigga had repeatedly referred to Jane as her daughter and as her mind went back to admitting to Loki that she was possibly pregnant, she found herself considering the advice or words that she could receive if she told Frigga what was going on. Her thought process paused at the sight of her father-in-law making his way into the room; his silvery white hair standing up brightly as he made his way to his wife and children. Remembering as Loki had once instructed her, she bowed her head at the slowly approaching King; the sound of his amused chuckle surprising her as she straightened up.

"My dear daughter, of all my children, how is it you're the most polite?," he addressed her; his lips curved upward in a smile before glancing over at his sons and wife. "Frigga, Frigga; you're going to smother the boy if you keep up with that hug," he teased at the sight of his wife's continued embrace.

"Well, I have not seen him for months, my dear. Plus, I cannot help but notice how content he looks. His wife's doing, no less," she exclaimed as she looked over at Jane and smiled as she approached her. Once she did so, she hugged Jane closely, casting a glance at her still smiling son. Pulling away from Jane, she tsked faintly as she noticed lines of fatigue etched along her daughter-in-law's face. "My dear Jane, please tell me you haven't been staying up working yourself to the bone. Loki tells me he's had to carry you off to bed."

The sense of being mothered by Loki's mother made her eyes begin to sting with the threat of tears. Shaking her head at the continued changes in mood, Jane struggled to hold onto her resolve, but as the woman's peaceful gaze greeted hers, tears spilled down her cheeks. The concerned look that came from Frigga's soothing features caused Jane to hug her mother-in-law once more; her face burying itself against the elegant fabric of Frigga's gown as she tried to control her emotions.

"Oh dear, Jane. What is it?," Frigga cooed, glancing over at her son before holding the girl close to her.

"I just missed you," Jane sniffled before pulling herself away and laughing lightly in embarrassment at the fact that she had started crying in front of the great Odin. Fortunately as she glanced over at the aforementioned individual, he had made his way over to Thor and seemed to be discussing something quietly. Looking to her left, however, she got the concerned gaze of her husband and she smiled at him; a watery smile, nonetheless.

"Well, I missed you, too, dearest Jane," Frigga smiled at the young woman before recalling the vision she had of Loki holding a dark haired baby. If her vision was correct, Jane's mood changes and her overall fatigue had more to do with the fact that her son's wife was pregnant. But, she also knew that her visions weren't 100% accurate. Letting go of Jane, she gently smoothed away a stray lock of her daughter's hair before inquiring, "I imagine, dearest, that you need to rest from your travel, hm? Dinner won't be for a few hours and I promise we will wake you before things set up. How does that sound?" She remembered as she smiled kindly at her son's wife how she had been when she was pregnant with Thor. Exhaustion, nausea; back pains that made her wish she could rip her spine out just to have some relief during her slumber. Sparing a glance at her first born, she smiled at how loud he had been when he was first born; his moniker as the God of Thunder fitting perfectly for such an individual.

The thought of being able to take a nap sounded amazing as she felt Loki wrap his arms around her from behind and lightly kiss the back of her head. The feel of his warm embrace did wonders for the headache that had crept up on her earlier. "Sounds like a plan. See you all later, then," Jane murmured, smiling at her husband's family before she turned and left with Loki; his arms moving from her as a hand clasped warmly onto hers.

"Are you feeling all right, Jane? I've never seen you cry in front of my parents before," Loki inquired as soon as they were out of the throne room.

"I think it's just hormones. I mean, if I am pregnant, it would make sense as to why my moods are all over the place. Plus, I have a pounding headache and my lower back is killing me," she grimaced as she reached around to rub at the sore spots.

Unable to resist tsking playfully at his wife's complaints, Loki chose what he felt was the best option to remedy Jane's plight. Pausing briefly, he knelt down and scooped her up; the surprised gasp greeting his ears as he smiled. "Tell me, my dear, do you feel any better being carried by the man you love?"

Snorting slightly while wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep herself steady, Jane shook her head before she noticed the ache in her lower back had dissipated. "Honestly? A bit, yeah. I guess if I do wind up being pregnant, I'll have my husband to carry me around when I'm too sore to move. After all, it's thanks to him that I am in this current predicament," she exclaimed with a teasing smile.

"Oh ho ho, my love," Loki replied, smirking as he made his way to their rooms in the palace. "Can I help that I'm a man who knows how to pleasure his wife? I didn't hear any complaints from you this morning when my fingers–mmph!" His words were lost as his wife's lips covered his mouth in what seemed like a desperate attempt to prevent him from continuing on. Groaning faintly, Loki grew impatient with the long walk to their rooms and opted for allowing his magic to teleport the two of them to the location he chose. As soon as his feet greeted the smooth flooring of their bedroom, the Prince moved to lay down on the bed that was next to the door leading out into the hallway. Given that he was still securely holding onto his wife, he let out another groan as he felt her straddling his hips. Gradually the kiss parted; the couple breathing heavily as desire formed between the two of them. Remembering, however, how tired Jane had seemed, Loki spoke instead, "Sweetheart, if you'd rather rest for now, we can always have time for this later."

Shaking her head as the consistent changes in her mood seemed to give her the needed drive to be intimate with her husband, "This first; then a nap, ok?," she requested as she pressed her denim clad groin along her husband's Asgardian outfit; a pleasured hiss filling the room as she watched him nod and summon his magic to remove their clothing. The kiss of cool air on her skin mixed with the heat radiating from both of her bodies caused Jane to moan before she wrapped her left hand around her husband's erect penis; a pleasured filled moan coming from him.

Being the tease that he knew she was, Loki decided it was only fair to reach down between his wife's legs and rub at her swollen clit. Normally he would have taken his sweet time making passionate love to his wife, but there was a lustful hunger radiating from Jane that made him realize that she wanted him to be anything but gentle. The sight of Jane bucking her hips from the caress of her clit thanks to his thumb stoked Loki's ego with ease. He loved that he knew all of her spots; just as she had managed to learn all of his. His thoughts were forced away as Jane's warm hand began to stroke at his arousal; the jerk of his hips against her hand growing earnestly. "Jane, love, stop being such a tease," he groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to hold on.

Recognizing that she truly just wanted to be filled by her husband, Jane nodded and leaned down to kiss at her husband's closed eyelids before backing away as they opened. "Loki, I want you to watch me, ok? Watch me as I–," losing the courage to continue on; she opted for showing him what she wanted to do. Grasping carefully onto the base of her husband's penis, Jane carefully slid down onto him; groaning loudly as she felt him slide in slowly. Peering at him, she grinned in pure satisfaction at the sight of his mouth parted in a silent moan as his lust filled eyes stared directly at the spot where their bodies were connected.

"Jane.." he managed; his wife's name sounding much like a prayer as he felt her body accept him gradually. "Oh Gods, Jane.."

Once he was completely inside, Jane grasped onto her husband's hands and placed them on her hips as she began to rock to and fro; heavy breaths filling the room as the two stared at each other.

Loki gripped tightly onto Jane's hips, glorifying in the way her body moved along his with ease as grunts and groans spilled from his throat. From the way things had started off, he could only imagine that this particular session of lovemaking was not going to last as long as ones in the past. Acting upon the sight of his wife's physical show of fatigue, he sat up swiftly and drew her close; smirking devilishly as the new position caused him to fill her even more than the earlier position, his smirk deepening as the sound of his name radiating from his wife's throat greeted his ears.

Surprised at the shift of positions, Jane clasped her hands onto her husband's pale shoulders; his dark locks caressing her fingers as desire filled eyes met hers. "I love you dearly, Loki.." she murmured as her fingers wound themselves through his hair.

As he was getting ready to move within her, the sound of his dearest wife's declaration caused the Prince to pause before his lips curled in a content smile. "I love you, too, my Jane. More and more every day that I spend with you." Capturing her lips with his, he pressed his hips tightly against hers and proceeded to focus his attention on caressing her beautiful mouth with his while his hips caressed her body from within. The muffled sounds of her pleasure vibrated against his lips as he felt the roar of an orgasm announcing its arrival. He knew he would be only able to last a few more strokes before he lost himself. Parting from the kiss briefly; air bursting from his lungs as if he had been underwater for ages, his nimble fingers sought out her clit. Once he felt the nub of pleasure caress his fingers, Loki immediately took Jane's lips again and began to rub vigorously at her clitoris; his determination at making sure she achieved her orgasm before he did always a present trait of his personality. Once more, muffled sounds echoed throughout his wife's throat. Wanting to hear her sounds better, Loki tore his mouth from hers sought out her eyes, "Come for me, my Jane. I want to hear all of your sounds as I make you come for me."

Having always been turned on by the masterful aspect of her husband's personality despite how frustrating it had been in the past, Jane gripped tightly at his fully aroused penis still wedged inside of her," Let's–" she swallowed, continuing to moan while she tried to find the words best to describe what she wanted to say. ".. let's do it together." Squeezing him tightly once more; chuckling happily at the sight of his eyelids widening before feeling his head make his way to her throat, the feel of his lips and teeth working feverishly against her sensitive spots. The onslaught of his attacks caused Jane to gasp loudly as she felt his teeth and lips work together to mark her skin; the continued ministrations combined with the increased attention to her clitoris brought on her orgasm loudly as she moaned her husband's name louder than she had in months. What brought her immense joy was the sound of her name filling the air as the God underneath her reached his own climax; his hips jerking wildly into her as he filled her.

Exhaustion filled both of them immediately as Loki panted, moving his hand from the juncture of her legs as he fell back on the pillows beneath him. Shuddering slightly as he felt Jane slide off of his softening member, he smiled sleepily as he felt her curl up next to him on the bed. "So you love me?," he teased despite his exhaustion.

Smiling just as sleepily, Jane shook her head before kissing Loki's chest. "I suppose I do."

"Then I'm the luckiest man in all of the nine realms," he replied as he turned onto his side to better gaze at his wife. Smiling as she moved close to him, he acted upon the present opportunity and draped an arm around her waist. "My Jane," he murmured as his eyelids began to close.

"Sweet dreams, Loki," Jane whispered before moving her head to brush a soft kiss along her husband's forehead as her right hand slid up to tangle itself in his dark locks. The peaceful sounds of him falling into an equally peaceful slumber filled the room; she following him soon after.

Sounds of laughter and footsteps echoing along the flooring filled their bedroom; Loki having woken up close to an hour or so after he and his wife fell asleep; the sound of a guard at the door waking him up alerting him to the time schedule of the dinner that was to be held for his brother's engagement to the Lady Sif. After thanking the guard for the notification, Loki found himself on the bed as he watched Jane sleep. Her soft brown locks pooled around her shoulders and along the pillows supporting her head and as his eyes continued to roam along her form, his lips curled up in a possessive grin at the sight of the marks on her neck that he had made during their lovemaking. The possessive trait of his personality was soothed, he mused. Recalling the time that the guard had mentioned the dinner was going to be and peering down at his attire before glancing at his still sleeping wife, he knew she would want to arrive to the party early to offer her assistance. Smiling and shaking his head at his considerate Jane, Loki stood up as he made his way to the head of the bed before sitting next to her. Grasping gently onto a bare shoulder, he lightly shook her,

"Jane, sweetheart, you'll want to wake up so you can get ready."

Groaning softly and using a hand to swat at him, Jane rolled away from him. "Get ready for what?," she murmured against one of the many pillows adorning the bed.

Laughing to himself at the similarities between himself and his wife; memories of her trying to wake him up turning into him pulling her down onto the bed and making love to her causing him to smirk, he let out a frustrated sigh at the fact that he knew if he gave into his desires where his wife was concerned, they might as well accept the fact that they wouldn't be attending the party whatsoever. "The party, love. Don't you remember? Thor and Sif are engaged and you know how much both my brother and mother love parties." His voice trailed off into a low groan as his eyes took in his wife's nude form; the sight of her rear end a decidedly distracting one. Clearing his throat and forcing his eyes away from the distraction, "Come, Jane. As enticing as your body is, I promised my mother that we would be there."

Blushing slightly at the sound of her husband's desire coating his words, Jane knew she needed to get up and get ready for Loki's sake. Memories of trying to wake him up flooded her mind as she smirked to herself before sitting up and getting out of bed. Feeling his eyes on her nude form made the blush adorning her face deepen; determination quickening her steps as she gathered her bathroom essentials and scurried off to the adjoining bathroom.

The sound of the door closing allowed Loki the chance to breathe as he found himself wishing he could have followed her and given into the desire that had filled him earlier. Being married to a vixen like her was going to be the end of him, Loki chuckled; an end of which he knew he would die the happiest man in all of the nine realms. Recalling the required attire for the dinner, Loki decided to do his part as his wife's wonderful husband by making his way to the closet filled with several clothing types that his mother had asked for. Shaking his head in amusement at how much his mother seemed to love Jane, his eyes passed through several gowns before falling upon one that matched well with his choice of attire. Gathering up the gown, Loki made his way to the bathroom, "Jane, I'm coming in with your dress.," he announced before walking in. The sight of Jane's nearly washed body caused him to pause as he tried his best to rein in his self control. How was it possible that even after nearly five years of marriage, he still felt the roar of desire whenever he saw Jane's nude form? Grimacing as he struggled down to drop the dress to free his hands, Loki exhaled through his teeth while trying to think of particularly unattractive things. Dead bodies, the neighbor in Tromso who refused to wear a stitch of clothing when he was gardening. The thought of said neighbor standing before him was successful in cooling the Prince's arousal.

"Oh! Thank you, sweetheart." Jane exclaimed as she made her way over to him before noticing the changes of facial expressions coming from Loki. "A-are you all right?"

"Having a wife whose body drives me to madness," Loki smiled softly while his desire continued to cool down. "Here," he gestured to the gown adorning his arms. "Do you want any help getting it on? You know how proficient I am at taking your clothes off, after all," he teased; the sight of his wife's blush making him smirk.

"Gosh, no! Just go out there and let me get dressed in peace," Jane replied in mock exasperation at his effortless mischievous side.

Grinning at her reaction, Loki handed Jane the dress before stealing a quick kiss and vacating the bathroom.

(Wow, this took me longer than expected. See you all at the next chapter! 3 )


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Loki/Jane, Thor/Sif; mention of Thor/Jane

Rating: M

Description: Engagement dinner time!

Songs: "Merry Go Round of Life" by Joe Hisaishi, "Moondust" by Jaymes Young.

Chapter 7

Smoothing a hand down the royal blue gown that adorned her frame, Jane found herself marveling at the multitude of differences between Asgard and Earth; mainly the fabric styles that Asgard offered versus those found on her home planet. While she strongly preferred her worn jeans with a t-shirt, she knew it wasn't a painful experience to dress up from time to time. Given that she had been married to a Prince of Asgard, accepting the fact that she would wind up having to change her attire dozens upon dozens of times had not been a wholly difficult task.

"Touching yourself without me, dear? How naughty you are." Strong arms found their home around her waist from behind as a mischievous chuckle pulled her away from her thoughts. "You look radiant, my dear." Loki continued; opting to drop the mischief to better express how truly lovely his wife looked.

Having snorted lightly at his earlier comment, Jane peered down at her appearance before shrugging and turning around in her husband's embrace. "Your mind certainly works in mysterious ways. One minute you're acting the part of a dirty pervert; next you're showering me with compliments."

Grinning at her description of his actions, the dark haired Prince mimicked his wife's shrug before leaning down to rest his forehead along hers. "I am allowed to have more than one thought, love. As soon as you came out of that bathroom in this gown, the need to remove it from you and lose myself in your lovely body threatened to explode. But–" and he paused to chuckle as Jane's face bloomed in a bright blush, "– I know that we'll be needed in the great hall soon and how my brother will likely be banging on the door if we don't show up. Though I suppose I could just tell him that I'm in need of my wife's body and such a need is far too demanding." He finished with a devilish smirk.

Wishing she had something - a shoe, even - to swat her husband with, Jane opted for pulling a hand away and swatting at a shoulder. "Loki, I'd kick your butt if you did that!"

Growling playfully after chuckling at the sound of her hand hitting his shoulder, "I'd love that, madam." Bowing his head even further, Loki brushed his lips along Jane's; the playful turn of events causing him to nibble lightly on her bottom lip before pulling away at the sound of her aroused moan emanating from her throat. "We should go before I follow through, dear Jane," he murmured before slowly pulling away from her to cast a quick glance of his reflection in a nearby mirror. Once he felt he looked well enough to meet his family, Loki looked over at his wife who seemed to be still standing in the same spot. "Jane?"

The previous nibble on her lips had brought on her own arousal as she had caught herself staring with a mixture of hunger and love for the man before her. While he was, truly, such a tease, Jane knew she would never want another man. He was imperfectly perfect. The sound of the imperfectly perfect man's voice forced Jane from her thoughts; she opting to blink, "Huh?"

"Are you all right?," he inquired; a slight smirk adorning his features as he sauntered over to her. "Did I bite you too hard?" He asked; concern erasing the smirk from earlier as he brushed a fingertip along her bottom lip.

"What? No, no; you're good. More than good, actual–" she groaned at the continued effect he had on her before backing away to gather her long forgotten footwear. "Just give me a minute to finish getting ready, ok?"

"More than good, hm? My, my, I dare think that was one of your most interesting compliments about me, Jane."

"Shut up, you!," she exclaimed; feeling flustered while sitting on the bed with the shoes in hand. "You're not helping."

"Oh? You're right," He nodded to himself before following after her and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Once he was situated, he snatched away the shoes. "Let me help you finish getting ready, my dear," he offered while drawing her left foot up to slide the shoe on. "Do you recall that night we were having dinner with Erik and Darcy and I dropped my napkin?"

Immediately Jane felt her cheeks begin to flood with blood; the particular story having been one of the most surprising dinners she had spent with her husband and friends. Her head jerked as she nodded; fingers gripping onto the unmade bed beneath her.

Smiling up at her, Loki finished with the first shoe while caressing her bare calf lovingly. "So you do remember. Well, the angle I'm in now matches perfectly with what I did to you under the table." Lust darkened his eyes as his smile grew. "At dinner tonight, I suggest you not be too startled if you feel my tongue on your thigh." He bowed his head to kiss at her bare shin while chuckling at the low, equally lust filled groan coming from his wife. Priding himself in being a tease, Loki gathered the other shoe and slid it on. "Let's go to the party, my dear." He murmured, standing up while reaching for a hand to help her stand up.

Like before, Jane was struck speechless at Loki's sensuous attacks. How one man could wreak such havoc on her mind, Jane found herself wondering as she grasped onto the hand of the smirking Prince standing before her. "You're not being fair," she forced out before letting out of his hand to make her way over to the door.

Chuckling at his wife's attempt to escape him, Loki allowed her to walk away; the chance to stare hungrily at her hips an opportunity he found he could never pass up. Following after her, he watched as she was about to open the door. As another opportunity revealed itself, he closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around her from behind and lowered his head to whisper in her right ear. "I love you, Jane." The shiver that coursed throughout her body caused him to smile as he lovingly nipped at her earlobe.

"Loki," Jane moaned softly; hand on the doorknob as she leaned into his comfortable embrace. "the dinner. We have to go to it."

"Hmm– pity I can't enjoy the meal in my arms right now. Will I be able to make love to you after we return, my dear? I know how tired you get." He inquired, hopeful that she would be able to stay up.

"I'll try my best to," she returned before turning around his embrace and capturing his lips softly. The sound of his pleased groan caused her to lean in closer; the knowledge that the two of them needed to be at the dinner being her self control as she slowly drew away. The sight of her husband's dark pink covered lips caused Jane to smile as she used her thumb to wipe away at the lipstick smear on his lips. "You got lipstick on you," she answered the unspoken inquiry that formed in his facial expression.

"Ah," he smirked faintly, enjoying the feel of his wife's touch on his lips.

Once she was satisfied his lips no longer had a rosy glow to them, Jane smiled up at him. "Oh, and I love you, too, Loki. Now- the dinner?"

He let out a long suffering sigh, hanging his head dramatically as he felt his dark locks hang over his shoulders. "Of course," he said, smiling at the sound of his wife's laughter before the two of them left the room and made their way to the dining hall.

"From the day we met as children," Sif's voice filled the quiet dining hall as members of her family as well as Thor's family and friends listened, "I knew I had met someone amazing. Though after realizing that, I punched you for making fun of my outfit." Her eyes twinkled as she laughed; looking over at the flushed face that showed clearly the embarrassment emanating from her fiance. "But, as we both grew and went through our trials of life, I would not have picked a better man to be with." With that, she chose to end her impromptu speech before bowing in appreciation at the applause that broke out after she was finished. Smiling softly, the brunette stepped away from the head of the table and made her way to where their combined families sat.

Eyeing his lady love with amusement, the God of Thunder stood up from where he had been sitting to embrace his Sif. "Of all the stories to tell, you picked that one?"

At her chuckle and nod, she wrapped her arms around his waist as the applause from earlier quietened down. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Sif considered kissing Thor, but thought better of it as she was not the type to offer public displays of affection. Letting go of Thor, Sif moved to sit next to him as he followed suit. "To think we will be as happily married as your brother and his wife."

"Aye; though I must say we will be far more different than the two of them. With his mischievous ways and Jane's endless need for knowledge, I vow we will be more like my mother and father." He smiled before leaning back in his seat; eyeing his brother with Jane. Long ago, he had thought of a future where he and Jane had somehow made it past the struggles in their relationship. To think as he watched as Jane laughed at something his brother said, he had once wanted nothing more than to be with the lovely Jane Foster. But, as his mind recalled, an argument that had started with Jane needing to decide if she wanted to spend time with Darcy or visit Asgard turned into the two of them deciding that they weren't going to make it work any longer. Remembering the sight of Jane's pained acceptance caused the blonde to grimace; his own heart aching at the fact that he had allowed a misunderstanding between the two of them to be one of the reasons why they could not stay in a relationship together. It was, however, the way Jane seemed during the beginning months of her friendship with his brother that he had begun to let go of the grief he felt for upsetting Jane. He had brought Loki to Midgard per instructions from Odin; his lengthy discussions about Jane being one of the reasons the King of Asgard had suggested that his troublesome son should be given a chance to be a new version of himself.

Exhaling softly and smiling faintly as he watched his brother take Jane's left hand and press her open palm against his lips lovingly that he knew Loki had been better for Jane and vice versa. Then why was it, he thought to himself as he found himself wishing Jane would be laughing because of something he said or allowing him to touch her? Reaching for his goblet of wine, he took a small sip as he continued to watch the couple in front of him.

Thinking to ask Thor about his plans for the next day, Sif began to ask him before she noticed that he was not paying attention to her. Following his gaze, her eyelids widened before she let out a frustrated sigh. This had been something she feared, she mused as she picked up her fork and stabbed at a potato; the astrophysicist's face somehow finding its way on the potato as Sif continued to stab at it. When Thor had come from Midgard in a somber mood; his belongings in one hand and hammer in the other; she had somehow known the relationship between him and the-then-mortal had not worked out. While she was upset for her dearest friend, the all-too-familiar sense of satisfaction greeted her loudly. While as a woman with exceptional understanding of science, Sif had admired Jane's talents. But, the day Thor had announced to the Warriors Three that he was returning to Midgard to focus on building a relationship with the "lovely Jane" as he put it, Sif's jealousy consumed her. The brilliant Jane Foster had gone from being a remarkable woman to a whore in Sif's book. Now as they were supposed to be celebrating her engagement to Thor, Sif found herself feeling jealous of Thor's lack of attention.

"And then the two of us ran as fast as we could; promising each other that we would never go again to the armory without supervision," the dark haired Prince finished; laughing at the memory of catching a guard and a maiden in throes of passion by the entrance of Asgard's armory. Grinning at the sight of his laughing wife, he could not help but notice that his brother had been staring at the two of them. Drawing Jane's hand up and placing a soft kiss along her smooth palm, he used that moment to speak softly, "My brother has been looking at us ever since Sif finished her speech." The sight of his wife's raised eyebrows made Loki smile against her skin before he noticed how Sif was watching them as well. "Now Sif is watching us. I wonder what's going on. When it was us as the newly engaged couple, I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Jane shook her head with a slight smile; laughter causing her shoulders to shake. Curiosity flooded her senses as she tried her best to glance over at her husband's brother and Lady Sif; her eyelids widening in surprise before she looked away to move closer to Loki. As soon as she was close enough to whisper in his ear, "You're right, they are watching us."

"Should we give them a show?," he teased as he heard his wife's surprised soft gasp at his suggestion before he set aside his mischievous ways and tried to consider why both Thor and Sif were staring at the two of them. Casting another look in their direction, he frowned at the irritation radiating from Sif as he watched her look from Thor to Jane and himself. Annoyance flickered in his mind as he remembered an angry encounter with the warrior when she had made a lewd comment about his then-fiancee and how she was trading in one brother for the other. After she had made the comment to Fandral and Hogun before leaving the room, Loki followed her out; anger fueling his stride as he demanded her to apologize for her slight on Jane. Now, years later, Loki had thought the jealousy he had witnessed several times when Jane was in her presence had dissipated with the announcement of the engagement between his brother and Sif. But, as he glanced at his brother who seemed intent on watching his Jane with a look that Loki could only suspect was longing, the dark haired Prince began to wonder if he and Jane should have stayed on Midgard. Turning his attention to his Jane who was busying herself with helping herself to the food that filled her plate; his green eyes watching as she brought an impaled potato up to her lips.

Feeling as though she was being watched, Jane looked from the forkful of potato to find Sif's, Thor's and Loki's eyes on her. What the heck was going on with everyone? Looking down at herself to make sure she had not dropped food on her dress, she allowed herself a faint sigh of relief before taking a bite of the potato. Chewing slowly, she waited until she had swallowed to address her husband, "Why are you staring? If you're wanting my food, you could've just asked."

Watching his wife eat, Loki glanced over at the still watchful eyes of Thor and Sif before leaning in to brush his lips along Jane's cheek; all the while watching Thor from the corner of his eye. The flash of jealousy that arose in Thor's expression confirmed what Loki had been concerned about. Thor was still possibly attracted to Jane and the sight of Sif tossing her cloth napkin onto her long forgotten food as she stood up to leave was the added confirmation. What irked Loki the most was that Thor continued to stare longingly at Jane; his apparent lady love forgotten. "This is ridiculous..," Loki murmured; irritation rising as he pulled away from Jane who watched him curiously.

"What is?"

"I promise to tell you when we go to bed, dearest." He summoned a gentle smile while irritation crackled from within as he stared angrily at his brother.

Nodding slightly, she sat back while holding onto her cup and took a sip; the touch of cold water pushing away the spiciness of the food in front of her. Like her husband next to her, Jane had also noticed with alarm how Sif had left the room in annoyance. What had also alarmed her was how Thor seemed to continue to stare at her in ways she had not seen since the two of them were dating. Was it possible he missed her? Taking another sip, she frowned at the suggestion her mind offered. Thor had made it quite clear on the evening her engagement to Loki that he was overjoyed with the news of their union; the blonde being all smiles and enthusiasm. But, as she set her cup down on the table in front of her, she also recalled an evening months before when Thor had walked in on both her and Loki locked in an intense embrace; his mouth engaged in covering his lover's throat and jaw with kisses after they had both realized how much they both loved discussing constellations over dinner. The sight of Thor's jealous expression matched the one adorning his features; confusion and discomfort playing equal parts in her thoughts. She wanted to get away from Thor; to instead curl up next to Loki as the two of them talked about nonsense.

"I'm ready to go if you are, Loki," she murmured; reaching under the table for Loki's hand to draw his attention from glaring at his brother.

The touch of Jane's hand on his caused Loki to jerk away from the countless of ways to maim and badly disfigure his brother for thinking he could get away with staring at his wife in such a manner. Looking over at his wife who smiled at him gently, he recalled what she had suggested before nodding. "I will just let my mother know we're going to bed," he replied as he stood up and wandered over to where his parents were sitting.

As she watched him walk away, Jane peered down at the rest of the guests who all seemed too caught up in their happy conversations to notice the bizarre actions of both the God of Thunder and the Lady Sif. Grateful for their lack of awareness, her skin prickled as she witnessed Thor lean onto the table; his elbows resting as he stared boldly at Jane. Irritation formed at her ex's behavior as she glared at him.

Returning from speaking with his mother and father, Loki spotted Jane glaring at Thor; his own irritation returning as he watched his brother watch Jane hungrily. If the two of them weren't in the presence of others, Loki knew he would have lunged at his brother. Instead as he reached for Jane, he focused his attention on the legs of the chair Thor was sitting on. Smirking to himself, he waved his left hand as his magic removed the chairs; his smirk deepening as the blonde God of Thunder tumbled to the floor. As dozens of their guests went to check on the fallen Prince, Loki draped an arm around his wife as the two of them left; the sight of Jane's surprised expression giving him reason to smile.

(Woo! Finished chapter! :) See you all for the next! 3 )


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: M

Description: The after effects of the engagement dinner as well as results of a certain test. ;)

Chapter 8

Settling on the bed while moving so that he could lean comfortably against the headboard, the dark haired Prince eyed the bathroom door as he waited for his wife to come out so the two of them could be together in bed. As he listened to the sound of running water emanating from the bathroom, Loki's mind wandered back to the dinner. While the night had started off successfully with his mother smiling happily at the sight of her firstborn and his fiancee making a grand entrance, the events after Sif's speech that brought on an annoyed frown to his lips. Thor's sheer audacity with staring at Jane far longer than he was comfortable with replayed itself in his mind as he only wished he had been able to do more than magically destroy the legs of the chair his brother was sitting on. He knew he was going to need to address Thor as soon as possible; the idea of his brother pining after his wife a nauseating one. Jane loved him; just as he loved her dearly.

"Penny for your thoughts?,"

The sound of his wife's voice pulled him away from his thoughts as he looked in its direction; his lips curving up in a content smile as he saw the woman who had his heart months after his visit to Midgard. "I was just thinking about the dinner party."

"Same," she murmured before walking over to her side of the bed. Slipping off her footwear, Jane reached for the blankets before blushing brightly at the sight of her husband's nude form that had been partly hidden under the blanket. "Where are your clothes?"

The sight of her shocked expression caused Loki to let out a loud laugh as he moved to grab onto his wife, tugging her onto the bed with him. "You know how I thoroughly detest wearing clothing to bed, Jane. Something I've done my best to convince you to do, too," he teased as he caressed the exposed skin that had been revealed from her less than graceful landing on the bed. Knowing the two of them needed to discuss what had happened, he chose to quickly bestow a soft kiss on her bare abdomen before pulling himself up.

Momentarily flustered from both the sudden tug to having her stomach touched and kissed, Jane shifted so that she was next to Loki. Taking one of his hands in hers, she smoothed her fingertips along his knuckles. "So, Thor.." she began.

"Indeed, my 'dear' brother, Thor." Loki grimaced while watching his wife caress his hand; his other hand moving to tuck a lock of her brunette hair from her face before he continued."I watched him watch you the entire time after Sif's speech. I still don't understand the full idea of it all, but the last time I saw him look at you like that, you were visiting Asgard for the first time." Memories of seeing the woman who would later become his wife replayed themselves in his head. 'You know, the first time I saw you, I was amazed at how unlike you were compared to every other woman my brother had fancied in the past. You know how he had a hankering for women such as Sif or those who were soft and giggly." He grimaced at the memory of one such woman whose giggling had filled the whole of Asgard during a night of passion. "But," he continued as he looked from her hand on his to her eyes, smiling at how lovely her eyes were. "when you brought up your amazement at the Bi-Frost; the sheer enthusiasm that radiated from your small body made me have the beginnings of a small crush on you. I cannot help but wonder how you felt when you first saw me." He knew they needed to continue the discussion about Thor's behavior, but he also knew that he didn't want to stay too long on his worry that Thor would do something scandalous. .

As she had listened to him speak, Jane found herself staring at him lovingly; chuckling softly at his telling of their first meeting before registering his request for her to tell her version. "Well, once Thor and I made our way through the entryway and to the throne room, I saw this man who was as tall as his brother watching me. You see, he has a not-so-secret joy of people watching; a hobby where I've been one of the most active participants," the sight of his amused grin as he listened to her made Jane lean in to brush her lips against his before pulling away to continue. "As Thor introduced me to Hogun, Sif, and the others; the man whose dark hair was and will always be one of my favorite things about him moved toward the two of us and took my hand. You see, while the others bowed and/or introduced themselves, this smirking handsome man was the first and only to take my hand and kiss it; much to the chagrin of Thor. After that, I also formed a small crush on you. The day when you and Thor had arrived in London with the request that you were to spend time with me has always made me think Frigga knew something because the day we announced our engagement, she had the biggest smile on her face."

"Well, then. It's highly possible as my mother does have the ability to foresee the future. Actually, the night before I left, she came to my room to tell me how much you loved talking about constellations."

"Really?" The fact that his mother had mentioned that confirmed the suspicions that had been formed in the back of her mind for the longest time. "That was the reason we had our first kiss!" Surprise caused her mouth to open as her eyebrows rose up.

Laughing softly at Jane's expression, Loki nodded. "Really. And here we are; madly in love with zero chance of recovery."

She, too, laughed before leaning in to kiss at the tip of his nose. "You will always be my favorite choice; right after tea or coffee."

He snorted. "To think I lost out to beverages. How will I live?," he exclaimed; his facial expression mimicking that of a lost puppy before he laughed as Jane poked his side. "Woman, you must accept that you love to touch me." He said while capturing onto the hand that had poked him.

"Hey, I accepted that a long time ago!," she exclaimed while trying to free her trapped appendage by tugging lightly.

"Mm, that you did, but I love how free you are with your touches. Especially when you move to your scandalous side and grab my rear end in public." He mumured, smirking at Jane's surprised expression.

"How did you–"

"Know it was you?" he finished her sentence while drawing her still trapped hand up to his lips. "Jane, we were on that contraption — an escalator? – and you were the only person standing behind me so unless the older woman in front of me had very long arms, I feel it's safe to say that my wife got possessive with me in public." Placing a warm kiss on her knuckles, he turned her hand to nibble lightly at her wrist; his eyes watching her intently as she saw her blush as she moaned softly.

"Tease," she whimpered as she felt the bite.

"As always," he smirked against her skin before letting go. As soon as he did, however, he moved to lay down and grabbed onto his wife as he did so.

Blinking as she felt him pull her down onto the bed once more, Jane scooted so that she was laying next to him and she opted for resting her head on his chest. She knew she would prefer being on her left side as she slept with Loki curled up behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind; this position fit better for their continued conversation. "I wonder where Sif went," Jane murmured.

"Likely to her family's home, I'd imagine. After having to witness Thor acting the way he did, I could only imagine she wouldn't want to stay in the palace tonight. I still don't understand the reason why they chose to be engaged if my brother still desired you." Sliding a fingertip down her neck, Loki found himself worried once more that Thor would do something inappropriate with Jane. While he trusted his wife to the moon and back, it was his brother's unpredictable behavior that had him on edge.

"Yeah, that still is confusing," Jane replied; her own fingertips moving along Loki's bare stomach as she traced random designs along the skin. "If things start getting weird, I think we should just go home. Yeah, I love visiting with your parents as well as Fandral and the others, but I don't know if it's in our best interest to stay for much longer; especially after tonight with Thor."

"I agree, my dear. Though–" and he paused in mid sentence while feeling the smooth caress of Jane's fingers along his abdomen, "I would feel better having you see a healer about your possible pregnancy. Now that you're an Aesir and I'm –" he took a deep breath before closing his eyes only to open them once more, "half Asgardian and half Frost Giant, I would feel tremendously better knowing that you'll be all right during the pregnancy."

Pride swelled up in Jane's heart as she listened to the man beneath bring up his parentage. Memories of the night when he had revealed that his biological father was, actually, Laufey as well as choosing to show her what being the son of a Frost Giant entailed, she knew the struggles that he had gone through to be able to be comfortable about it. When he was around her, she mused, he seemed more confident about it; even changing into one during a few passionate encounters. Blushing slightly, she recalled a time when she had asked him to change into his Frost Giant side and spent the rest of the night making the God of Mischief moan louder than he had in centuries. Smiling at the memory, Jane rolled onto her stomach to fully kiss at the amazing, wonderful man beneath her. Lips brushed along his cheeks and jaw; his surprised laughter filling the air as she continued.

"What is this for?," Loki managed out; laughing and smiling as Jane proceeded to cover the lower half of his face with kisses.

"Hm? Oh,"and she brushed a light kiss along his smiling lips before continuing onward with her explanation, "you brought up the fact that you were half Frost Giant without getting upset. You have to remember that from the day you told me to now, it's been a process. So,–" and she moved up to kiss from his nose to his forehead. "The fact that you did it just now is why I'm so proud of you."

Smirking at his Jane, Loki nodded in acknowledgement of her explanation before cupping her face and returning each of the many kisses that she gave him; each of them greeted with a happy smile that seemed nearly permanent

on his wife's face. "Well, thanks to your ever present acceptance of me, it was bound to happen eventually. Still, are you all right with us staying here for a time if you do wind up being pregnant? If you aren't, we can go home straight away."

"I don't mind staying for a while. Plus it'll be good to visit with your parents and tackle your library," Jane murmured before returning to her previous position next to him.

"Oh?" It was his turn to feel the swell of pride as he watched Jane make herself comfortable next to him; her head resting along his chest as a leg draped possessively around his.

"Mm; while I've been here countless times over the past, it never seems like we have enough time for me to go through each section. You could always bring some of the books home with you, you know.."

Loki nodded; smiling to himself as the very idea had been something he was toying with as one of his gifts for their upcoming wedding anniversary. While the way the people of Asgard celebrated such events were far more different than that of Midgard, he liked the idea of giving your spouse meaningful gifts to mark each year the two of you remained as husband and wife. "Getting sleepy?," he inquired as he watched Jane's face contort in a massive yawn; her jaw opening as loud as it could manage as an exhausted sound reverberated through her throat.

"Getting there, yeah. Mind if we postpone what we planned earlier?," Jane asked while tilting her head up to peer inquisitively at her husband.

Brushing the back of a finger along her jaw, Loki nodded. "Sounds like a plan, my dear. Plus, we've had quite the adventure so far."

Nodding as well, Jane moved to her preferred position on her side; smiling sleepily as Loki followed suit, an arm draping around her waist as he tucked himself along her small form. She had, one night, referred to this particular position as 'spooning': he was the big spoon and she was the little spoon. The day after when she was in the shower, Loki had gone to the kitchen to inspect their spoons in curiosity. Smirking to herself as the memory continued on, Jane recalled when she had walked out of the bathroom to find her tall husband holding onto two spoons and smiling to himself. Being married to the God of Mischief definitely had its perks as he, adorably, explained what he was up to. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

"You as well, my dear," he murmured while recognizing that, he too, could do with some sleep. Lightly kissing the back of his wife's neck, Loki tucked his head along her shoulder as his breathing eased; Jane following soon after.

Morning found the couple sitting anxiously in the bathroom; Loki resting against the tub while his wife sitting next to him as the two eyed the purchased pregnancy test.

"How much longer, Jane?"

Peering at the watch Erik had given her for her twenty-eighth birthday, "A couple more minutes."

"What are we looking for if it's positive?"

"Two lines."

"Negative is– one, right?"

Having gone through the same line of questioning two minutes before, Jane stood up only to stand in between her husband's parted legs. Once she felt comfortable, Jane cupped Loki's face and smoothed her thumbs along his cheeks. "Hey; I'm just as freaked out as you are, ok? This is one of the biggest things I've ever gone through. So, whatever results we get once the test is done, I know we'll be all right."

Realizing that he was allowing his anxiety to rear up, Loki laughed softly before nodding and resting his forehead along hers. "I just– my father wasn't the best role model for this, Jane. I don't want to be anything like him if you truly are pregnant. Even then I don't want to be as he was. Yes, he's managed to get better with age, but I want our child to know that they can do whatever they want and I'll love them no matter what their decision is."

Moving her hands to wrap around his shoulders, her palm began to rub light circles along his shoulder blades. "I know you'll do your best, Loki. You've been such a wonderful husband to me and I know you'll treat this possible baby with all the love and care that you have."

"Thank you, Jane. Really. You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever considered starting a family. Yes, I toyed with the idea, but I was still too selfish and lost in my misunderstood confusion about who I wanted to be to even properly consider such things. So, when I fell in love with you and we got married, I did start to think of what it would be like to have a baby with you." He smiled, shaking his head as he pulled away to look at her lovingly. "You've changed me for the better, my dear. Now, we have less than a minute to see if we'll be getting a new addition to our little family."

Nodding, Jane was glad Loki was back to being all smiles once more. Now if only she could summon the courage to smile at this very terrifying development as she glanced over at the test that was going to possibly change her life forever. "I'm still scared, though. Unlike you, I didn't get the full experience of having parents as Erik raised me after the car accident. Yes, I'm forever grateful that he was able to be the one to take care of me because he told me countless of stories about my parents, but there's just something that I imagine that's different between hearing the stories and experiencing them for yourself, you know?"

His smile dimmed as he nodded; cupping his beautiful Jane's face and leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "I'll be right here through all of it, Jane. Through your cravings, the back rubs, all of it. Plus, I know my mother will want to be of any assistance which is part of why I'm glad you agreed to us staying here in Asgard while you go through the beginning of your possible pregnancy. It'll be good for you to spend time with her, I feel. Plus, your loving husband will be here whenever you need me. So, I feel we have this sorted. Ah," he gently grasped onto Jane's watch. "It's time, love. Are you ready?"

Nipping lightly on her bottom lip, Jane nodded jerkily before making her way over to where the test had been placed on the rim of the sink. Once she gathered up the test applicator, Jane moved to stand in between Loki's legs; tears forming as she looked at the results.

"Jane?," Loki whispered, concern coating his voice as he reached for her face; his thumbs wiping away the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Sniffling lightly as a bright smile etched itself on her features, she turned the applicator around so that he could look at it. "We're pregnant, Loki."

Looking at the applicator in front of his face, Loki's eyelids narrowed as he mouthed the number of lines that were staring back at him. His eyebrows rose up in surprise as he looked from the applicator to Jane's still flat abdomen. "We're having a baby?"

Smiling brightly, Jane moved the applicator over to a nearby table before cupping her husband's face lovingly and proceeded to kiss him soundly; the God in front of her groaning softly before returning the kiss sweetly. They were going to be parents before they knew it.

"Yes, yes, yes, we are!," Jane said as she pulled away from the kiss; laughing through her tears of joy.

"Oh, Jane.." his face felt as if it was going to fall apart from the sheer amount of smiling that he was doing. The touch of moisture slipping down his face caused him to frown slightly as he brushed a thumb along his face. Upon inspection, Loki started to laugh at the sight of his own tears. Given that he had just learned he was going to become a father, he figured the idea of him crying was understandable. "I love you so much, Jane. More and more each day."

The sight of her husband crying along with her caused Jane to lean in to kiss away at the streak of tears on his face before she hugged him, "Just as I love you, Loki. More and more each day as well."

Draping his arms around his wife, the God of Mischief held her close as he buried his face along her neck; his excitement for the baby as well as his ever growing love for his wife filling his heart. "We'll have to tell my mother."

"Erik, too," Jane murmured; she holding onto Loki tightly. "Odin, as well."

"Mm, indeed," he replied as he pulled his head away to kiss at her forehead. "After that, I'll take you to the healers and I'll take you to the library so you can lose yourself in as many books as you like." He wanted so much to give his wife all that she wanted and needed; her happiness far more important than his.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Do? Well, I plan on staying near my wife for the whole day as I simply cannot imagine staying away from her today." He murmured as a hand slid down to caress her abdomen. "We'll need to start discussing baby names, after all." Loki added, continuously smiling.

(Well- ! Upcoming parenthood, here we come! 3 See you all later!)


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Loki/Jane; mentioning of Thor/Jane

Rating: M for sensual themes and violence.

Description: Frigga and Odin learn of the pregnancy while Thor insists on bringing up the past with Jane.

Songs: "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry, "Locked out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars

Chapter 9

The giddiness between the two of them caused even the passing servants and guards to smile in wonderment at the reason for such elation; the dark haired Prince holding tightly onto his beloved's hand as they waited for permission to visit with Frigga. Given that it was still early in the morning; a large portion of Asgard still in their beds, Loki had briefly considered waiting until he knew his mother would be up to tell her of the exciting news.

"After this, my father, Erik, and then Darcy?," he asked; the joy of knowing he was becoming a first time father in months' time making him feel like his younger self.

Nodding and smiling brightly, Jane felt like she was going to burst from how happy she managed to feel. To think she had felt fear and dread over the possibility of being pregnant. Though, as the two of them waited, she wondered if her joy had anything to do with the pregnancy hormones that she had learned about when Darcy first became pregnant and needed to study up on what to expect. Shaking her head slightly, Jane looked from the door to her husband. She knew part of why she was as happy as she was had a great deal to do with Loki. His initial reaction as well as how anxious he had been before they found out the results of the pregnancy test had given her just cause to allow herself the chance to be happy about this. Being scared about giving birth or breastfeeding would come later, Jane knew.

"I imagine we'll have to also tell Thor. He'll be an uncle, after all." The thought that her ex boyfriend was a part of her current relationship was something that, from time to time, was like the large elephant in the room. Her mind wandered to last night's dinner and how he had, unexpectedly, acted. Would he still be that way?

Sounds of the double doors that marked the entrance to Frigga's rooms pulled Jane away from her thoughts. A drowsy Frigga greeted the two of them; the sight of her long locks draped around her form like a shawl.

"Jane? Loki? Is something amiss?"

"Mother, I'm sorry we woke you. We just –" Loki's mind was going in too many directions at once; his excitement at becoming a father; his love for Jane, and now his worry that the two of them should have waited until later in the morning.

Waving a hand to dismiss the apology, Frigga smiled softly while covering her mouth with her other hand as she yawned. "No need to apologize, my son. You two look like you've either done something incredible or something where we're going to have to team together to try to decide how best to tell my husband that one of you broke one of the many ugly vases," she said; continuing to smile as the memory of such an incident concerning a vase had occurred. Instead of it being one of her sons, it had been a much younger version of herself when she and her family were visiting her then-betrothed and his family.

Blinking at his mother's ramblings, Loki tucked the decision to speak with her about it in the corner of his mind before clearing his throat. "Mother, it's not that. Jane and I – we –," he glanced pleadingly at Jane as his excitement was getting too much for him to speak.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze to help him calm down, Jane took over with telling Frigga the news, "You're going to be a grandmother." The sight of Loki nodding rapidly made Jane's smile widen as she waited for Frigga's reaction.

"A grandmo–?" Frigga found herself afflicted with the same impediment as her son. She mouthed silently the word before her eyelids widened and she let out a loud gasp of surprise and joy. "A grandmother?! Oh my, goodness; Jane and Loki!" She rushed toward the two of them; arms opening to embrace both her son and daughter-in-law. "This is, by the far, the best news I've received since Thor and Sif announced their engagement!" She felt tears that had threatened to spill win over as she bestowed kiss upon kiss to both Jane and Loki's heads.

Surprised at his mother's reaction, Loki chuckled and draped an arm around his mother's waist as he continued to chuckle at the repeated kisses. While he had known his mother would be glad; he had not anticipated her gasping as she had. "I'm just as excited as you are, Mother."

"Oh, I bet, my dear son. But, I feel most of my attention should fall on the mother to be." Frigga turned her attention to Jane and leaned in kiss both of her cheeks. "You've brought so much joy into our world, my dear Jane. From the day Loki told Odin and I that you had agreed to marry him; to the day your lifespan was lengthened thanks to one of Idunn's apples to this. Oh, Jane.." Letting go of her son, Frigga embraced Jane gently. "I know of the loss of both your mother and father and I've cherished each of the times that you and I have spent together. Now with the addition to our family, I would hope you feel comfortable to turn to me if ever you want advice or someone aside from my son to talk to about the pregnancy." Letting go of Jane, she cast a happy glance down at her daughter-in-law's still fact abdomen. "If only each time I woke up early was because of something like this," she chuckled before smiling at the both of them.

"Thank you so very much for your suggestion, Frigga. I likely will be stopping by with dozens of questions once this starts to hit me that I'm going to have an actual baby growing inside of me. Right now I just feel so happy and mellow."

Smiling in recognition, "That's how I was when I became pregnant with Thor. I was practically dancing with Odin and any servant that seemed willing when I found out. Then, a month into it, I was the complete opposite. Carrying the God of Thunder was a pregnancy that I'm still amazed I was able to deal with properly. You've seen him," she chuckled. "With the way he kicked and kicked, I was fairly certain he would want to be a dancer. Instead, like his father, he became a warrior. As for this one," she nodded with a happy smile at Loki; Jane's eyes wandering over to her quiet husband. "While he was a little fussy here and there, he was one of the most mellow babies I've ever known. Compared to Thor, Loki only cried once or twice during the early years. However, he loved to be rocked to sleep by Odin. If it was done by someone else, that was when he cried. So you would imagine the lengths I and the other nursemaids went through to calm him down whenever Odin had meetings to attend to." The sight of her son's surprised expression made Frigga smile. "Yes, my son. There was something peaceful about the way Odin held you; the way you stared up at him as he was your world and you were his." Frigga murmured before looking between the couple happily.

"I never thought - yet another thing he's declined to tell me." Loki bit off with, sighing faintly as he struggled to keep his mood afloat. The last thing he needed was to start dwelling at the great Odin's pathetic attempts at parenting. If what his mother had said to be true, then why had Odin treated him with disdain when his true parentage had been revealed?

Unable to help noticing her husband's mood change, Jane took it upon herself to draw their intertwined hands up to her lips. Mindful of the fact that they were standing in front of his mother, she opted for brushing her lips along his knuckles in a gesture that she hoped would convey the fact that she was there for him and things would be all right. While the idea that Odin had been the only one to soothe Loki as a baby sounded wonderful, she could tell it irked her husband that the care Odin had taken had been greatly needed during one of the scariest moments of his life.

The soft touch of his wife's lips on his hand managed to ease the tension built up from his mother's story; the green eyed God looking over at Jane with gratitude filling his eyes before letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. The feel of Jane's head resting on his chest caused the remainder of the tension to leave as he lowered his head to press a light kiss on the top of her head. He was truly lucky to have someone as amazing as her in his life.

Smiling in a way only a mother happy with her children could manage, Frigga brought a hand up to gently caress Loki's face. "You two truly make quite the pair. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to use up the extra couple of hours for some much needed rest. After all, with a baby on the way, I'm going to need all the energy possible to practice on being a grandmother." Softly kissing her son's and his wife' foreheads, Frigga bowed her head politely and went back to her room; the sounds of the double doors closing behind her.

"Well - one down; a few more to go." Loki murmured; happy that his mother had been as thrilled as he had guessed.

"Mm; your mother is really one of my favorite people. I see so much of her in you." Jane said, emitting a faint yawn as her body began to recall that she had woken up an hour ago; several hours than she was used to as she peered around to see the sky beginning to show the early signs of dawn revealing itself. While she knew that once the baby arrived; sleep was going to be difficult to come by, she found herself wishing the two of them could postpone the continued reports to the important people in their lives that she was pregnant so that she and Loki could get more sleep. Peering up at her husband, she giggled faintly at the sight of him stifling a yawn of his own. "Hey; let's get more sleep, okay? We can take care of the others once we're not so sleepy. Deal?"

Loki grunted in reply as he turned the two of them around; slow and gradual steps echoing along the wide corridors before he got too tired to walk. Scooping his equally drowsy wife in his arms, he magically took them to their room only to carry the two of them to the bed and flop onto it. Laughter spilled out from his throat as he realized Jane was laying over him still. "We're in so much trouble when the baby comes, my dear." Letting go of his wife who laughed as well while moving to lay next to him, Loki moved onto his side and gently tugged the drowsy love of his life toward him. "See you in a few hours, darling."

Loud knocking on the door that separated their room from the long hallway echoed throughout the room as Jane groaned sleepily as her eyes opened, "Wha–" Peering over her shoulder, the sight of her husband's green eyes greeted her. His eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed as he exhaled through his nostrils. "Loki, what's wrong?,"she asked as she rolled over to snuggle close to her husband.

"Thor," he snarled. "He's been knocking on that door for the past ten minutes. I'm surprised he didn't decide to barge in; that bumbling oaf."

Bothered by the annoyance radiating off of Loki, Jane reached up to brush a fingertip along his tense jaw. "Hey; I'll go talk to him, okay?

The touch of Jane's fingertip along his jaw caused his annoyance to ease up ever so slightly as his eyes wandered down to find hers. Nodding to himself, he smiled faintly as his wife's touch had always been able to pull him out of one of his many moods. "Once we're done, we can tell Odin and Erik our news."

Smiling as she remembered that they had recently found out they were expecting a baby in the near future, Jane nodded and kissed lightly at Loki's lips; even going as far as brushing her tongue along his lips to convince them to relax as well. The soft moan that greeted her as she did so caused Jane to grin; she wishing that Thor wasn't interrupting their intimate moment. Pulling herself away from Loki who watched her hungrily, Jane looked over at him and winked with a smirk. His chuckle at her behavior made her again wish that Thor would vanish.

"Jane, open up, it's me!" The God of Thunder exclaimed while giving the door another rounds of knocks.

"Hold on, Thor. I'll be there in a second." She briefly glanced back at the bed; the sight of her annoyed husband making her sigh as she raked fingers through her locks; hopeful that her hair wasn't clumped up in every other direction. Reaching for the door as she opened it, the sight of the tall God standing before with an amused smile greeted her.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you and Loki were no longer in Asgard. I was wondering if you would like to join me for a stroll while we catch up."

"I– ah – Loki and I are–," she looked back in the direction of her husband only to gasp slightly as the dark haired Prince had sneakily moved to stand directly behind her.

Curiosity at his brother's actions had propelled Loki to get out of bed. While he had known of the friendship between both his brother and Jane, Thor's actions during the engagement dinner gave Loki just cause to be apprehensive. "If catching up is all that you two plan on doing, I don't mind taking over with talking to Erik and the others, my dear. Which reminds me," Loki paused to look directly at Thor, "Jane is pregnant with my child. We found out only this morning." It was the initial flash of regret only to be replaced with joy and surprise that set Loki on edge. But, while he was the possessive type, Loki was not ready to alert Thor that he had witnessed the lustful looks.

"Really?" He looked from Jane standing directly before him to his brother behind her. "That's wonderful news!" His face, thankfully, hid away the regret and dismay that he felt at the idea of the two of them starting a family. Instead, he reached over Jane to grab onto Loki's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as he smiled at his brother, "You've done well, I see. To think I shall be an uncle. Does Mother know?"

"Indeed, she does. She was the first one we've told thus far." Loki murmured as he watched Thor intently. The way his brother was acting reminded Loki more and more of how he was when both he and Jane were still together romantically. Looking down at the back of his wife's head, his fingers plucked away a strand of the emerald green bedspread from the lengthy locks. "Once you come back, my dear; we can go to the library."

Having remained quiet at the awkward tension between that of her husband and his brother, the sound of Loki's voice warming the many sections of her heart where her love for him resided. Looking over her shoulder at him, she nodded with a content smile at the idea of going to his library. "We can work on names for the baby, too."

Smiling at the idea, the dark haired Prince nodded; the sight of her beautiful eyes tugging at his heart as he bowed his head. As a finger reached down to curl underneath her chin, his lips met hers in a soft kiss; his brother forgotten for the time being.

Grimacing at the show of affection, Thor cleared his throat as loud as he could manage. If the fool thought it was all well and good to touch the woman whose very spirit had inspired him to do great things, then it was only fair that he make it a point to interrupt their intimate moments. While he waited for the two of them to move away, Thor was reminded of why he had chosen to visit Jane and Loki. The sight of her laughing with him as they walked toward the palace had opened up a hunger for the astrophysicist that he had not felt since the two of them had decided to end their relationship. He longed for her in ways that he still could not comprehend fully. All he knew was that he wanted to take what had originally been his long before Loki had decided to take interest in his Jane. The obvious fact that the two of them had never consummated their relationship irked the blonde God of Thunder immensely; the idea that Loki had been successful in being intimate with Jane Foster having been one of the many roots during his arguments with Sif. Sif, he mused. His amazing warrior with her equally amazing heart and body; she was only a replacement for Jane, someone familiar to lose himself in. Still caught in his thoughts, Thor recalled several times when he was bedding Sif that his thoughts were not on the winsome lady beneath him, but on his lovely Jane. Brushing a palm over his face, he was also reminded of the nights when he screamed Jane's name during those intimate moments.

The sound of a throat clearing loudly drew Jane's attention away from the wonderful warmth of her husband's lips; her cheeks blooming as she realized she had been too busy enjoying the God of Mischief's mouth to recall that Thor was still there. Laughing softly, Jane licked her lips and murmured an apology. "We should get going, then. Loki-" the sight of her smirking husband made her shake her head as she laughed, sneaking another kiss much to the chagrin of Thor who chose to look away. "Don't have too much fun without me," Jane exclaimed before walking past Thor.

Licking his lips as well, Loki winked at his retreating wife; laughing to himself as she blushed. "I'll see you later, my dear. Bring her back in one piece, Thor."

"Aye, I shall." Grateful for his success, Thor moved to offer Jane his arm as the two of them walked toward one of the many gardens.

The cool air of the day graced Jane's features as she walked idly with Thor; the lack of conversation a surprise as he was usually the type to talk her ear off. Peering up at the blonde, her eyelids widened in surprise as she found him looking down at her in a way that she had not seen since the days of their relationship. Dozens of questions formed in her mind as she tried to understand why he was looking at her in such a way, but she could not find the words to accurately describe each inquiry. Wishing she had decided against walking around with her ex boyfriend, Jane was about to address Thor, but was caught off as he began to speak.

"You look lovelier than ever, Jane," he murmured softly; his lips curling up in a pleased smile as his eyes roamed openly along her form. He supposed the increase of her beauty had to do with her marriage to Loki; an event that he still was surprised by as his brother once had shone little interest in mortals. But, like him as well, Thor considered that Jane had been the very reason Loki grew fond of mortals; mainly the astrophysicist next to him. "When I saw you with my brother on the bridge, I was instantly reminded of the day we shared our first kiss. Do you remember that?"

Looking up at him in confusion, Jane frowned at both the compliment as well as Thor's mentioning of their first kiss. If she had known the walk was going to start off on an awkward note, she definitely would have declined Thor's offer. Noticing, however, that he seemed to request an answer. "Yeah; that was also the same day you decided to disappear for two years." If awkwardness was to be theme of their conversation, she figured that she might as well add to the pile. Thinking he was going to blush or look upset, the sight of her ex smiling and emitting a soft chuckle proceeded to confuse her immensely. What the heck was going on with him?

"You've been spending far too much time with Loki, Jane. Learning too much of how to poke at me for past offenses. You will remember, however, that I apologized over and over for leaving you. Why you decide to hold onto that particularly faulty choice of mine, I'll never know." He shot back while continuing to walk.

"You're just – you're not acting like yourself, Thor."

So she had noticed, hm? His wonderful Jane had always been able to notice things in ways that surprised him. "You are right, you know. I have come to realize how I've managed to lose something very valuable to me; something that I took for granted." He looked at her pointedly before pausing to place his hands on her face as he forced her to look up at him. "Jane, the night we broke up several years has haunted me. Knowing that I had been too foolish to demand that you spend time with me on Asgard instead of letting you spend time with Darcy has been a constant nightmare of mine. I know this is too much to ask, but I must." He smoothed his fingers along her cheeks; chuckling faintly at the look of surprise that had etched itself on her face. "Leave Loki, Jane. Leave him and I promise I will spend the rest of my life giving you all that you deserve and more. I will even grow to love that baby of yours as my own. I've missed you so much, my Jane, and I love you. Please take me back." Grateful for her lack of communication, Thor moved to the rehearsed step of his plan and lowered his head to capture her lips with his. The touch of her lips caused the God of Thunder to moan softly as the familiar taste of her sweet mouth made him feel as if he was coming home from a long journey.

Shock coursed through Jane's veins as she listened to Thor's request; the very idea of her leaving the man she loved for her ex such a preposterous notion that she was left speechless. What threw her off even more was the all too familiar touch of his lips on hers. Groaning angrily, she brought her hands up and pushed with all her might at his chest; the movement only partly successful as the kiss ended and she was found herself taking a few steps back. Using the sleeve of her well worn sweatshirt that she had packed with her other equally important belongings, she wiped vigorously at her lips; all the while glaring angrily at the now smirking God of Thunder.

"I know that was surprising, dearest Jane, but you have to know how long I've wanted to do that with you. Take me back and I promise there will be more and more where that came from. We will even be able to finally consummate our relationship. I've thought of that particular event dozens of times and I look forward to when you allow me into your bed. I suppose you'll have to explain to my brother who'll be unhappy at the change of events, but I will go with you to help him understand. Once that's all sorted, we can return to Mid–" he was cut off by the painful impact of her palm along his cheek; the sound of the slap reverberating through the quiet courtyard. Grimacing at the sting that formed, Thor drew a hand up to rub at his sore cheek while looking at Jane with hurt in his eyes. "Why did you do that? You've never done it and I suggest you never do it again. I mislike this side of you."

"Thor," Jane began; drawing her equally sore hand to her chest as she used the other hand to rub away at the sting. "I don't want to be with you. If you haven't noticed already, I'll explain. I'm in love with Loki and I plan on loving him for the rest my life. So, the idea of you and I –" she paused to gesture with her sore hand at the space between the two of them before continuing, "being together again isn't going to happen. I don't understand you. At all. When I told you that I was falling in love with him, you were the happiest I've seen you be in a long time. Then at our wedding, he even told me that you were doing your best to help him get ready. Now this. Thor, I don't love you anymore. I thought –" tears threatened to spill at the bizarre turn of events; Jane reaching up to rub at her eyes as she found herself wanting to go home with Loki. She wanted her husband with her now more than ever as his brother's actions and the hurt in his eyes were both things that she felt incredibly uncomfortable with. Gulping slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, she dared to open them and regretted it as she saw the effect her words had on Thor. Pain and rejection were etched on his face as he stared at her. Knowing that she needed to finish her frenzied thought process, Jane straightened her posture and continued, "What about Sif, Thor? . Loki and I came here expecting you and her to be busy with wedding details. Instead he and I watched her leave while you stared at me."

"Sif.." Thor replied; Jane's words playing themselves over and over again in his head as he struggled to keep his composure. The last thing he needed was to start crying in front of her. "– she was a replacement for you, Jane. I never loved her; only wanted to bed her. She was like every other girl before; hopelessly enamored with me. You, Jane, were the only one to see me as I am. I suppose that's what my brother sees in you as well." He chuckled humorlessly; tears spilling down his cheeks as he reached up to wipe at them. "You were my reason for so many things, Jane. Why I learned to better appreciate Midgard; why I joined the Avengers with Stark and Banner. I wanted a chance to be with you again, Jane; to make up for giving up on us. Instead, I found myself to be the reason why you met my brother in the first place." He said with a rueful smile.

"Thor, I– you have to know that even you brought me here the first time, I started liking Loki almost immediately. Yes, I think Fandral and the others are great; especially when Volstagg comes to visit us in Tromso and criticizes my lack of elegant Asgardian foods." She allowed herself a chuckle at the memory before continuing onward. "I don't think you could have stopped me winding up with Loki. While you and I are great friends for the time being, Loki understands me in a way that I've never experienced. When we're at home, he insists on making me breakfast every morning; determined to remember the way I like my coffee. Or when I can't reach stuff on the top shelf, he doesn't patronize me for being shorter than him. He simply grabs what I want and gives it to me. He's shown me so much about myself and loves me even when I spend too much time working on projects for Tony." She smiled, again wishing her husband was there as she was starting to miss him. "With you and I, I don't think we were meant to be together as you feel. There are reasons why I didn't want to have sex with you and I couldn't always relate to you when you talked about your heroic feats. We're just two different people, Thor. While I definitely found you to be charming and endearing, I thought because you were the proof I needed when it came to the Rainbow Bridge and other worlds that I had to love you. I don't have to love Loki, Thor. It's a choice I make every single day and, so far, I'm very happy with that choice. I just don't get that I have to have this conversation with you again. We already did this when we broke up and when I told you I was starting to have feelings for Loki. You know how much I hate this and it kind of pisses me off that you're bringing all of this up."

As he listened to Jane speak, he was reminded of the day his brother had come to him with news of his having asked Jane to marry him and her accepting. The sight of Loki's joy; his lips caught in a smile that Thor had not witnessed since the two of them were children, it was with a heavy heart that he had accepted that he had lost Jane for good. Now as he stared at the woman who had managed to help both of Odin's sons, he felt the regret from that moment well up in his throat. "I am sorry, Jane; sorry for everything I put you through. I think the time away made me realize that I didn't love Sif; that I never had, but I know I will need to make amends with her for what I've done. As for Loki -" Thor shook his head as a pained smile found its way to his lips, "he's going to be furious when he finds out what I've done. Jane, I must know: was there ever a chance between us?"

"Ah– no, Thor. As blunt as this may sound, Loki is it for me."

"I see." His lips quirked as he glanced down at her boots; the same rain boots that had been a gift from Darcy during the beginning of Thor's relationship with Jane. "Well, I appreciate your honesty, Jane. Truly. I imagine you want to get back to my brother."

She nodded while emitting a faint sigh as she looked at her ex. "I'm sorry, too, Thor. I can tell how much you wanted this to work, but there really is nothing that would convince me to leave Loki." She smiled to herself as she began to wonder her husband's reaction to everything that had happened.

"I can tell. You don't need to apologize, Jane. The heart wants what it wants. My heart wants you while your heart wants Loki. It's only ironic that I've been usurped by a Frost Giant."

Stepping purposefully as anger filled her once more, Jane's previously sore hand connected with Thor's face again; the anger emanating from her startling Thor even more than the slap. "Don't you ever mock him for being a Frost Giant. Do you have any idea the pain he's gone through feeling like an outsider? Before he and I met, he was so angry; so filled with feeling like he didn't belong. Why? Your father told him he was, actually, a Frost Giant that Odin had found as a baby. Do you see him now? How happy he is? That's because of the love between the two of us. So, no more mocking him for it. Deal?"

Nodding; his admiration for the woman before him growing. "Deal. If you will excuse me, Jane, I would like to be alone."

'Of course," Jane murmured while breathing heavily as she grimaced at the fact that she had slapped Thor twice. But, she also knew that both instances were for the best reasons. Deciding to leave before watching him go, Jane turned and walked to where Loki said he was going to be.

(Whew! Finished! :) Will be working on Chapter 10 ASAP!)


	10. Chapter 10a

Night Sky

Pairing: Loki/Jane; mentioning of Thor/Jane

Rating: M

Description: OH MY GOSH; JUST GOT MY FIRST REVIEW ON HERE AND IT CAME WITH A REQUEST! EEE! Thank you so very much, IWouldHaveFoundYou, for taking the time to both review and follow this story. The next two chapters will contain IWouldHaveFoundYou's request and then I'll be back to the present.)

(Request: could I ask for some flashback of when Loki meet Jane, how they felt in love, their first kiss, first time...that would be great seeing that. These two chapters are dedicated to you! :) )

Chapter 10

"Are you truly certain this is a good idea, Thor? While she and I have held polite conversation during her visits to Asgard and I've enjoyed her ability to keep up with me in dozens of topics, I cannot fathom why the Allfather wanted me to spend time with Jane Foster." Loki stared anxiously at the Bi-Frost; the fingers of his left hand fidgeting with his right palm. While he truly did admire the astrophysicist and was willing to admit that he had a crush on her during the first meeting when Thor had brought her, the idea of 'spending time with the Lady Jane to help you appreciate her unique charms' as the Allfather put it last night during dinner was something he was not expecting. Even after everyone had either retired or gone off to their own activities, Loki was visited by his mother. The elegant, well loved Queen of Asgard had spent nearly an hour discussing Jane's various likes and hobbies; her love of constellations and the 'delightful way she spends hours upon hours toiling over her various projects' as his mother put it. She even had gone as far as to bring up how beautiful Jane was; the way her eyes gleamed as she was caught up in an argument about anything to do with science and its various methods.

Allowing himself a slight exhale, Loki had to admit that with everything that his mother had brought up in her topic of Jane Foster, nearly all of it reminded him of himself. His need to understand everything that came his way; the way he tirelessly worked to accomplish his goals. As he stood next to Thor who had remained silent, Loki knew he needed to admit that all of what his mother had mentioned about Jane were things he found pleasing. What he felt his mother had left out was the way Jane smiled when she figured out a tough equation or the way she felt in his arms the night she and Thor had ended their relationship.

 _The night began to replay itself in his head as he was allowed to remain silent for the time being. Angry words that echoed from the great hall had greeted Loki as he had been in the process of walking from the throne room to his room to rest from a long, frustrating discussion with Odin. Following the sounds coming from the familiar footsteps of his brother, Loki reached the large room only to pause as he found his brother on the floor; the typically smiling blonde letting out an angry sob as he lay on his back. The continuation of emotion filled words was going to be the reason he moved forward before the sight of their mother rushing from the stairs that led to her room. Watching from a nearby pillar, Loki witnessed their mother dropping to her knees beside her son; she trying to convince him to sit up while asking him what had happened and where was Jane. The sound of Jane's name was, apparently, a bad choice on their mother's part as Thor rolled away from her._

 _"I left her, Mother. I left her when she needed me the most. Her mother's birthday is today and instead of going with her to the grave, I demanded she come with me to Asgard instead of allowing her to go with Darcy." He whimpered; anger at himself for his clumsy ways and anguish for hurting Jane. "I lost her, Mother. She hates me now."_

 _No longer wanting to hear the rest of Thor's poor choice, Loki transported himself to the Bi-Frost and requested to be sent to Jane's home in London. Once the gatekeeper had approved his request, Loki allowed the Bi-Frost to drop him off a mile from her home. The cool, spring air that greeted him as he landed eased the anxiety and worry for Jane quickening his pace. The thought of his friend being alone during one of the hardest parts of her life only to be left by the supposed man she loved infuriated Loki immensely. If his mother hadn't decided to check on Thor, he knew he would have found a way to inflict bodily harm on his idiot brother. Angrily walking past large crowds of people who stared curiously at the man who looked as if he had just left the set of a medieval television show, the sight of Jane's apartment greeted him; his knowledge of where the building was located having been revealed to him during one of Jane's visits as she walked with him past one of the many gardens in Asgard. Stepping lightly past an elderly couple, Loki made his way up the steps of Jane's apartment building. Once he reached the door, he reached for the knob and tried to open it before frowning as the lock designed to keep unwanted visitors out prevented the God. Annoyance from learning that Jane was currently alone and in pain from Thor as well as being unable to be allowed entrance into the building filled Loki as he looked up at the building. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he closed his eyes and used his magic to locate Jane. His eyelids snapped open as he felt not only her presence, but the sheer agony that was filling her. Casting a look around so he wouldn't be noticed performing a non-verbal spell that would allow him to vanish and reappear in her apartment, Loki was grateful when the coast was clear. Closing his eyes once more, he again focused on Jane's room and wordlessly transported himself into her apartment._

 _Staring at her reflection in the mirror before bowing her head to gather water from the running faucet and splash the warm water along her soap covered cheeks, Jane busied herself with rinsing the suds from her face. Once she could no longer feel soapy bubbles on her skin, she turned the faucet off and grabbed at a nearby towel; the comfortable terry cloth brushing along her face as she patted it dry. Hanging the towel on the hook next to the off white porcelain sink, Jane again caught herself staring at her reflection; a pained smile forming on her features as the sight of her puffy eyelids drew her attention. Of all the days for a break up to occur; the God of Thunder had chosen to pick today. Today marked her mother's 54th birthday; a day that was usually celebrated by her going to the cemetery to place a bouquet of forget-me-nots and lily of the valley on the grave before having dinner with Erik. Given that he was, unfortunately, called away to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. with a project, Jane had originally planned to go with Thor who had agreed to go when she brought up the significance of the day last week. But, she would find herself in a predicament that had been a similar theme for the past two months: he was either too busy with assisting The Avengers, was needed in Asgard, or had simply forgotten. The first few times had been easily forgiven as she understood the demands of The Avengers from spending time with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner who had told her of Nick Fury; someone who could match Odin if there was ever a competition for demanding too much from people. But, after having to listen to Thor spend the entirety of the date that had been meant to celebrate their first year anniversary as a couple talking about the Warriors Three and how he would rather have spent the day with his closest friends, Jane had begun to wonder if their relationship was on its way out. It didn't help that Thor was getting upset with her feeling uncomfortable with being intimate with him; he grumbling and leaving before she could explain herself. Her reason for feeling uncomfortable about being intimate with him had more to do with the fact that she could only imagine the women on Asgard who had been able to satisfy him sexually. The fact that he would talk continuously about Sif made her feel as if he was trying to make her jealous. While it never did, she found that she was starting to lose attraction for the God of Thunder. So, after feeling like he was going to bail on her again, Jane had asked Darcy if she was willing to go. Almost immediately after sending Darcy the text, she had received a phone call from the dark haired intern who promised her that she would be there ASAP._

 _Allowing herself a faint smile at Darcy's kind heart, Jane began to once more feel regret for having to tell Darcy that she wanted to be alone; that she was planning on visiting the cemetery tomorrow instead. Grateful that technology had not advanced to the point of ones' emotions being correctly intrepretated through words on a screen, Jane had wished Darcy a great night and had opted for turning off her phone for night; not wanting to be disturbed. Taking a deep breath with plans of making a cup of tea and going off to bed, Jane opened the bathroom door and stepped out; her eyes staring down at the pair of socks that had been a gift from Erik. Due to her downward gaze as well as her decidedly occupied thoughts, she was caught unaware as she found herself staring down at a pair of pitch black boots. Frowning at them curiously, she followed shoes up to a pair of legs that were covered in equally black pants. Thinking momentarily that Thor had come back, her eyelids widened in surprise as she raised her head to take in the sight of his brother, Loki. "How did you get in here?"_

 _"Magic, my dear Jane," he murmured with a faint smirk while taking in the woman standing before him. His heart squeezed tightly at the sight of her swollen eyelids; the thought she had been left alone to cry at a time like this making him long to return to Asgard only to kick Thor soundly. This woman, this amazingly brilliant mortal did not deserve his idiot brother's lack of consideration. "I came here because I wanted to check up on you."_

 _"Check up on me?", it was her heart's turn to squeeze as the dark haired Prince who had managed to become her friend during the handful of times she spent on Asgard standing in front of her worrying about her. With the stories Thor had told her about Loki, the two of them had been thoroughly surprised when Loki took an immediate interest in her. Thor had made it seem as if Loki had such disdain in humanity as a whole and yet as Jane watched Loki stare down at her worriedly, she began to wonder if any of what Thor had said about his brother was true. "You didn't have to come all this way, Loki, but I'm glad you're here. Would you like something to drink? I was going to go make some tea."_

 _"Let me, Jane. Sit down, all right?", he demanded gently as he grasped onto her left arm and tugged her gently to a nearby sofa before nudging her gently onto the soft cushions._

 _"Do you even know how to make tea, Loki?", she asked; watching him curiously as he made his way to her pocket sized kitchen._

 _"My dear Ms. Foster, you should know by now that I'm a man of many considerable talents. Plus, you did once tell me how to use your gas stove when you last visited us in Asgard." He murmured while retrieving the silver kettle from on top of the stove top to fill it with water._

 _"Ah," Jane murmured while watching Loki occupy her kitchen; the sight of her tall friend standing in her apartment alone was something that surprised her immensely. But, as she continued to watch him light the gas stove while placing the full kettle on top, she began to recall when he had questioned her relentlessly about her apartment here in London; his curiosity surprising yet endearing. Seeing him in the kitchen almost felt right, Jane thought; as if he belonged. "Well, I'm glad you're here."_

 _Her last comment caused Loki to pause as he reached for two mugs that he had spotted on his way to the kitchen. Gulping faintly while being grateful Jane was unable to have heard his heart skip a beat, "You are?," he managed to get out as soon as his heart started its working once more._

 _"Mm; yeah. While I had told Darcy I wanted to be alone tonight, a part of me started wishing I wasn't. Then you showed up." She emitted a faint chuckle. "Must be fate's doing, huh?"_

 _"Must be," he murmured before sneakily looking over his shoulder at the young woman sitting on the couch behind him. Would he ever have the courage to tell her that she was starting to have a place in both his day and night dreams; thoughts of their previous conversations replaying themselves in his head as well as the moments when he found himself watching her staring out at Asgard and wondered what her lips tasted like or what the inside of her wrists tasted like? It couldn't be love, he had concluded, last night when he stared at the book on Midgardian constellations that she had brought him during her last visit. There was no way he wanted Jane Foster to look at him like he was a book on constellations, right? Then why, he asked himself, did he come all this way to check up on her; something that he had only done for his mother. Love, his mind all but screamed at him. The God of Mischief was in love with Jane Foster. The whistle that meant the water in the kettle was hot and ready to go caused Loki to jerk and nearly drop a mug to the floor. Grimacing at the trail of his thoughts; the fact that he was having this particular moment in his head on the same day his brother and Jane had ended their relationship was decidedly absurd and inappropriate. Grabbing for the screaming kettle with one hand while turning off the gas with the other, Loki forced himself to steady lest he wanted to have hot water all over his shoes. While still holding onto the kettle, he used his free hand to grab the cups before making his way over to the couch. Noticing, however, that the end table that was in need of was situated on behind the couch, Loki focused on the table with his magic and convinced it to move in front of Jane. "Better," he murmured before setting the kettle and cups onto the aforementioned table. "Ah; the sugar," he said while turning around to collect the pale green sugar bowl and a spoon. Making his way back to Jane, the dark haired Prince proceeded to make the tea just as she had once did on Asgard; a spoonful and half of sugar slipping into the empty mug before he dropped the lemon ginger tea bag into the cup and added water carefully. Once he was done, he offered the surprised looking mortal the cup before preparing his own. Smiling faintly at Jane's continued surprise at his proficiency at making tea, he took his own cup and moved to sit next to her._

 _"You didn't have to, you know," Jane said after taking a slow sip of the very warm tea._

 _"Jane, there are a lot of things in life that I don't have to do. Making tea for you and being here with you in your time of need are not part of the list." The God of Mischief murmured before reclining along the soft cushions._

 _"How did I manage to have someone like you as a friend?"_

 _"Is that meant to be an insult or compliment?," he asked; a smirk finding its way on his features as he looked at her curiously._

 _"What do you think?," she retorted; a gentle smile forming._

 _"That you like having me around." He had, originally, meant that as a tease, but he found himself hopeful that she would agree. What she did, instead, surprised him extremely: her free hand had found its way to his before squeezing the appendage lightly._

 _"Loki, you know I do. Aside from your mother, Fandral, Heimdall, and Volstagg, you've made me feel at home in Asgard. I imagine, however, that I'm not going to be going back anytime soon." Her expression dimmed as she began to recall the breakup._

 _Frowning curiously, Loki looked at her, "What do you mean?" Thanks to his unexpected thoughts about Jane, he had forgotten about the breakup._

 _"Your brother and I- we-" Jane paused in mid sentence as she looked at Loki; her lips curling downward before she continued, "we've decided to end our relationship. It's over. No more Thor and Jane," she added; humorlessly laughing as she shook her head._

 _"What happened, Jane?"_

 _"He- we - Loki, I'm starting to think it was beginning to be over the last time I went to Asgard. You noticed it, right? The way he ignored me through most of the visit. He was too busy wanting to go into town with Sif and the others. Don't get me wrong; I actually like Sif a lot. Heck, I'm impressed with the way she carries herself and makes her point known, but when he and I were here, he would always make it a point to promise to be here. That was, at least, how it was when we first decided to make things official; flowers whenever he showed up from a mission or from Asgard. But, soon the flowers ended and we started having fights. While I understood how important his work with The Avengers was just as he understood the times I was needed whenever Nick Fury wanted, it got to a point where I saw him once or twice a month. So, as today is my mom's birthday and I had asked him to be here for that day, he told me that he had apparently forgotten and was wanting me to accompany him to Asgard. I just - I couldn't go along with it anymore. I told him what day it was; I told him that I couldn't keep up with the idea of having a boyfriend who I saw three or four times a year. What scared me is that he agreed; that he hadn't been happy with the relationship for a long time. So-" she made a sweeping motion at the apartment with the hand holding onto the mug before continuing, "he took his stuff and left. That was a couple of hours ago. I imagine he's made it home to Asgard by now." She ended her telling of the event, taking a long sip of the gradually cooling tea before looking away from Loki._

 _Putting the cup of tea onto the table, Loki wordlessly closed the distance between him and Jane; his long arms gathering her gently and pulling her toward him in a soothing embrace. All throughout the time that she had spoken, Loki's heart had ached for the woman sitting next to him._

(Ok! So I've decided to split this as I don't want to overwhelm any of you. See you all in the next chapter of Jane and Loki's past! :) )


	11. Chapter 10b

Night Sky

Pairing: Loki/Jane; mentioning of Thor/Jane

Rating: M

Description: As promised to the lovely reviewer, IWouldHaveFoundYou, I'm going to finish the flashback request.

Easy Living and Thor are not owned by me.

Chapter 10b

 _The feel of Loki's arms around her; the warmth of her friend soothing her exhausted nerves caused Jane to carefully set her own cup of tea down before returning the hug. Was he ever going to not surprise her? As she found herself hoping such a day would never occur, Jane allowed herself to relax in the hug. The feeling of being at home in the God of Mischief's arms presented itself; the thought being a lingering one since her second visit to Asgard. Upon reaching the celestial realm, Jane found herself looking over the welcoming party that consisted of the Warriors Three, Heimdall, and Loki. It was the latter who she, subconsciously, sought out. Once she had, her lips curled up in an excited smile as she longed to run to him and hug him; having missed the dark haired Prince who had become her friend during her first visit to Asgard. But, she knew how that would look to not only the others, but to Thor who she was supposed to be in love with. Still, when the greetings and reintroductions had ended and Jane had smiled at the sight of Queen Frigga who had embraced Jane as soon as she and Thor had entered the throne room, Jane had sought out Loki. Thankfully, she had recalled his hiding spots throughout the palace; having found him sitting on a bench reading idly by one of the many gardens. Thinking to sneak up behind him, Jane's plan of action had failed as Loki called out to her. Smiling to herself as she recalled their embrace and her gift of the book of Midgardian constellations, Jane sighed softly in content._

 _Drawing in a deep exhalation of air, Loki's senses were filled with Jane's alluring aroma. While he had initially reached for Jane to comfort her, he found himself struggling with the feeling of how right Jane felt in his arms. They fit so well together, after all. But, he knew it was too soon for him to even admit to the woman in his arms that he was in love with her; that he had been head over heels for the intelligent mortal for sometime now. So, was it all right for him to be holding her closely? One part of him agreed because she was a friend in need of help; the other side wishing he could turn his head and place soft kisses on her neck. Before he thought to ask her how she was feeling, the sound of Jane's voice greeted his ears._

 _"Could you stay the night? You can have the couch. I just don't want to be alone tonight." She knew the idea of asking her now-ex's brother to stay the night did seem absurd, but with everything that had happened today what with her mom's birthday as well as the breakup, Jane wanted to have someone nearby. Will you?" She asked again while pulling her head away to look at him hopefully._

 _The look in her eyes was his undoing as he had originally objected to the idea of staying in Jane's apartment. But, he also knew that if he could keep his hands away from her during their many embraces, he could handle spending the night with her. "If it will make things easy for you tonight, I will." Leaning in, he softly bestowed a kiss on her forehead before backing away from the chance to follow up on the many, many desires that he had for the woman in front of him. "Are you getting sleepy now, Jane?"_

 _"A bit, yeah, but since you're here, we could watch that one movie I kept telling you about. Are you up for it?" She was too focused on seeing if Loki was up to watching a movie with her to allow her mind to register the fact that he had kissed her forehead for the first time._

 _Trying to recall what movie she had brought up with him during her visits to Asgard, Loki's shoulders drew up in a shrug. "Whatever will make the dear Jane happy," he murmured; his lips curling up in a slight smile as he was surprised that she hadn't blushed or reacted to the forehead kiss. He, however, had felt his body practically sing from within as his lips came into contact with Jane's forehead._

 _"Great! Just let me set things up and we can watch, "Easy Living". It's one of Erik's favorites and he and I would watch it a lot when I was a kid."_

 _****_

 _The rest of the night had been filled with Loki laughing at the hijinks of the movie; his delight at the banker reminding him so much of Odin that he longed to find a way to show the Allfather the movie just so that he could understand that Midgard had made a movie mocking his extreme behavior. Getting so caught up in the movie, Loki had not yet noticed Jane getting drowsy to the point of leaning against him. But, as the scene where the main female character was being chased by the police, Loki's attention was drawn from the movie to the warmth emanating from his right shoulder. Casting a look, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the lovely Jane Foster sleeping soundly next to him. Thinking momentarily to wake her up so that she could go off to her bed, the way she shifted against him as her head moved to rest along the crook of his neck, Loki found himself realizing that allowing her to sleep on the couch was the better of the options presented to him. Using his magic to focus on the televison and turn it off, Loki wrapped his arm around Jane's sleeping form and moved to lay down on the couch; the sleeping mortal moving to lay on top of him as any residual tension fled her body. This night, he decided, was full of surprises as he moved a strand of her brunette locks from her face as he listened to her deep breathing. Allowing himself to sigh as he smiled to himself, Loki stared up at the ceiling as he focused on the gradual breathing of the woman on top of him while he tried to force away the desire that formed from the surprising position._

 _****_

 _Using the key Jane had given her when she had rented out the apartment, Darcy unlocked the door and blinked at the still dark apartment while sneaking a glance at her watch. It was a few minutes after eight in the morning and as Darcy reached for the light switch that was situated next to the door, the surprising sight on the couch caused Darcy to chuckle soflty. The sight of her boss snuggled close to a dark haired man made Darcy mentally celebrate Jane for indulging in what life had to offer. Moving closer to inspect the sleeping pair, a content smile graced the dark haired intern's lips as she saw that the very handsome stranger had his fingers tangled through Jane's brunette locks while Jane's right hand was doing the same with his short hair. They looked so peaceful together. Compared to Thor, the man holding Jane close in his sleep looked like the complete opposite of the well built blonde._

The memory of Darcy waking them up by greeting the two of them with a loud 'Good morning!' caused Loki to smile as he peered over at his brother. "It's been a while since you've seen her, you know. Are you prepared, brother?"

Glancing over at Loki with a faint smile as his shoulder length locks fluttered as the Bi-Frost started up, he looked forward before drawing his shoulders up in a shrug. "While it's true that it's been a while since I've seen Jane, it'll be good to see her again. What of you? The last time I remember you seeing her was when I brought her here months ago. You could always tell Father that you'd rather spend time away from Asgard elsewhere."

Sighing softly as the Bi-Frost was continuing to start up, Loki smiled at the thought of seeing Jane. He had missed her dearly during their time apart; his only way of knowing how she was doing was through daily visits with Heimdall. The other night before the decision for him to spend time with Jane in London after his outburst from finding out he was a Frost Giant, he had requested of Heimdall to check on Jane. To his utter amazement, Heimdall reported with a slight smile to his lips that Jane was looking for him; for Loki of Jotunheim. The pain of finding out he was not truly the son Odin had claimed he was from the time he was a small child visited him as he wandered back to the palace; the lingering thought that Jane was looking for him causing his heart to skip a beat. Remembering that his brother required an answer while also recalling the fact that Thor did not know of the night Loki spent with Jane on the night the two of them ended their relationship, Loki thought only to mimic Thor's shrug before looking at his brother. "It'll be wonderful to see her."

Grunting as he felt pleased with Loki's reply, Thor made his way to Heimdall; Loki following soon after. The thought that both the Allfather and his mother were both insistent on Loki spending time with Jane had been a surprising discussion from start to finish. When he had come home from ending his relationship with the astrophysicist, his father had seen to it to keep him busy with learning more about Asgardian rule while indirectly putting him in meetings with only the Lady Sif. While he was grateful to be able to spend time with his close friend, it was Jane who he had wanted to see; to talk to. But, as the blonde Prince paused to the left side of Heimdall, he recalled making a point to avoid inquiring about Jane's well being through Heimdall; his regret for leaving her and forcing her to make a ridiculous choice on her mother's birthday a painful thought that visited him daily. So, when both of his parents requested that he escort Loki to Jane's home in London, it had been understandable that he had initially refused. The very idea of either of them spending even a small measure of time in Jane's presence a bothersome notion. Yes, he missed her. Greatly. But, Thor was afraid of seeing the pain on her expression when she saw him; pain that he knew was of his doing. Regardless, his refusal was declined by his father who had said that Frigga felt it was best for Loki to have a change of pace. Why Jane, though? Yes, during their relationship, he had spent countless hours talking about her with both of his parents; mainly Frigga as he talked about each and every amazing encounter the two of them shared. When he had been able to first bring her to Asgard; even members of the staff came to greet her as the infamous Lady Jane who was part of very important work on Midgard.

Opting to stand next to Thor, Loki glanced over at Heimdall while witnessing the gatekeeper busy with configuring their landing in London. Before he looked away, Loki could have sworn he caught the sight of a wink from Heimdall. The gatekeeper was well aware of how very much in love with Jane he was; the number of visits alone was enough to prove the strength of his feelings for the woman. Smirking slightly in amusement, he peered down at his dark tunic with the simple accents that revealed to anyone of the nine realms that he was a member of royalty, he thought of the contents of his pocket dimension: the book that she had given him during one of her visits to Asgard was stored in there as a well as a book on the same topic of constellations while focusing on Asgard mainly. Hopeful that she would appreciate the gift, his thoughts were understandably stuck if she had changed during their time apart; so much so that when he looked around and expected to see the interior of the Bi-Frost, it was the familiar cityscape of London that greeted him.

****

Tossing her pencil onto the desk in front of her, Jane pushed herself away from the desk as if the furniture had offended her. The latest project that she had promised to look over for Tony Stark was frustrating her to no end; to the point of her wishing she could tell Tony that she could make zero sense of it. But, she wanted to help her friend. If anything, he had done a great deal to help her get a better footing with S.H.I.E.L.D.; memories of the elite organization thinking it appropriate to take away years and years of research because they feared she would misuse it. After all, as an old conversation with Nick Fury found its way from its hiding place and began to replay itself; her romantic involvement with the God of Thunder as well as a member of The Avengers had put her at risk and while she had been able to handle herself for the most part against any would-be attackers, the one night when she could have seriously used Thor to protect her had been a night that Nick Fury seemed to remind her on a daily basis. She had been making her way back to Stark Tower after a long night of assisting Bruce with a project when a man had decided to follow her. As busy as New York City was, the thought of not being noticed by the dozens of people who were too busy either staring at their mobile devices or engaging in conversations with others to notice a suspicious looking man following the astrophysicist irked her greatly. Her skin prickled with alert when she turned a corner only to realize that the tall, well built man with facial hair was not on his way home.

 _"Jane Foster?," he called out to her, strartling her immediately._

 _Thinking that the best route out of this unexpected meeting was to avoid speaking with the stranger, Jane immediately agreed to that option and instead focused on erasing the distance between herself and Stark Tower. She only had two more blocks, she mused. As the lack of response from the man greeted Jane's ears, she curiously peered over her shoulder to look for him. Frowning at the lack of his presence and wondering if she had imagined it, Jane moved to look forward only to let out such a loud gasp denoting how startled she was that a couple of people walking past her stopped to look over at her. The man who had been following her was front of her; a lustful smirk etched along his face. "So you're the one who was fuck buddies with the God of Thunder, eh? Did you know he and his merry band of 'heroes' destroyed my business? Granted we were selling top secrets to the highest bidder, but after my job was destroyed, I decided to make it a point to destroy what the giant oaf holds dear: his Janey Jane."_

 _One of the people who had stopped to watch the scene stepped forward; the sight of his dark hair and thin lips with piercing green eyes caused Jane to gasp in surprise as she recognized the sharp features that belonged to Loki. What was he doing here?_

 _Sparing a glance in Jane's direction, Loki winked at her before addressing her would-be attacker. "My good fellow, did your mother not tell you how impolite it was to accost women like this? From what you've said so far, your quarrel is with the Avengers; not the lovely Jane Foster. So, I highly suggest you give up this ridiculous move and go home. What say you to that?"_

 _Glaring at the man who had chosen to interrupt him, Jane's would-be attacker scoffed at Loki's appearance. "Back off, pal. None of this has anything to do with you, you hear me?"_

 _"Ah, but the lady has everything to do with me, good fellow." Annoyed with the man's lack of manners, Loki was considering where to do the most bodily harm before catching the sight of Jane shaking her head at him as if she knew she was wanting to hurt the mortal. So, instead of breaking each bone in the man's left hand, Loki swept forward and gathered Jane in his arms. Once more, the feeling of how right it felt for him to be holding her greeted him. Forcing his thoughts away from that particular feeling, he focused on the entryway of Stark Tower and transported them to the building; much to the amazement and anger of the man who had thought it right to harass her. "You're safe, Jane. I promise," Loki said softly as their feet touched down on the cement sidewalk._

 _"You didn't have to come, Loki." Still, she was grateful to see him again as she had grown to miss her dear friend._

 _Recalling a time when she had uttered those exact words, the God of Mischief smiled while still holding tightly onto the astrophysicist. "Ah, Jane, you should know by now that there's a lot that I don't have to do. Keeping an eye on you is something I want to do. Are you all right, though?," he asked, stepping away to allow his eyes to roam over her small frame while looking for any sign of harm._

 _"Yeah, I'm great; fantastic now that you're here-" her eyelids widened in horror as the admission of how glad she was that Loki was here replayed itself in her mind. Thinking only of finding a way to draw attention of the involuntary action, Jane mentally hurried with her attempt, "I mean, I'm tough, you know. Able to withstand a lot," she said nervously while wishing the concrete would open up beneath and send her far away from this embarrassing moment._

 _HIs eyelids had also widened as he was alerted to what she had said. She felt fantastic knowing he was here? His heart skipped a beat as he took in the woman in front of him. Was it possible she felt the same way about him? "You're glad I'm here, Jane?" He wasn't about to let her get away from that particular statement; its value far too important to be merely forgotten._

 _"Ah, well-" Jane paused, realizing that her attempt to draw attention from what she had originally said had failed miserably. Exhaling softly, she tried to find the best way to express herself. If she was being honest with herself, the sight of the dark haired Prince had filled her with such elation and relief that she had found herself wishing they were alone so that she could express the sudden rush of feeling with a kiss. Wait, did she want to kiss Loki? A quick glance up at the seemingly patient man and his inviting lips told her that, yes, she wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to kiss him during her second visit to Asgard when the two of them had been so caught up with discussing their individual planets' gravitational effects that she had been thoroughly impressed by how much he knew of Asgard and the understanding of science in its many forms. But, she had cancelled out the urge as she had still been in a relationship with Thor. Now, however, as their relationship had been over for sometime and her intern, Darcy, had been telling her time and time again that it was time for her to consider the prospect of finding someone who could understand her better; the alarming aspect of it all was that Jane was beginning to feel that Loki Odinson fit the bill. Not only did his intellectual side match hers, he made her laugh and knew how to nudge her out of a serious mood. But, was it right to desire something more when it came to someone an ex was related to? While she had seen people from school date friends of an ex, she had once learned that Erik had been dating her mom when her parents met. Plus, she had to remember that her love for Thor had, in actuality, been a farce. Yes, there had been an initial rush of interest in the towering blonde with a quick smile and Jane felt it was understandable for anyone to find Thor to be interesting. He had an easygoing personality, for one, and embodied the idea of Thor from the dozens of books on Norse Mythology. But, while the beginning of their relationship had been wonderful; the time apart as well as the noticeable differences in their likes and personality traits had caused a great deal of issues. Then, of course, she was reminded of the night he had agreed with her that their relationship was over. The very fact that such an event had occurred, would it be terrible for her to focus on the moments in her daily life when she thought of what it would be like to spend time with Loki in London. Would his eyes widen in surprise at the infamous Big Ben? Would he also chuckle at the sight of the Queen's guards?_

 _Realizing that she had remained silent for a decidedly longer time than she had anticipated, she tried to recall what they had been talking about. Ah, right; they were talking about her involuntarily letting him know how happy she was that he was here. She was, Jane admitted. "I am, Loki. Sorry for spacing out for a bit there. Needed to organize a few thoughts."_

 _The fact that she had, after a long period of silence, been able to be brave enough to agree to her admission, Loki drew a hand up to softly caress her cheek; the smooth texture sending shivers down his spine. While they had been able to be lucky to become good friends, his thoughts about Jane Foster had changed. She was, truly, one of a kind; someone who he knew he would have never found on Asgard or in the other realms. This beautiful and brilliant woman had forced her way into his heart and had taken over a large chunk of it. While, at first, he had fought off his attraction due to her relationship with his brother; he had allowed it to bloom steadily during the first night she slept in his arms. While she had been under a great deal of stress, the way she clung to him in her sleep felt as if she had wanted him there for more than what she was going through. She had even kissed his cheek when he was about to leave for Asgard; the after effects of the kiss causing him to grin throughout the rest of the day. "I'm glad I'm here, too, Jane. I missed you dearly."_

 _"You did?," Jane had been trying to contain the shiver that threatened to course throughout her body, but she ultimately lost as she stared into the hypnotic green eyes of the dark haired Prince. She had never reacted that way before._

 _Chuckling softly at the way she stared at him, Loki nodded before his gaze wandered down to her lips. They had been a part of both his daydreams and dreams; of him drawing her close to him and kissing her passionately or of brushing his lips along hers as he moved hungrily within her. The latter had been a recent addition to his thoughts of Jane; the idea of being given the chance to make love to her teasing and distracting him since he had last visited her. Licking his lips softly, Loki found himself wondering if she would allow him to kiss her. What if she refused? What provoked him to continue was the sight of her watching his tongue dart along his lips. There, he mused to himself, there was the undeniable proof that Jane's actions toward him were not those of a person who wanted to be friends. Still, "Jane, would it be all right if I kissed you?," he asked; a knot of anxiety forming in his abdomen as he awaited her reaction._

 _His question repeated itself over and over again in her thoughts before her eyelids widened once more as she realized the request he had asked her. He was wanting to kiss her. Loki of Asgard was actually wanting to kiss her. If she didn't already feel the chill evening air or the sounds of cars driving past, she would have sworn she was in the middle of experiencing quite the vivid dream. Instead as she felt his long fingers caressing her face still as well as the sight of his short, dark locks that held a slight curl, Jane licked her lips slowly; blushing as she watched his eyes to watch her tongue's movement. "I'd love it."_

 _Smiling at her acceptance, Loki drew his hand up to rest his pointer finger underneath her chin as he drew her head up as he lowered his in time to allow his lips to brush along hers. Their combined surprise filled groans greeted the two of them as the fire that had been lingering was given a chance to ignite. Needing more of her lips, Loki kissed Jane once more; this time pressing his lips against hers hungrily. His fingers slid from her chin up to her brunette locks; the digits busying themselves with wounding securely through the strands as he pulled the small astrophysicist close to him._

Smiling at the memory of sharing several kisses with Loki, Jane still had to report the fact that she would have been attacked bodily if Loki had not arrived. The anger and outrage in Fury's expression flashed in her mind as she leaned back in her chair; her mind recalling her having to explain that she was going to move back to London as soon as she was done helping Tony. Thankfully as she stared at the London skyline, Jane stood up to push the off white curtains to the ends of the rod before she went to look out. The sight that greeted her as her eyes moved down to the sidewalk that led to her building caused Jane to take off running out the door and to the elevator that was connected to the first through tenth floors of the building. Pressing furiously at the button designed to bring the elevator car to the first floor, Jane darted over to a nearby window that had the same view as her apartment. Curiously looking out for the reason she had darted out of her apartment, Jane's heart sunk as she began to wonder if she had imagined it; that her mind was playing tricks on her and convincing her that she had seen both Loki and Thor in front of her apartment. Had she been staring too long at the screen again? She knew she was getting to the point of needing sleep as she was on the second day of having little sleep due to her worry over Tony's current project, but she had never been the type to have hallucinations. So as she glanced at the elevator and took note of the fact it had picked up someone from the first floor and they were getting off on her floor, Jane shook her head in exhaustion and began to walk back to her place as she overheard the doors opening. Peering over her shoulder in curiosity at who had stopped on her floor, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the dark haired Prince who had been on her mind a lot as of late. He wore an equal expression of curiosity as she watched him look back at the elevator.

Casting a glance of wonderment at the elevator while wondering how he could take the mechanics of the moving car to Asgard, he was about to add another compliment to Thor about the smooth ride before his gaze wandered over to the reason why the two of them had traveled to Midgard. Taking in her form from the dark blue rain boots to her denim clad legs up to a light blue t-shirt that had the constellation, Pegasus, on it, the dark haired Prince's eyes wandered up to his favorite part of Jane Foster: her face. The look of surprise had been etched along her features and she seemed to be speechless which, given that both he and Thor had come to Midgard without letting her know, was understandable. What caught him off guard as usual was the rush of feeling for the woman before him. He had missed her from the moment he left New York to the moment he and Thor landed in London. Recalling a Midgardian saying of absence causing the heart to grow fonder, Loki found himself agreeing as his love for Jane Foster had grown. All that was needed was for him to know how she felt about him. The brief memory of their first to seventh kiss replayed itself in his mind; the sheer fact that each kiss on occurred in the span of an hour. Now as he stood within walking distance of her, Loki found himself ready to share the eighth. But, he hesitated, as anxiety lingered. Instead of closing the distance between the two of them to take her in his arms and hold her close to breathe in her inviting scent, Loki spared a glance at the somber expression on Thor's face before opting to smile in greeting at Jane. "Hello, my dear Ms. Foster."

Looking from both Loki to Thor; the sight of her ex an unexpected one given that she had only heard of his doings through S.H.I.E.L.D as well as social media, she nodded in acknowledgement and offered him a slight smile before looking over at the smiling God of Mischief. How was it possible he had become even more handsome from the last time she'd see him? Or, as Darcy had recently told her, was she simply starting to notice more and more of Loki as her feelings and attraction for him had grown over time? Thinking to consider all of that later, her lips widened in a truly content smile as she slowly began to make her way over to the two of them. While walking, she took in his smiling face as well as the crisp white dress shirt that had been unbuttoned to reveal his fairly attractive neck before noticing the dark pants and black shoes. He looked less than an Asgardian and more of someone who was destined to spend their days traveling the world. While she thought to look over at Thor, her gaze was locked on Loki as the ache for him grew. To think, she mused, he had been one of the first people to keep his promise that he was going to return to her. The fact that he had been able to do so caused her walking stride to speed up as she felt such a strong sense of emotion for the smiling Prince. She was going to hug him; that or she was going to crash into him. Focusing on her arms to react just as she was within arms' reach of Loki, Jane was grateful that she had not done the latter action as her arms wrapped around his shoulders while holding him tight. "You're back. I can't believe it."

Having watched her begin to walk to him, he took in the various emotions that were revealing themselves on her features and his heart began to ache. Coupled with the fact that he, too, was continuing to feel strongly about the small astrophysicist, the feeling of her holding onto him tightly made his smile widen as he linked his arms around her waist. "Indeed, Jane; I've returned. For good this time."

Wait. Did he just say what she think he said? Staying for good? Finally allowing her gaze to take in her ex who seemed to want to look anywhere, but at the sight of the reunion. "Is this true, Thor?"

Blue eyes drifted over to her; their owner's head proceeding to nod before he smirked faintly. "Aye, Jane. Odin wanted Loki to spend time with you as he's been through a difficult time as of late. After regaling my parents of your good deeds, Odin apparently thought it best for Loki to take a much needed vacation from Asgard. I will be around from time to time to help with The Avengers as it is my duty to protect this realm." His gaze roamed over her as he took in the woman who had played a part in his thoughts from the last time he saw her. "You look well, Jane."

Surprised that he had spoken to his family about her, her memories of Asgard now made sense as Frigga seemed to know things about her that only Thor knew of. Thinking to ask him about what had been said later, "You look well yourself, Thor." Recalling the dark haired Prince in her embrace and vice versa, she overheard him snickering at the awkward conversation between she and Thor. Lightly swatting at a shoulder at his behavior, she peered up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself, Loki."

"I don't look too bad? Listen to her, Thor. Ms. Foster has finally located her sense of humor," he said; a mischievous smirk finding its way along his lips as he looked down at Jane with a mix of amusement and adoration.

Scoffing at his remark, Jane pulled away to shake her head before replying, "Will you listen to him, Thor? Ego, ego, e-" the rest of her attempt at a comeback was lost as she felt the warm pressure of a kiss touch her lips. A surprised groan emanated from her before she returned the kiss; grateful that he had taken the initiative to give her what she had been wanting since he had arrived.

While he had not, initially, thought to kiss her; he had been greeted with the feeling of how right she felt in his arms once more and wanted to act on it. Having chosen so, he was proud of himself for kissing Jane as her lips felt so wonderful against his. Was he ever going to get enough of her? He sincerely doubted it as he continued the kiss; his hands rubbing soothing circles along her lower back. The woman in his arms emitted a soft moan and if the two of them weren't in the presence of his brother, Loki would have wanted to see if it was all right for him to make her moan louder. Instead, he focused his attention on the kiss.

Having looked away from Jane, Thor began to consider how long he was going to need to stay before he was allowed to leave. While it was nice to be able to see Jane, his feelings for her were still a mess and it did not help him at all that she looked even more beautiful. Wondering, however, why both Jane and Loki were so quiet, the God of Thunder peered over at the two of them and as the sight of the two of them lost in a passionate embrace greeted him, he had nearly lost his usual steady grip of his hammer. Why were they kissing? The sight of his brother kissing Jane was, understandably, a surprising one as he had never thought the two felt anything past a simple friendship. At the same time, Thor did find it bizarre that his mother seemed determined to have Loki sent to Midgard to spend time with Jane. Was this why? While he knew his mother possessed foresight, could she have been able to foresee this moment? Dozens upons dozens of questions filled the blonde's head; questions he felt his mother would be able to answer. Reminding himself to head home once he checked on Stark and the Avengers, Thor's thought process was caught off by the soft, pleasure filled moan that emanated from Jane as she continued the kiss. She looked so happy in Loki's arms; a happiness that he had only witnessed in the beginning of their relationship before things got in the way. The way she clung to Loki as well as the way his brother held her close was unlike anything Thor had ever seen or experienced in his lifetime. It was almost as if the two of them had been lovers for decades with the way they fit together.

Forcing his gaze away from the two of them, he was willing to admit he felt an initial twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. There was something different about the way she acted around Loki when they had arrived on her floor thanks to the elevator; she had even gone as f  
far to embrace him in a loving fashion. Then there was the way Loki had acted when the two of them had been given the order by Odin to go to Midgard. Long ago, his brother would have balked at the idea of spending an hour in Midgard; let alone time for him to do some 'soul searching' as their mother suggested. What had struck Thor the most was that as soon as they left the throne room, the sight of Loki's excited smile startled him. Was it possible the things Thor had seen in Jane were the same things Loki noticed?

The delicious warmth of Loki's lips on hers sunk down to her abdomen as she felt the continued affection act like a soothing balm on her frazzled nerves. How was he able to make her feel so fantastic and why had she never felt this way with Thor? A sense of panic filled her suddenly as she realled that Loki's brother was still around. Pulling away from the kiss; a sense of regret echoing through her as she tried to catch a breath from the previously ongoing kiss as well as the hints of desire waking up in her, Jane looked over at Thor apologetically.

"Hey; sorry for ignoring you. Will you be staying here long?," she managed while trying a stifle a pleasure filled groan as she felt Loki's lips on her neck. Needing to put distance between herself and Loki so that she could properly speak with Thor without the wonderfully distracting affection from the God of Mischief, Jane pushed her away and was greeted with such a tremendous sense of regret that she found herself wanting to be back in Loki's embrace. Without realizing it, her right hand sought out Loki's and wrapped her fingers around his; the smirking dark haired Prince looking down at their joined hands before looking at her with an amused smirk.

Raking a hand through his dark locks, Loki's heart was pounding rapidly at the wonderful kiss he and Jane had shared; the rate loud enough that he could imagine only Thor would be able to register. Peering over at his brother while catching Jane's inquiry, Loki offered a reply, "My brother will be visiting the Midgardian superheroes that he speaks of so often before he returns home. Isn't that right, Thor?"

Loki's heart rate was, indeed, registering in his mind as Thor did his best to keep his facial features under control. The last thing any of them needed was for him to reveal the hundreds of questions still in his mind about the nature of their relationship, for one. Overhearing Loki speak, Thor nodded in acknowledgement. "Aye, but I do promise to check in from time to time to make sure my brother behaves," he added while looking over at the now grinning God of Mischief. "You will be on your best behavior with Jane, yes?"

"But, of course, brother of mine. The dearest lady and I are good friends so this time together will only strengthen things." He wanted to add that he was hopeful a romantic relationship stood a chance, but he knew such things were best to be discussed in private. "So, until then- I believe I'm going to check out my new abode. Give my love to mother, will you?" He proceeded to give his brother a light bow of the head while smirking and looking kindly down at Jane. "Lead the way, Ms. Foster."

Remaining silent during the conversation between Thor and Loki, Jane was able to take in the physical differences between the two men. While Thor had the bulky, beach boy build that women all over the world sought after; it was Loki's lanky yet muscular frame that she adored. The way he carried himself; his posture revealing that he was a member of a royal family as he almost always seemed to walk with a sense of grace that Jane could never match in her lifetime. Catching the tail end of the conversation and finding Loki looking down at her expectantly, Jane found herself wanting to do two things at once: give Loki a grand tour of her new apartment as she had opted for a two bedroom for the times that Erik or Darcy wanted to crash whenever they were in town and hug Thor. The latter was a confusing prospect because she had not been in the same room as him since the breakup. But, the man was still someone she wanted to count as a friend. With that in mind, she let go of Loki's hand and moved to hug the towering blonde.

The unexpected hug threw Thor off guard immediately as he looked from the small woman to his brother who watched on in confusion. "Jane, what are you doing?"

"It's just been a long time since I've seen you and while I did not expect to see you, I'm glad you both came here. I'm also glad you're doing well and as random as this is going to sound, I was wondering if you'd be all right with us staying friends? I really did miss you, Thor. As a friend," she added, ending the embrace so that she could look at him properly.

Was Jane Foster ever going to cease surprising him? Thor shook his head to himself before smiling softly. "Aye, Jane. I would very much enjoy the chance to stay in your life as friends because I, too, have missed you." Glancing at Loki whose expression had softened as his eyes made their way to the back of Jane's head; the green orbs gazing at her lovingly. Catching the look, Thor looked down at Jane while wondering if she knew Loki of Asgard was in love with her. Deciding that piece of information was meant for the two of them to discuss privately, Thor made his way back to the elevator. "If you'll both excuse me, I must meet Stark in New York. Farewell, Loki. Farewell, Jane." He offered the two of them a slight smile before walking into the elevator just as soon as it opened it doors for him.

"That was very kind of you, I hope you know. Not many women in Thor's life span have wanted to truly be with him as friends. You've done well, my dear Jane." Loki murmured after watching Thor leave while wandering over to the astrophysicist. Longing to wrap his arms around her from behind, he found himself embarrassed for giving into his desires with her. Instead, Loki took her right arm and hooked it around his left. "The tour awaits whenever you're ready, Jane."

****

Days that turned into weeks that turned into months passed by as Loki soon became accustomed to London and all that it had to offer. At first, he had requested Jane to take him around the large city to take in all that she had told him about: the historical aspects of the city to her favorite shops to get a cup of coffee or tea when the mood hit her. Now as he had reached his third month of being in London, the dark haired Prince had felt confident in himself to find his way around without getting lost. His brother had made a visit or two during the passing months as well as Jane's father figure and mentor, Dr. Erik Selvig. The latter had found Loki in the middle of trying to understand how to create the omelet dish that Jane was fond of; the wobbly egg irking him beyond reason as he was tempted to use his magic to bypass the steps that Jane had shone him one morning. Having introduced himself to Erik while stating his intentions to the man about Jane, Erik had surprised Loki thoroughly that morning by taking the silver spatula away from him. Memories of the older man telling Loki how he had been the one to show Jane how to make this particlar omelet, Loki both watched and took mental notes as the man proceeded to make the process simple. After that, the two of them ate together and had gone out later in the evening to a favorite pub of Erik's.

Recalling the moment Darcy burst into the two bedroom apartment to gasp and point rapidly at him, Jane had come to the rescue and proceeded to explain that, yes, he was the same man she had spent the night with and he was also the same man that she found herself talking to Darcy about. The surprised Ms. Lewis had struggled with the best way to greet Loki; even voicing her confusion since she didn't know if she should bow or wave given that Loki was royalty. Instead of helping her intern decide on the best option, Loki watched as Jane handed Darcy a handful of books; Jane going as far as to explain that each of them were needed at 'the library'. The sight of the frustrated dark haired woman caused Loki to smirk to himself as he had witnessed, firsthand, how demanding Jane's job for S.H.I.E.L.D was and what it had a habit of doing to her friendships.

Pausing in front of the stovetop, Loki added the finishing touch to the omelet that he had managed to perfect within a day or so from Erik's lesson on 'the art of making an omelet'. Picking up the plate, Loki had found himself wanting to surprise Jane with her favorite breakfast choice as she had loudly exclaimed last night how she was done, finally, with her project with Tony and that she was ready to sleep for a year. Her bizarre Midgardian saying had made him laugh to himself before he congratulated her on a job well done. Normally when she had finished with a part of a project, she would come running to his room and ask if he was willing to watch a movie or go stargazing; the latter of the two choices being his favorite as he, too, loved to take in the stars. That night, however, when he had been in the middle of a book when he was pulled away from it due to the loud sound she had made, the way she had watched him caused the dark haired Prince's skin to prickle. There was a distinct look of hunger for him that had revealed itself in her beautiful eyes which made him wish he could take her in his arms and kiss her soundly. Instead he had opted for taking in his arms and hugging her; something that he had done several times during his stay in London. While there was a lack of their nude forms pressed against each other in the throes of passion, Loki was content to hold Jane close to him; the now all-too familiar feeling of Jane feeling right in his arms becoming a constant in his life. Pulling his thoughts away from the recent past, Loki started for Jane's room only to be startled as the woman who he had made the omelet for was a few feet away from him. Surprise continued to fill him as he was not only astonished that he had been too lost in his thoughts to notice her approaching him from behind, it was the sight of her pajama attire that made his cheeks flush. Normally she would have opted for a t-shirt and pants, but with the change of weather occurring and London experiencing a heat wave, Jane was dressed in a loose t-shirt and underwear. Desire filled thoughts started to present themselves as Loki considered putting the plate down and scooping up the woman to kiss her passionately. Instead, he remained still as he watched with a mix of curiosity and hunger. "Jane?"

Sounds from the kitchen had drawn Jane out of her slumber as she was having one of the best dreams in her life: Loki had come into her room during the night and had proceeded to kiss her from her lips to her jaw before continuing onward to perform a spell to remove her clothing as he spent the rest of the dream making love to her. Blinking gradually as her blurry gaze took in the ceiling above her, she was expecting to feel surprise for having such an erotic dream about the God of Mischief, but after the night when she and Loki had been in the middle of having dinner and she casually brought up the idea of the two of them taking a walk after to see if they would be able to spot the Litle Dipper constellation, a very enjoyable discussion about the differences between Asgardian and Midgardian constellations had been brought up. Recalling that the two of them had discussed the same topic during one of her visits in Asgard, Jane was once more presented with the desire to kiss the dark haired Prince as his continuous knowledge of constellations was such a turn on for the lover of stars. Instead, she had opted for getting out of her seat and moving to lean against the table before giving into one of her many desires that had formed during the time she had known him. Jane's lips curled up in a soft smile as she recalled leaning down to brush a kiss along the spot where his right ear met with his neck. What followed next brought a blush to Jane's face as she got out of the bed. From what she had originally thought was a simple kiss turned into her being surrounded by Loki's arms as his lips danced softly along Jane's neck. Unfortunately, their impromptu encounter had been put on hold as the God of Thunder loudly cleared his throat in an attempt to give the two of them a chance to recognize that they were not alone.

Now as Jane smoothed a finger over her lips as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror that had been placed above her dresser, Jane was confident that she and Loki would not have to worry about being interrupted as she remembered Thor mentioning that he was merely 'checking on his brother before also checking in on Stark before returning back to Asgard'. To think, she used to be hurt when Thor vanished for weeks on end, but as her fingers brushed along the few trinkets on her dresser, her mind had firmly converted itself into recognizing that Thor was a friend. His brother, however, was a whole different story. Being in close proximity with a mischevious man who delighted in making her life a mix of wonderful to maddening had been something Jane had only experienced in small doses during her visits to Asgard. Now if she were to step out of her room, she'd likely catch the alluring sight of a God in her kitchen. Or, if it was a rainy day, she would have found him either in his room reading or leaning against the window seat reading. During meal times, he had made it his mission to either assist her or lean against the counter as the two of them discussed a plethora of topics. Smiling to herself, Jane felt it was beyond time for her to admit that she had fallen in love with Loki. While the beginning of said feelings had started in Asgard when she was still with Thor, it was in the times when it had been Loki to come to her when she was in need - not Thor - that had triggered the growth of her feelings for the dark haired Prince. At one point, she had been strongly convinced that she truly did care for Lok as much as a friend could. It was after a lengthy conversation with Darcy who had proceeded to reveal not only Jane's moment with Loki as well as her ever increasing feelings for the dark haired Prince, Jane soon learned that whenever she had her back to Loki, Darcy would catch him watching Jane with such an intense mix of love and desire in his expression and eyes that she was always in anticipation for the day when his self control came undone and he revealed how very much in love with Jane he was. Her mouth had remained open for all of two minutes before the waiter at the cafe came to their table. Upon his arrival, Jane had closed her mouth much to Darcy's amusement; the dark haired intern telling their waiter that Jane was in love with someone and he was in love with her. Having blinked in confusion, the waiter murmured his congratulations while Jane's right foot crashed against Darcy's; the girl's pained groan surprising the waiter before Darcy informed him that she was on her period.

Laughing softly at the memory while also recalling Darcy's instructions that she needed to talk to Loki about her feelings, the comforting smell of an omelet being prepared caused Jane to walk out of her bedroom. As predicted, she was greeted with the sight of Loki busying himself in the kitchen. How was this man still single? He was kind, funny, able to make a person feel as if they were the only one he was paying attention to. Topping it off was how he looked when he was in the middle of doing something he shouldn't; the adorable look of mischief lighting up his features as he laughed and explained what he was doing. Well, if she was going to fall in love, who better to do so than with someone who could keep up with her intellectually? Realizing that he had called out her name, Jane had to tear her eyes away from his body before answering, "Hey."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Hm? No. Loki, there's something I want to tell you; something that's been on my mind for a while now." She was going to tell him she loved him. Jane Foster was going to willingly jump off the cliff's edge and pray that she wouldn't crash into sharp rocks.

"Ah, you do? Now I'm curious. What is it?"

Making her way over to him, she took the plate from him only to take his hands in hers. The sight of his knuckles with his neatly trimmed fingernails made her smile softly before she looked up at curious green eyes watching her steadily. "Well, you know that we've been friends for a long time, right?" His nod greeted her as his curiosity increased. Her stomach began to fill with nervous butterflies as she wished she had rehearsed this. Pushing onward, "I've been having such an amazing time with you that I - well," her gaze drifted down to his fingers, "I'm in love with you, Loki." She finished before looking up at him expectedly. What she found threw her off guard immediately as she caught the twinkle of tears threatening to spill out as well as a smile that looked like it went from ear to ear. "Loki?"

Drawing his hands from Jane's gentle hold, Loki felt his self control begin to give way as he cupped Jane's face and leaned his head down to kiss the woman he loved softly. For so long he had wanted to tell her; for so long he had played this moment out to the moment he told her loved her as well as the moment he kissed her. Now, however, it was her admission that had snapped the leash on his self control as the kiss intensified. He loved Jane so much and knowing that she loved him was almost too good to be true. Needing her in ways that he had only thought about, Loki's hands reached down to grasp onto her rear end as he pulled her close to him. The surprised groan that touched his lips caused his arousal to scream loudly in his mind; the feel of her linking her arms around his waist fueling his continued attentions to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Loki," Jane managed as she pulled away from the kiss; her own arousal roaring in her veins as memories of the erotic dream replayed themselves. She wanted him buried inside of her. Now. "I need, I need -"

"Sssh, it's all right, Jane. Take your time. I'm here."

Letting go of him, Jane moved away from him only to push everything off the table behind her; papers flying off the surface before she hopped onto it. "No, I want you, Loki. I've wanted you since you helped me with that guy in New York. Please, make love to me." She was exposing herself, she knew, but if what Darcy had said was correct, Loki felt the same way.

The enticing sight of Jane Foster on a table in front of him did not help his arousal whatsoever. If anything, he felt the tightness in his pants forming as he allowed his eyes to roam over her hungrily. In his own private thoughts, Jane's legs were typically wrapped around his waist as he made love to her; the sound of his name on her lips filling the air as he sent her over the edge. "Jane, are you sure?"

Nodding rapidly, Jane reached for him; hopeful that he would agree to her request. Normally, she would have waited long into any romantic relationship for the discussion of sexual intimacy to be brought up, but with Loki, everything was different.

With a sly smirk, he focused on their clothing with their magic and caused the garments to disappear just as he moved toward her. "I will have to apologize beforehand. I've been wanting you since the day you arrived on Asgard and so this might go a lot quicker than you're expecting. I promise to go slower next time."

Her cheeks flooded with such intense color at the idea of there being a next time that she could only nod in acceptance before she felt the tip of his aroused cock brush along her entrance. If anything, she was not in the mood for a slow, lovely session of lovemaking. The erotic dream from last night had been more than enough to trigger her own arousal. The hiss that emanated from him as his cock felt what the dream had done to her greeted Jane as she wrapped her arms around him. Her eyelids widened as she felt him slide in gradually; the sheer girth an unexpected surprise as she felt him move to bury himself in her.

"Gods, Jane..-" Giving himself a chance to catch his breath, he looked down at the betwitching woman with a content smile. Knowing he was only going to last four to five strokes tops, Loki reached down with the middle finger of his right hand and began to rub at Jane's clit in counter-clockwise motions as he was determined to send her over the edge before he followed suit. The pleasure filled sounds spilling form Jane's open mouth caused the God of Mischief to smile lasciviously as he watched her lean back against the table, arching her hips as her hips moved hungrily against his finger. "That's it, Jane. Please don't hold it in. I want to hear you say my name as you climax, my dear." His smile grew at the fact that he was, finally, able to utter the nickname 'my dear' in the way it was intended. She had said that she loved him; Jane Foster actually loved him. 

Gasping loudly and gripping onto the table, Jane groaned his name as she felt Loki pull out only to push back in; the sheer delight of having close to what she had dreamed about happening in real life. "Loki..," she whimpered. She knew she was getting close to her climax; the sensation of being made love to by Loki almost too good to be true. "I'm so close, Loki.."

Looming over the pleasure filled astrophysicist while resting his elbows on the table, Loki's lips sought out Jane's as he finally gave into his own desires; his hips wildly thrusting against her as he drove his painfully aroused cock in and out of Jane. Each move caused him to moan loudly against her mouth as he soon felt her tightening around him as he felt her own moans against him while she gave into her climax. Thrusting through the waves and convulsions that caused his Jane to arch her body beneath him, Loki felt his own release rushing forward. Parting the kiss, his lips moved to Jane's neck as he tried his best to place soft kisses along the smooth skin as his hips mindlessly pumped against her as he came undone and exploded inside of the woman he loved.

Panting in exhaustion while experiencing an overwhelming sense of feeling like she had come home from being gone an eternity, Jane watched Loki as he experienced his release and she found herself being more and more in love with him at that moment. Feeling him collpase onto her before rolling off of her to rest on his back, she listened to him focus on catching his breath. Peering over at him, she watched his bare chest rise and fall as he worked on calming his body. Rolling onto her side once she had enough energy, Jane brushed her lips along his chest. A soft groan greeted her ears as she felt strong hands reaching up to stroke her cheeks. "Hey."

Emitting a faint chuckle at the beautiful woman next to him, Loki's fingertips traced soft designs along Jane's cheeks as he watched her. "I love you, Jane. I've been wanting to tell you that since the first moment I felt it. Remember that day when we were comparing Asgardian constellations to those that belong here? That, I think, is the moment I fell in love with you. The way your eyes light up whenever you're passionate about something with the way you smile when you feel you're being recognized. It was those things and more that made me realize how much I wanted you. I didn't just want your body though-" he paused to smirk as a hand slid from her face down to her bare upper back before continuing, "your body is definitely a bonus. I wanted everything about you. I know this is off timing given that we've just made love for the first time, but I want to be with you long term if you're willing." His smirk had vanished only to be replaced with a look of seriousness mixed with vulnerability and hope.

Listening to him as he shared the moment when he realized he was falling in love with her, Jane shivered softly as she felt the light touch on her back. The fact that the man who she had considered one of her closest friends was not only in love with her; he had only recently made love to her. Needing to be sure this moment wasn't an extended version of her erotic dream, Jane moved a hand down to lightly pinch at a wrist. Wincing slightly at the pain, she shook her head at her silly behavior, but also found herself immensely grateful that she was very much awake for all that had occurred. "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, Loki, my answer is yes."

"Girlfriend is such a childish term, Jane Foster," he murmured while wondering why she had pinched herself. "Also, why did you pinch yourself earlier?"

"You caught that?" Catching his nod as a reply, Jane rested her chin on Loki's chest while eyeing him. "Well, as a kid growing up, I was told by kids in school that if you weren't sure if you were awake or not, that the best way to find out was to pinch yourself. If it hurt, you were awake. If it didn't, you were still asleep. Sound advice from eight year olds."

"Mm, oh yes. To think I originally considered pinching as a form of bodily harm. Now I've learned it's meant as a way to figure out if Midgardian children are asleep or awake," he said sarcastically.

Poking at him for his remark, she recalled his earlier statement. "Well, what should I call myself in terms of a relationship?"

"My Jane." Desire had deepened his voice as he drew himself up. Smiling slightly as Jane moved with him, Loki brushed his lips along hers before pulling away, "And I will be your Loki," he murmured before bowing his head and taking a nipple into his mouth; its owner's surprised gasp greeting him as he began to lave it with his tongue.

"Wait, wait- what are you doing?," Jane demanded while pulling the God of Mischief's head from her now aching nipple.

"Making love to my Jane, of course. If you don't remember, I did promise that I would make up for my rash behavior. You see, I was just too overcome with the chance to be with you romantically that I couldn't hold back. Now, if you'll excuse me," he concluded by taking the same nipple in his mouth and suckling on it; the remainder of the night filled with their combined moans.

(END OF FLASHBACK! Thank you so much for the request and I hope you've enjoyed it! See you all at Chapter 11!) 


	12. Chapter 11

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: M for violence.

Description: Loki finds out what happened between Thor and Jane.

Songs: "Giving Tree" by Plain White T's, "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur,

Chapter 11

Pausing in mid step, Loki looked from the large window that overlooked the shimmering Rainbow Bridge to the door that marked the entrance to his library. While there were several other rooms dedicated to knowledge and history, Loki had toiled endlessly in creating a reading room just for him. Dark gold walls peeked out from the towering bookcases filled with thousands and thousands of books; each holding a special place in the God of Mischief's heart as he moved to the window. The room, from what his mother had once told him, used to house his grandfather's collection of wartime trinkets; the smell of old blood having been one of the harder parts of cleaning out the room for his plans of a library. But, after receiving permission from the Allfather, Loki recalled the joy of being able to both have his own special nook as well as the various moments of adding the large collection of books over time. Moving toward the window, he was also visited by the memory of when he first showed Jane the room; the memory of her elation at the room being one of the many reasons Loki began to suspect that the woman was meant to be in his life long term. As the memory played on, he smiled to himself as he recalled cornering her against the very window that he was currently looking out of and enjoying their tenth kiss. How he was able to remember the order of each significant kiss shocked him at times; especially given the number of kisses the two of them shared being close to the hundreds and hundreds of thousands. Wishing the woman whose lips drove him to distraction was around, he moved to sit on the window seat; the dark green velvet cushions greeting his backside as he peered down at his hands. The sight of the simple gold wedding band that adorned his left hand caught his gaze as he drew the hand up for closer inspection. While, he recalled, that he had opted for jewelry that befitted his status as a Prince of Asgard as well as Jotunheim, it was his wife's insistence that they choose simplicity. She had continued to explain that she preferred meaningful jewelry instead of the gaudy stuff; the sight of the upset jeweler in front of them flashing in his mind as Loki chuckled. Lucky for him, though, he had been able to have their names etched along the inside of the ring; the memory of Jane's surprised and tearful expression as he showed her the inside before sliding it on the ring finger of her left hand causing him to smile as well as feel his heart ache with longing. What was taking her so long?

Combing a hand through his shoulder length locks, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the window while he wished he and Jane were home. While he enjoyed the pillows in Asgard, the ones at home were far more suitable. Having stopped at home for a brief moment before returning to Asgard thanks to his status as a master sorcerer, he had stared at the bed longingly before grabbing the book that he had wanted to finish reading on his way out. Recent thoughts of home and Midgard itself appeared in his mind as he began to remember when he had stopped to visit both Darcy and Erik to share the news of Jane's pregnancy. While the first had screamed in understandable joy and had offered to make him dinner, it was Erik's reaction to the news that caused the resting God to smile. Having appeared in the living room portion of Erik's apartment in London, the elder man had greeted Loki and offered to make him a drink. Accepting the offer, Loki had chosen to sit with the offered cup of tea as he shared the news with Erik. What had surprised him was the fact that Erik had not only pulled him up from where he was sitting, he had even embraced Loki tightly. The unexpected embrace had surprised Loki so much that he had begun to cry happily; the man who had, long ago, been weary of him when he and Jane first started dating had chosen to hug Loki and had even referred to the dark haired Prince as his son. The Dr. Erik Selvig had referred to Loki, Prince of Asgard, as his son. Once the embrace had ended and the two of them managed to pull themselves together, Loki said his goodbyes with promises to say hello to his wife. If only she were here so that he could share his experiences on Midgard.

Hurrying down the long corridor that led to her husband's private library, Jane focused on the task of running while also shoving a piece of mint gum into her mouth; the need to get the taste of Thor out of her system immediately. Wishing there was a way to go back in time without disturbing the present time period, Jane found herself wishing she could go back to thank her past self for having thought to pack away a package of gum for her trip to Asgard. Slowing down to a fast paced walk, Jane pocketed the gum and used her free hands to roll up the sleeves of her college sweatshirt; the school's logo standing proudly against the fabric. While she should have stopped to change her clothes as the confused looks of people walking by confirmed that her attire was abnormal, Jane could not find it within herself to turn around and go back to their room just to change her clothes. She was too busy focusing on getting to the library and hugging her husband; the thought of his embrace quickening her pace as she smiled. As the sounds of her equally worn sneakers echoed slowly along the extravagantly built flooring, the reason why she was needing to chew gum on an empty stomach caused her steps to slow before she gradually came to a halt. Of all the times in her life when she could erase a moment, her ex's attempt to persuade her to leave the man she loved dearly topped the time she had walked into a lecture only to realize she was in the wrong room and had, in the dim light of her room, put on shoes that did not match. Grimacing at the old memory, she found herself agreeing with ease that Thor trying to convince her to come back to him was the ultimate winner. Fear lingered in her gut as well as the lack of sustenance; the former causing her to lean against a nearby column as she peered down at the pair of sneakers that had been a gift to herself when she had been accepted at Culver; Erik having laughed softly as the gift choice reminded him of her father. Wondering if Loki had been able to make contact with Erik and Darcy, her empty stomach let out a slight grumble; the sound noticeable enough to pull Jane from her worries about how her husband was going to react to his brother making a move on her. Brushing her fingers along her abdomen, she was also reminded that her son or daughter was busy growing and would need food from their mom soon. "Let's go find Dad, ok?" She shook her head at the fact that she was trying to speak to her unborn child, but the idea of it seemed comforting.

Stepping away from the column, she began to hurry down the hallway once more; determination as well as the thought that she had successfully spoken to her unborn child filling her thoughts; so much so that she crashed face first into an unyielding obstacle. Pain radiated from her sore nose as she declared the crash to be her fault. If Darcy was here, she knew the dark haired intern would have fallen over by now; laughter filling the room at the sight of her boss face planting. Smiling ruefully while also beginning to miss her intern, Jane began to move away to inspect what she had crashed into before long arms wrapped themselves around her as a worried tone greeted her ears.

"Are you all right, Jane?," said the all-too familiar voice; a hint of concern laced with amusement added to the question.

Surprise and joy filed her as she recognized the voice; her head tilting up to be greeted by concern filled eyes and an amused smirk. "Hey," she replied; smiling at the sight of her husband as she took in his facial expression and the lips that she was wanting to kiss.

His amused smirk deepened as he glorified in how distracted she randomly became around him. He had left the library, having grown restless and wanting to make sure Jane was all right. When he turned the corner to make his way to their room, he was partly surprised as he had felt her presence nearby. What had astonished him was the amusing fact that she had seemed to be too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to him. Shaking his head in adoration at the foolish woman in front of him, he reached down to cup her face as his still concern filled eyes roamed over her facial features; worry that she had injured herself. Instead as his eyes took her features, the sight of her smile caused his smirk to shift as he leaned his forehead against hers. "My dear Jane, where have you been?" The smell of mint gum filled his nostrils from the angle he was in and he made a faint tsking sound before continuing, "I could have sworn I had asked you to purchase this particular brand for the trip. You'll have to share, my dear."

Blushing slightly at their close proximity, his original question filling her thoughts as she was reminded of the kiss that Thor had apparently thought was best to give her. Wishing for privacy just as a pair of female servants smiled shyly at the couple; the two servants giggling and whispering about how handsome the Prince was. Watching as he overheard their comments, he turned his head to greet them and bowed his head before moving his attention back to Jane, "Let's go back to the library before I tell you. Oh and -" she reached into where she had placed the package of gum and pulled it out before offering him the rest. "I did pack it for you, but I put it with my stuff."

Taking the package of gum, Loki chuckled in gratitude before reaching to hold his wife close as he magically transported the two of them back to the library. Once they were safely inside, he drew his hands up to cup her face as he both nudged her head up and brushed his lips along hers; the almost immediate sense of comfort filling him as he deepened the kiss. The sound of her pleasure filled groan greeted him as his fingers slid into her brunette strands; his mouth slanting along over hers to achieve the perfect angle to allow him to devour her mouth with ease. His tongue grazed her bottom lip as he sought entry; the feel of her lips parting in permission causing him to groan happily as his hands moved from her face to her rear end to allow him to tug her closer to him as his tongue happily invaded her mouth.

Leaning up into the kiss as best as she could manage, Jane groaned softly as she felt both his hands on her rear as well as his tongue claiming her mouth. How was it possible that even after being married to Loki for almost a decade that each kiss or intimate moment that the two of them shared felt like the first: intense and meant to be? Fingers slid up along his wavy locks, entangling themselves as her tongue sought out his as she returned each and every move from her husband. However as she continued onward, her long forgotten stomach decided to announce its need for food as it let out a loud grumble. Just as sudden as the sound had revealed itself, Jane ended the kiss just as she caught the sound of her husband laughing in front of her.

"My dearest wife, please do not tell you've forgotten to eat." Loki said; laughter still bubbling within him as he slowly let go of her.

"I was busy with your brother since you've seemed to have forgotten," she huffed.

"Busy in what way? You, actually, have yet to tell me what you and my brother were up to," he asked, curiously. "How about this - I'll take you to the kitchens and make you breakfast while you tell me, all right?"

Tucking her slightly swollen bottom lip and trapping it with her teeth, Jane nodded while hoping the kitchens were empty. The last thing she needed was for someone to learn that Thor had gotten fresh with her.

Taking note in the sight of his wife's anxious reaction, Loki could not help but wonder what had happened. Allowing his eyes to roam over his wife's form, he noted in relief that nothing untoward was on her, but the way she was starting to fidget made him wonder if she would oppose to him performing a spell to go through her memories. Normally, he would not have been considerate with such a spell; the way he usually did it could be seen as forceful. With his wife, he had long since decided on doing his best to keep himself under control with her. She didn't deserve any of his previously nasty habits. Moving to wrap his arms around her once more securely, he focused his attention on bringing them to the kitchens; the sight of his brother sitting at a table surprising all three of them.

"Thor," both Loki and Jane said, simultaneously.

Pausing in mid bite, the blonde Prince of Asgard looked from Loki to Jane; memories of earlier replaying itself in his mind. Forcing a small smile along his features, he found himself wishing he had Loki's ability of vanishing with ease. "Brother, Jane." He nodded in acknowledgement before opting to continue eating.

"We can leave if you want to be alone, Thor." Jane inquired as she moved away from Loki, hopeful that he would agree. To her dismay, he shook his head.

"I'd rather not, Jane. I feel this meeting was fated to happen, actually." He peered between the two of them once more; the sight of his brother's confusion and curiosity compared to Jane's discomfort and dread greeting him. "There's leftover food to be had."

Glancing away from his brother while he tried to understand the awkward tension that existed between his wife and brother, Loki caught sight of the meal that had been prepared for the royal family before shaking his head. "Thank you, but no. Jane has a love for my omelets and I've offered to cook for her."

Surprise caused Thor to drop his fork on the floor; the loud clatter of silverware dancing along the floor echoing loudly as he stared at Jane in shock while moving to retrieve the fallen fork. Once he was up and had sat down, he continued to eye Jane in shock. "He cooks for you, Jane?"

"We take turns, mainly. Ever since Erik taught him how to make my favorite breakfast from when I was a kid, Loki insists on making it whenever I request it. Then, when I'm not buried under a lot of projects for S.H.I.E.L.D, I'll make dinner." Looking over at her husband gathering the ingredients needed for the dish, her mind wandered to the day they had revealed their feelings for each other as well as the thoroughly wonderful events that took place on the table soon after. Wishing she and Loki were alone so that she could tell him what was on her mind, she made a mental note to tell him later as she felt a lascivious smile form along her facial features.

"Ah." Curiosity formed in Thor's mind as he watched Jane smile in a way he'd never seen before. His eyes followed the direction that she was looking in and he sighed softly as he could only imagine why she was looking at Loki in such a way. Stabbing at a piece of fruit, the irked God of Thunder brought the impaled fruit up to his lips and devoured it quietly. "So, have you told him, Jane?," he murmured while chewing on the fruit before swallowing.

"Told me what?," Loki's voice radiated from where he stood by the work station; a sharp knife in his right hand as he diced up a green pepper.

Before he began to speak, Thor caught the sight of Jane looking at him in confusion before continuing, "About our conversation earlier." While he knew now could have been considered a bad time to bring up what had occurred, Thor wanted to get it out of the way.

Shaking her head at Thor in the hopes that he'd understand that she wanted him to shut up; even going as far as to press a finger along her lips to mimick the 'shhing' gesture. Did Thor not realize how poor his timing was? Looking over at her husband who had turned around to look at the two of them; the knife he had been using to cut up the ingredients for the omelet still in his hand.

"Jane, what is it?," Loki asked curiously.

"I was hoping to tell you this in privacy, but-" she sighed softly while knowing Loki was going to become upset with what was said. "earlier when Thor and I went to go for a walk, things happened. He told me he's still in love with me and that he wants a chance to start things over with the two of us. Before I understood what was going on, he kissed me. I'm sorry; I know how surprising this is for you." She felt tears form as she found herself wishing she could slap Thor again for putting her in this awkward situation.

"Jane, why are you apologizing? Brother, I can honestly say she loves you. Not only did she refuse me, she slapped me. Twice." He allowed him a slight smile as his adoration for Jane increased.

Remaining quiet as the two of them explained what had happened during the stroll, anger had begun to reveal itself as he eyed Thor; curious about where to bury the knife in Thor. Just as he found the best spot, Thor's addition to the story caused his furious expression to fade as he looked from his brother to his wife; the sight of her being uncomfortable upsetting him just as much as learning that Thor had attempted to take Jane away from him. Moving to drop the knife onto the counter behind him, Loki made his way over to Jane and cupped her cheeks as he wiped a stray tear from her face. "You slapped him twice, love?" Concern for Jane coated his voice as he pointedly ignored the surprised expression from his brother.

Her eyelids widened as she felt surprise form; her head raising up to look into the concern filled eyes of her husband's. "You're not upset with me for what happened?"

"Silly woman," he laughed softly before leaning his head in kiss at her forehead before moving away to look into her lovely eyes, "why would I be upset with the woman who not only slapped my brother twice, she chose me over him. You'll have to let me see your thoughts when we're alone, though. The sight of Thor getting slapped by you is a must see." He ended with a smirk as he chuckled almost giddily. "I love you so dearly, my brave Jane." Looking over at Thor as the smirk remained while anger loomed in his eyes. "As for you, dear brother of mine, we will talk later about this. Understood?"

Grunting in reply as he watched the two, Thor felt truly amazed by the strength of the love his brother and Jane had been able to form for each other. The way Loki looked at Jane spoke volumes and while it pained him greatly to realize the woman he felt so strongly for was unable to return the feeling, seeing how happy his brother was made up for it. Still, he could not help but wonder if life had been different if he had been able to be the man Jane needed. Would it be him holding her close and being the father of her child? The sound of Loki's voice pulled Thor out of his thoughts as he was unable to resist listening to his brother speak to Jane.

"As for you, my dear Jane," Loki said; his gaze softening as he looked at the love of his life before continuing, "let me take you back to our room and I'll bring you the omelet, all right? You're carrying our child and the last thing either of us need is for you get stressed out. Plus, we still need to visit the healers to check things out." Pressing another kiss along her forehead, his brother's presence was forgotten as the dark haired Prince bowed his head to press a soft kiss along Jane's inviting lips.

Having also forgotten about Thor, Jane softly returned the kiss while reaching up to comb her fingers through Loki's dark locks before pulling away. "I can find my way back on my own, you know. Plus," she paused as she remembered Thor; her eyes glancing over at her ex before looking up at her husband. "you two should talk before this gets weird." Giving him a light peck on the lips, she started to make her way out of the kitchen; looking over her shoulder at Loki and adding to the conversation, "When you two finish talking, we can go to the healers together." The sight of the annoyed look on her husband's face made Jane sigh as she considered the option of staying, but she also felt that the best way for things to be resolved was for the two brothers to talk it out like adults. On her way out, Jane paused as she noticed a large bronze fruit bowl with various Asgardian fruits. Grabbing onto what looked like a pear as well as what looked like an orange,she left the room.

"She really is something; your wife," Thor mumured as he watched Jane leave.

"That she is. So, given that she's currently making her way to one of the gardens, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Aye, I agree," the blonde replied while eyeing his brother; his fingers playing idly with the fork he dropped earlier. "I imagine you're wanting to hurt me for how I've wronged you, brother."

"That I am, but I'd much rather try to make sense of why you thought such behavior was reasonable; especially given the fact that on the day I told you I had asked Jane to marry me and she agreed, you were so unbelievably happy for me. Or so it seemed. Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt without going through this charade?" Loki asked while making his way to stand before Thor; his hands resting on the table that separated them as he waited for Thor's answer.

Peering up at Loki, Thor sighed softly while letting the fork drop; the slight clanging sound filling the room before he spoke. "I was happy for you, brother. You have to understand that I've never seen you so elated about anything that had to do with a mortal. Ever since I brought Jane here the first time, you acted so peculiar with her; as if she wasn't a mortal that you used to detest. I had no idea you would fall in love with as I did. As for why I never thought to tell you how I felt, would you have been happy knowing I was still pining for her?"

"As you are now, Thor?" His fingers curled into fists as he tried to fight the urge to hurt his brother. "You are right, you know. Before Jane, I had little interest in Midgard. But, the moment she arrived here in the palace, i don't know how to explain the sense of awareness I felt when you brought her in. She looked so beautiful; so unique with her enthusiastic expression and the way her eyes twinkled as she looked around. Then when you introduced her to me, my heart wanted to explode as she noticed me and before I knew it, I was kissing her hand and becoming her friend. I, unlike you, dear brother of mine, respected your relationship with her and did my best to be someone she could confide in during her visits here. I had no intention of falling in love with her, but I did. Now, many years later and with a baby on the way, I wouldn't trade any of it. So, tell me, Thor - do you actually love Jane?"

While listening to Loki speak, Thor was amazed once more at what loving Jane had done to his brother. His frustrated little brother who strived to be noticed by their father had grown into a loving husband who would do anything in his power for his wife. How was he to compete against something as strong as that? He and Jane, when they were still together, had never once brought up the idea of marriage as their time away from each other really never allowed it. With Loki's inquiry rolliing around in his head, Thor leaned back against the chair as he looked in the direction that Jane had gone off to. The woman he had met long before during his banishment to Midgard had also changed due to her love for Loki. She had become mischevious and the resolve she used to push forward with her projects and passions had grown to allow her to be brave enough to slap him soundly. "I believe I do, Loki."

"Thought you'd say that. So let me explain something that I've wanted to say since I found out you two broke things off: you only wanted her because she was a challenge to you; a woman you couldn't sway. With me, I love her because she refuses to wear shoes when she's checking the mail; that she can't go a day without wanting to touch me. I love her because she can't reach the top shelf in the kitchen at home and still will climb on the counter despite my willingness to help her. I love her because she'd rather lay in bed and read than laugh and coo at my heroic acts."

Blinking at the jab to his past relationships, Thor grimaced before replying, "Is it my fault Hilda like when I talked about fighting off attackers in Vanaheim?"

Shaking his head at his brother's reply, Loki pressed on, "You claim to love Jane, but you dont' have any idea why she doesn't like to eat tomatoes. Love isn't a conquest, Thor. Love is watching your wife come running to you to tell you she saw a shooting star; it's watching her eat ice cream in bed before she asks if you want any. If you had truly loved her, you wouldn't have left her on her mother's birthday." Deciding, finally, to call Thor out for his unforgivable behavior, Loki stood back while he waited for Thor to respond.

As he listened to Loki, he began to question himself. Each of the points that Loki was offering all made a great deal of sense. He didn't know the reason why Jane didn't like to eat tomatoes; nor had he ever seen her eat ice cream in bed. The last sentence, however, caused Thor to stand up suddenly as he glared angrily at Loki. "Watch your words, brother. You are toeing a dangerous line."

"Ah. I fear you might be misunderstanding something, dear brother of mine. In all actuality, it's been you who has been 'toeing a dangerous line'. Jane is my wife and I love her more and more each day. I love her so much that I even went as far as to go to her apartment the night you left her. Yes, brother; I comforted my friend and your ex lover because my oaf of a brother had been far too stupid to realize that forcing a woman to leave her home just to visit a different realm was the answer to everything. Ending a relationship with a woman whose mother and father left her a bloody orphan when she was a small child and all she wanted of you was comfort was a truly brilliant idea of yours!" Realizing that the volume of his voice had increased as well as the anger he felt for Thor, Loki took a much needed deep breath before continuing, "Yet you stand there, performing the role of the dutiful son who never had to worry about getting love from mother or father. Jane was too young to remember her family, but thankfully Erik Selvig was there to help her become who she is now. So, don't tell me you love her because I don't believe it."

Clenching his fists angrily at first, the grip loosened almost immediately as he found himself recalling the story of Jane losing her parents when she was young. Tears threatened to spill as he was painfully reminded of his failure to be there for Jane when she needed him the most. "Do not remind me of this pain, Loki. I mislike it. You do not know how devastated I was when after I called off our relationship to be told by her that she had just wanted me there. When I came back here and mother found me, I was a broken man. But - " he allowed himself a quick inhalation of air through his nostrils as he looked away, "knowing that you had been there for her does help me. You must know that it wasn't my intention to hurt Jane. At all. I just was far too much of a fool to realize what I had with her. You were right earlier, too. She was, and still is, a beautiful woman who challenged me. You've known me since we were young boys, brother. Women from many of the nine realms have sought after me and given into me with delight and ease and I've enjoyed them all thoroughly. Jane, however, it's as if she was determined to keep me at bay. She was so brilliant; smarter than me in so many ways that I was infatuated. Maybe the reality is that I was never truly in love with her; just amazed at who she was." He offered a shrug before raking a hand through his blonde locks. "I am sorry for all that I've caused you, Loki."

Listening to Thor's long reply, Loki stepped away from the table as he eyed the blonde warily. While he was grateful for Thor's honesty, he knew he needed time to forgive his brother for what he had done to Jane. There was, of course, a question that had burned a path through Loki's thoughts during the night of the dinner. "What of Sif, Thor? You must have known how much she loved you and now this?"

Nodding to himself as he too stepped away from the table, Thor peered down at his boot clad feet before looking at his brother. "Sif is a whole other matter that I know I must tend to. I've caused her much turmoil with my behavior and as soon as I am able to be sure my absence will not cause any issues, I will go to Vanaheim to find her. I don't love her if that's what you're asking of me, Loki, but I do want her to find the love that she needs so perhaps going to Vanaheim might not be the best course of action. it's just- Loki, Jane has done much for me during my knowing her and while I am still conflicted about my feelings for her, I will promise to keep away from her until I am certain. When I saw when both of you had arrived here, I-" he sighed and stopped himself from speaking as he knew if he continued, the bizarre truce they had been able to form would fall apart just as quickly as it had been made. It was obvious that Loki's feelings for Jane weren't the sort to vanish with ease and Thor knew he needed to both accept that bit of knowledge as well as to figure out his own feelings. "In the meantime, I suggest you go find your wife and see what Eir has to say about your baby," he offered Loki a faint smile as the prospect of becoming an uncle presented itself to him once more.

Remembering that he and Jane needed to pay a visit with the healers to confirm the pregnancy and so on, Loki's lips curled up just as faintly in a smile as he replied, "Jane has that habit of making the two of us want to be better, hm? Even the Allfather seems different whenever Jane is around. Oh- I nearly forgot." Grabbing onto the long forgotten fork, Loki proceeded to grasp onto Thor's left arm as he forced the sharp prongs into Thor's hand as if he was one of the vegetables that Thor had been eating; the pained, anguish screams filling the room as Thor fell to the ground, writhing in agony while staring up at Loki in shock. "Make a move on my wife again and I will do more than that. Good day, brother," he murmured while exiting the room and looking for his wife while sporting a satisfied smirk at a job well done.

(FINISHED! :D I'll start up Chapter 12 ASAP! Thank you all for your continued support!)


	13. Chapter 12

Night Sky

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: M

Description: Confirmation of the pregnancy

Chapter 12

Wandering over a particularly large flowerbed filled with various flowers, Jane took a bite of one of the pieces of fruit that she had taken from the kitchen. Its sweet flavor greeted her tongue as she busied herself with chewing and swallowing as she pondered the many events that had been squeezed in one day: she and Loki had found out they were going to be parents; Thor decided to confess his love for her and Loki now knew about the entire event. Peering down at her abdomen while reaching down to smooth a palm over the fabric of her sweatshirt, Jane found herself wondering what their baby would look like. If the continued study of DNA and genetics had all been correct, Jane thought of a dark haired baby; his or her locks as dark as their father's. As for eye color, she also recalled how brown eyes belonged to the dominant gene as both of her parents had shared the same eye color; the warm brown hues focusing intently at her unborn baby still within her. "Will you be as tall as your father and have his trademark smirk, hm? Or will you be my height and want to stay up just to look at the stars like both of your parents?"

"Jane, who are you talking to?"

Her head snapped up as the sound of Loki's warm voice greeted her ears. Finding herself mildly embarrassed for being caught talking to their baby, she moved to brush a lock of brunette hair from her face before spotting her husband at the beginning of the path that she had started on. "Well, if you must know," she began; the hand she had used to move her hair away from her face moving back down to caress her abdomen. "I was talking to the baby. I'm still absolutely terrified at the idea of becoming a mother, Loki, but knowing that it's going to happen and thinking about a little life growing inside of me is help-" her explanation was put on hold as her eyelids widened in horror before she walked quickly toward him; her hand grasping onto his right wrist as the sight of blood greeted her. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

While listening to her explanation, he had begun to smile at how adorable his wife was and how eternally grateful he was that he had been the one she chose to spend the rest of their lives with. Thinking to touch her abdomen and greet their unborn child, the idea was dashed away as Jane gripped onto his right wrist. Grimacing as he realized he had forgotten to clean off the blood from dealing with Thor, he used his free hand to cover Jane's mouth in an attempt to quiet his wife's anxiety. "Jane, please relax, all right? This isn't my blood; it's Thor's."

Groaning along her husband's palm, she let out a surprised gasp as she listened to the reason to why his hand was stained in blood. Needing a better explanation, she reached up and moved the hand away. "What happened? Is he all right?" Worry radiated from her entire being as she pondered returning to the kitchen to check up on her friend.

"He'll be all right. I just -" he sighed as he tried to find the words best to describe what had occurred. "Jane, you know how possessive I can be, yes?" The sight of Jane nodding in agreement greeted him before he continued onward; his gaze wandering briefly over the filled garden before settling back to his wife's watching gaze. "The thought of him touching you in the way that he did was - unforgivable, but I think I'm on the right path. Or, at least, I will be given that I used his fork to stab him."

Shocked laughter spilled from Jane's throat as she listened to Loki's explanation; the image of Thor being impaled with a fork presenting itself in her thoughts as she shook her head. What was it about men from Asgard? "I thought you two were going to just talk, Loki," she replied; trying to sound irritated while she knew such behavior was regular between the two brothers. A memory of the two of them getting into it when they had originally set out to talk in the living room; Loki's wit being the reason Thor flipped the coffee table situated between the three of them before jumping on Loki with the desire to injure in his furious gaze. It wasn't until her husband was an inch away from stabbing Thor with one of his daggers that Jane yelled at the two of them to stop. That had been the only time she had kicked Loki out; her anger at his childish behavior irking her to no end that night.

"We did, my Jane. I even went as far as to challenge him with how he apparently loved you. As I suspected, he was wrong in his feelings. You see," he paused to use the pointer and middle fingers of his clean hand to rest under her chin as his eyes focused on hers, "Thor only saw you what you are, my dear. Whereas I, on the other hand, see you for who you are with your many adorable imperfections and quirks that have all worked together to cause me to be so very much possessive of my wife. While I'll admit stabbing him was a bit childish of me, the thought of him trying to separate us was a frightening notion. You are my world, Jane; both you and our baby. Are you disappointed in me for what I've done?" Fear lanced through him as he awaited Jane's reply.

Her eyes had wandered to his lips while he spoke; the want to kiss the infuriating man that she loved forming in her thoughts. Giving into the want, Jane leaned up and touched his lips with hers; the sound of his surprised groan vibrating against her lips as her fingers reached up to bury themselves in his raven locks. Her lips parted along his; the move allowing her tongue to graze along the Prince's lips. The feel of his hands sliding down to grasp onto her rear end and draw the full length of her body against his caused Jane to let go of Loki's hair as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to continue the warm kiss.

Feeling Jane's arms around him as well as the blissfully wonderful touch of her lips and tongue, Loki was pulled away from his inquiry and fear as he proceeded to grip onto her thighs and draw her up into his arms; the feel of her being closely pressed against a delightful one. Supporting Jane by gripping onto her thighs, he glorified in the seductive enjoyment of her legs wrapping around his waist. Once more as his own tongue slid out to plunge the enticing depths of Jane's mouth, he found that his wife had convinced his mind to let go of his foul disposition. Parting the kiss as he breathed heavily against Jane's mouth, Loki sought out her neck and covered his target in soft kisses mixed with gently nips of his teeth. "You devious woman; never letting me worry when you're around," he murmured, grinning against her skin as he felt both the vibrations of her pleasure filled moans while also hearing them. Arousal prodded at the back of his head as he considered the delicious idea of making love to Jane in one of the gardens of Asgard. Images urged the thought forward as he imagined lowering Jane carefully onto the soft grass and stripping her naked while kissing every inch of her body. Pressure from his pants began to form, but he did not want to put Jane in an uncomfortable situation. Plus, he also knew they were needed with the healers; the reason for remembering their planned appointment having to do with the fact that he suspected the position they were currently in had been the one to allow his Jane to become pregnant. Smirking to himself, Loki's thought process went back to the night Jane had crawled on top of him to demand an answer for his refusing to speak to her during the entire day. Once he explained that he had been far too busy planning their sixth wedding anniversary, the two of them had proceeded to spend the rest of the night making the other one moan in pleasure. Pulling away from her exquisite neck, he gazed at his Jane lovingly and kissed her brow just as he carefully lowered her to the ground, "Let us find out what the healers say, my dear Jane."

Gripping onto her husband as her legs felt wobbly from the continuous passionate attacks, she heard him chuckle only to feel a soft kiss brushed along the top of her head. "Let's go home after, all right?"

The sound of Jane's request filled Loki's ears as he sighed softly while holding his Jane close to him. While he had enjoyed visiting with his mother and seeing his old library, he had grown weary of Asgard; his brother's behavior the main cause for his longing to be back in Midgard. "After we go to the healers, we can. I promise," he replied before pulling away to catch the tail end of Jane's nod.

****

"The results will only take a few moments, Lady Jane. In the meantime - I would feel a great deal better knowing that you're giving birth here in Asgard versus Midgard. While you've gone on record dozens of times to inform me of the significant advances that the doctors of your world have been able to accomplish, it's your Aesir status along with your husband being of Jotun heritage that makes me hope you'll be staying here for both trimesters of your pregnancy. What say you to my suggestion?" Eir's voice pulled Jane from her thoughts as she glanced over at Loki while the thought of staying in Asgard for the baby rolled around in her mind. While she knew the idea of giving birth back on Earth would have its complications; mainly having to explain that once she had eaten one of the golden apples, what made her human had changed. But, it was the idea of having to deal with Thor even after his altercation with Loki that had been the main reason Jane wanted to go home. Plus, she was missing Erik and Darcy. Peering over at her quiet husband who was idly twisting his wedding band nervously, she reached for his hands as an attempt to grab his attention,

"What do you think? Should I stay here or go home?" Green eyes filled with concern and anxiety greeted her; the latter causing Jane to reach up to brush her fingertips along his cheek.

Eyeing the couple, Eir added while looking at Loki, "She'll, of course, need to have regular visits here so I can monitor the baby's development."

Nine months on Asgard with all of the weird drama, Jane mused to herself while looking at her abdomen while trying to decide on the best choice for her and the baby. Feeling both Loki's and Eir's gaze on her, Jane looked up at the both of them before replying, "I actually just want to go home, you know. Darcy's baby shower is almost here and we can use the Bi-Frost for my regular appointments."

Moving to stand next to Jane, Loki wrapped an arm around his wife's waist while turning his head to kiss at her temple. "Then it is settled. We'll simply go to and from during her first trimester. Then when we're reaching the second, we'll decide on what Jane wants to do."

Worry etched itself on the healer's face before she nodded in acceptance at the couple's decision. "If that is what you two both will to do, then all I can do is to give you the necessary medicines for where you are in the pregnancy. Ah, thank you-", Eir paused as one of her apprentices came up. With a joyful smile decorating her features, she continued onward, "Well, the results are in: you will be having a baby in nine months, my dear Lady Jane. Congratulations to you both."

Grinning despite still feeling the fear that Eir's concerns had formed, Jane nodded while looking up at her equally grinning husband. "Well, there you have it; we're going to be parents."

"Mm, indeed we are. Let's celebrate by giving our baby and their beautiful mother something to eat." Murmuring a 'thank you' to Eir and the others, Loki escorted Jane out of the room; his delight at the knowing that he was going to be a father in a period of time erasing both the fear from Eir's words as well as his frustrating experience with Thor. Instead, all he wanted now was to feed his wife and take a much needed nap with her.

****

"You never did tell me: how did it go with Erik and Darcy?," Jane inquired before cutting into her favorite omelet; the savory aroma filling her nostrils happily as she picked up a wayward pepper and popped it into her mouth as she chewed.

Sitting across from Jane as he watched her eat, Loki smiled at how truly adorable his Jane was. "Hm? Oh, right, those two," he murmured while reclining back in his seat and enjoying the quiet of the kitchen. Recalling Erik's reaction first, "Well, Dr. Selvig was overjoyed at the idea of you becoming a mother. He even - and this still is surprising to me given how he used to glare at me whenever I would want to touch or kiss you - he hugged me. Yes, your mentor and father figure took me into his arms and hugged me; even thanking me for making you so happy. He even called me his son soon after which is still equally surprising." The sight of Jane's happier-than-ever grin made Loki chuckle softly, "Before I left, he said that he's wanting to have dinner with us to celebrate. I told him that I would bring it up with you before we decided. As for Darcy," his laughed softly at the endlessly jabbering dark haired woman while trying to find the best way to explain what happened, "she, like Erik, was very pleased at the idea of you becoming a mother. Speaking of which, do you happen to know why she would say that my swimmers were successful? I have-" his curiosity was put on hold as the sight of Jane coughing on her food alarmed him. Getting up quickly in a panic, he raced over to the counter space to collect a glass before slamming against the table as he reached for the pitcher of water. Pouring as quickly as he could muster, he moved to stand next to Jane while offering her the cup. "Drink slowly, my love." He tried his best to calm his frazzled nerves as he watched Jane take the cup and sip from it while shaking her head. His eyes followed the motion of the cup as it was lowered back to the table before looking back at Jane worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Taking a much needed moment to rein in her laughter at what Loki had said, Jane nodded before taking Loki's left hand in hers and kissing his knuckles softly. "Honey, she wasn't referring specifically to swimmers or swimming in any sense. What Darcy was referring to was the fact that you had been successful in your part of making me pregnant, that's all." She was going to need to kick Darcy's ass as soon as she saw the outspoken intern. "So no worries, I swear." She even went as far as to cut a second piece of the omelet and offer it to her husband. "Now eat up, too. After all, you deserve as much the credit for creating the baby as I do."

Chuckling lightly as he accepted the forkful of the omelet, he moved back to where he had been sitting and chewed gradually. Once he swallowed, "So, why did you start to cough when I brought up what Darcy said?"

"Ah, well- you see, in the way she referred to 'swimmers', she was talking about your sperm." She congratulated herself for managing to elaborate with a straight face by taking another bite of the omelet.

"Ah, I see. Essentially, she was glad for my ability to give my wife a baby, then. I have heard of men who are unable to do so; the notion of an Asgardian unable to play his role in creating a child has been known to cause some citizens to flee Asgard for dishonoring their family name." Brushing a fingertip along his chin, Loki looked away from watching Jane eat to glancing at the direction of the door leading out to the hallway. "When do you want to head home?"

"I guess as soon as I'm done eating and we pack up all of our stuff. I know it's going to be a surprise for your mom when she finds out that we're wanting to go back which makes me wonder if we should explain Thor and Sif's situation. Plus, I miss our bed and my lab," Jane murmured with a faint sigh as she hadn't been able to focus on any of the projects that she needed to tackle for both Tony as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. Instead, she was forced to deal with a maddening ex boyfriend who claimed to still love her and was wanting her to leave the man she loved for him. Darcy was going to possibly die from laughter once she learned what had happened and while she would've liked to keep things like this a secret, Jane alone knew that as soon as they reached home and she contacted Darcy, the list of questions would start up. "Do you think we should tell her about Thor?"

The notion of enlightening his mother about the fact that Thor was still harboring some form of lustful desire for his wife and had used Sif to channel said desire did not seem the best of conversational topics. After all, Thor was in line for the throne and if word got out that he had pursued another man's wife, it would bring such intense shame on the house of Odinson that the Allfather himself would be forced to remove Thor from the line of succession and possibly crown himself as King of Asgard. To think as his thoughts went on, the idea of becoming King of Asgard had once been one of his most important goals. Now as he took in Jane placing the fork onto the empty plate and taking a sip of water, his goals for life had changed dramatically. As appealing as becoming a King seemed, Loki found himself wanting to instead devote his time between continuing to be with his wife and have their adventures together while also being the father their unborn baby deserved. So, there really was no way he was going to ruin his dream just so that he could become King. While Thor was, ultimately, a large oaf, he also had the love of both Asgard and Midgard. Plus, he had been raised with the mindset of becoming King once Odin felt it was time to relinquish the throne. "I do not think it wise to alert my mother or father of Thor's actions. If anything, I would much rather he deal with it quietly so he'll still be able to become King of Asgard. While I'm not particularly fond of him at the moment for what he did to you, for once in my life I find that I do not want to become King of Asgard. Helping you raise our son or daughter is where I belong," he replied while reaching forward to cup Jane's face softly before brushing his lips along hers. "So I suspect keeping quiet of my brother's less than worthy actions will be in our best interest. I know him, though. I know he's a good man and I think the idea of knowing you were meant for me and vice versa is just something he's going to work on adapting to."

Nodding while smiling at the recent touch of her husband's lips along hers, Jane returned the kiss just as softly before standing up and walking around to Loki's side of the table. At the sight of his confused yet curious expression, Jane proceeded to show him the reason why she had gotten up in the first place. Turning around so that her back was to him, she gradually sat on her husband's lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for both security and comfort purposes. "Earlier when we were in the garden and you asked me if I was disappointed in you, I found myself wondering where in that beautiful mind of yours would you ever get the faintest idea that I would ever be disappointed in you. Sure, you have a tendency of making me intensely frustrated to the point of my either wanting to punch you or make love to you," his surprised chuckle greeted her ears as she shook her head at her adorable husband before continuing to speak, "but, listening to you just now be selfless in acknowledging that Thor seemed almost destined to be a King is yet another reason why I'm so very proud of the changes you've made and I've never been disappointed in you. Ever." Resting her forehead along his, she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. "Just as I am your world, you are mine as well, Loki. You're my favorite reason to wake up and meet each day just as you're my favorite reason for saying goodnight to the world before I fall asleep. You're going to be an amazing father for our baby because he or she is going to have a father who knows to make each moment count." The cool exhalation of his breath along her lips and nose caused her to smile as she finally gave into the intoxicating pleasure that was kissing her husband. Brushing her lips against his at first, she craved a deeper kiss and slanted her mouth along his as she proceeded to, once more, show him how important and loved he was. His pleasure filled sounds vibrated along her lips as her tongue swiped along his lips before gaining entry; the feeling of his mouth opening up for her an exciting sensation.

"Oh! Prince Loki and Lady Jane, please forgive me! I thought the kitchen was empty-!" One of the kitchenmaids had wandered into the kitchen only to see the dark haired Prince and his wife locked in a loving embrace. The sight of the two of them parting the kiss to look at her in confusion greeted her as she mumbled an apology and darted out of the room without looking back.

"It's getting time for the cooks to start preparing dinner," Loki murmured while glancing out a nearby window before looking at his seductive Jane. The thought that this woman who had dared to challenge him on his knowledge of the Milky way was the same woman who had simply seated herself on his lap and kissed him. "Let's continue this in our room, hm?"

Blushing slightly in embarrassment for being caught, Jane tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded before standing up. Moving away so that Loki had enough room, Jane's mind registered finally what Loki had said; the feel of his kiss as well as being interrupted by the maid both being the culprits for distracting her thoughts. "Wait, dinner? Do you think we should have dinner with your parents and then go home after?"

Pausing as soon as he, too, stood up from sitting, Jane's question caused him to think of whether or not it would cause less stress and alarm for his mother if he and Jane left after. Then, at the very least, it would give the two most important women in his life a chance to talk about the pregnancy as well as allow Jane to ask any questions she had about it. "That will work, I agree. In the meantime, I believe we owe ourselves a much needed celebratory -" choosing to use his knowledge of how much his wife loved when he whispered, Loki leaned in and dropped his voice to a low, husky whisper while aiming his head at her left ear before continuing to speak, "fuck, hm?" The sight of a shiver coursing through his wife made the God of Mischief smirk happily as he lovingly nipped at her earlobe before backing away. Wrapping his arms securely around the woman who made his heart and body ache in ways words failed to describe, the two of them vanished from the kitchen and into their bedroom with use of his magic.


	14. Chapter 13

Description: Much needed celebratory moment between the two followed by a dinner.

Songs: "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy

Chapter 13

"Better?," he murmured as his lips paid special attention along the smooth skin of his wife's neck, glorifying in the pleasure filled sounds that occurred with each touch of his lips. They had a few hours to spare before he suspected both he and Jane were to be requested to join his family for dinner; his mother wanting to always share meals whenever they were visiting from Midgard. Now with news of Jane's pregnancy being passed through his family, he also suspected that something as simple as having dinner with ones' family would be a lavish affair. Sweeping his lips down to Jane's collarbone while using a finger to both hook into and pull down the collar of her college sweatshirt to allow him better access to his Jane's body, he smiled against her skin as he felt her slide her fingers through his hair. "My Jane, my beautiful, amazing Jane."

Moaning softly as her collarbone was given attention, Jane succumbed to the warmth of Loki's lips as well as the countless shivers that coursed through her from each kiss. Even after having been together for a long time, Jane felt secure in the knowledge that her desire for this man would never decrease. If anything as her fingertips began to rub at his scalp; the gentle rubbing motion causing him to groan her name as he always loved when she did this, her desire and love for her husband had only grown with the passing years. "My Loki, my handsome, tease of a husband."

Chuckling at the end of her sentence, he straightened only to take both of her hands and proceed to pin her against the door that led out into the hallway. "You love it, my dearest," he whispered while drawing both of her hands up over her head as he leaned in to kiss her lips before letting go to smooth his hands along her hips.

Thinking to touch his face and finding that she was unable to do so, Jane pulled away from the kiss to inspect the reason for why her arms refused to move. Her eyelids widened as a glance upward revealed a thick strand of energy keeping her wrists in place. Eyeing Loki curiously, she was greeted with a mischievous smirk that caused her to shake her head. "What's the meaning of this, Loki?"

Drawing a hand up to caress Jane's cheek, he replied to her question, "Well, when I was in the middle of kissing that lovely neck of yours, I began to realize I've yet to properly congratulate you on giving me a chance to become a father. So, let this be one of my many ways of showing you my appreciation." He murmured while leaning in to kiss her lips softly before pulling away. "Before I start, my Jane, I have only one rule."

"What is it?"

Grateful that she was willing to go along with his need to make love to her for what she had given him, he rested his forehead along hers while he focused on their clothing. Using his magic to remove each article, he let out a hungry groan at his wife's beautiful form. Tearing his eyes away from her body to look deeply into her equally beautiful eyes, his lips curled up in a wolfish grin before he spoke, "Say my name as many times as you want while I drive you over and over the edge. Understood?" Both of his hands reached up to cup her breasts; thumbs working simultaneously to tease her nipples before lowering his head to flick at the underside of her chin. His name greeted his ears; the sound causing him to chuckle in enjoyment as he found himself satisfied that Jane had agreed with his request. "That's it, my Jane; you're such a good girl." His mouth made its way over to her bare right shoulder; covering the area with kisses as his hands continued to caress her breasts.

Groaning and writhing in pleasure as Loki's ministrations were working together to increase the arousal that had formed during the moments of his kissing her neck, Jane longed to grip onto her husband. An idea presented itself as she took advantage of their close proximity; her hips jutting forward as she pressed eagerly against Loki; the hiss of his aroused cock coming in contact with Jane's warm folds greeting her ears as she longed for the moment of when he slid into her slowly. "Loki.."

"My, my," he murmured against her skin as he focused his attention on kissing her shoulder, "someone is trying to be a tease again."

"Well, if you'd let me touch you, I wouldn't have to be. Though, let's be honest, I'd still want to be." She smirked to herself.

"Oh my dearest Goddess of Mischief," Loki whispered while pressing his pelvis against hers; focusing his groin along her hers while a hand reached down to grasp onto a leg and drape it over his hip as he ground himself against her. "I cannot wait to be inside of you, my Jane. But, first, I need to suck your clit until you come for me. Then, when you're done panting my name," his other hand moved from her chest to her groin; nimble fingers tracing a slow line from her opening to her clitoris before backing away as he moved his head to look into her eyes, "I'm going to fill you up over and over again until you've come as many times as you're able to. Then once I've worn out my Princess, I'll fill you up with my climax." The lovely sight of Jane's flushed cheeks greeted him; the sight causing him to chuckle softly. "Ah, I see I've done a good job in telling you my plans for you, my lovely wife."

Clenching her fists as the wish to grip onto the dark haired Prince presented itself in her thoughts, the dry run of what he was going to do to her replayed itself in her mind as she felt her arousal increase tenfold. "You're such a tease," she murmured; her voice cracking.

"Indeed, I am," he smiled slowly as his fingers made their way back to the sensitive nub between Jane's legs. As enjoyable as it was to tease his wife in this fashion, he too wanted to be buried inside of her soon. The combined moments of her moans mixed with the alluring sight of her nude form were both working endlessly to chip away at his self control. While this position definitely allowed him to wield a strong sense of control, he was able to recognize how much he wanted to feel Jane's hands holding him tightly as he buried himself within her warm body. Forcing his thoughts away for the time being, Loki focused on the matter at hand and leaned in to kiss the smooth column of her neck just as his fingers proceeded to rub gradually at her swollen clit. The sounds of her moans filled his ears as he caught sight of her watching him; her brown eyed gaze darkened with desire as her hips moved with each jolt of pleasure.

"Loki, I need you inside of me," she whimpered; hips jerking and moving against him as his fingers skillfully worked to send her over the edge.

Groaning at her request; the very sound of it causing his aroused cock to throb painfully, he briefly considered sliding into her just to ease their combined need for each other. But, he wanted to wait until she had come from clitoral stimulation; the feeling of how soft and relaxed she felt one of the best the nine realms could offer. "Soon, Jane. Just let me help you come first, okay? Then I will give you what you want, my love. I promise." Saying all of this against her neck, his earlier plan of taking his time with teasing Jane began to fall apart as he was craving her body more and more. Moving his hand away from her clit, the dark haired Prince proceeded to kneel in front of Jane; his head coming into contact with her aching pussy.

Frowning in curiosity as she watched Loki move downward, the sight of his head mere inches away from her arousal caused Jane to groan hungrily. He was never going to stop surprising her, Jane accepted while clenching and releasing her fists as she longed to touch him. "Loki.."

"Hm? I'm right here, darling. Let me take care of you and I'll be in you as soon as possible," his desire filled eyes peered up at her while his hands smoothed over her hips as he drew them up over his shoulders. "Let me know if any of this becomes uncomfortable for you, Jane." The sight of her surprised nod greeted him and just before he moved in, he impishly winked at her; the sight of her giggle making him smile. Eyeing her swollen clit as well as the entirety of her arousal, memories of dozens upon dozens of times when he had held her legs apart while feasting like a man deprived of sustenance for three days. Inhaling softly, he groaned at the sweet smell of her arousal and proceeded to lap from her opening up to her clit; the taste of her body coating his tongue. Just as he reached the top, his eyes flicked up to hers and stayed focused on her as his mouth and tongue worked together.

Gasping loudly and tilting her head back as much as the door would allow, the sound of her husband's name spilled from her lips over and over again as she found herself caught between a rock and a hard place: the rock being the door and the hard place being the continuous attacks of lips and tongue from her husband on his knees in front of her. The way his tongue danced along her folds messed with not only her arousal, she was able to feel each and every flick of his tongue as she panted and felt her hips jerk on their own. Being married to the God of Mischief who seemed destined to convince her body to feel pleasures she never knew existed seemed to be one of the themes of their marriage and she felt secure in the knowledge that things between them would only increase. Her thoughts were pulled away from her musing as she felt the intense pleasure of his lips suckling hungrily on her clit; the sight of his eyes still locked onto hers increasing her enjoyment as she felt the recognizable rush of a climax roar in her veins. Her husband's name erupted from her throat over and over again as loud, pleasure filled moans mixed with her body arching as much as it could as an intense climax pushed her over the edge; her body quaking and dissolving into shivers. Panting heavily, Jane slumped against the door's sturdy frame while she waited for her vision to return as her orgasm had been so intense.

Sliding up her body slowly; his lips forming a delightful trail along her abdomen and breasts before brushing his lips along hers, Loki smiled against her lips while his hands reached down to grasp onto her legs and drape them around his hips. "Hold tight onto me, love." Once he was convinced Jane was holding onto him despite how exhausted she appeared, Loki let go of her legs and used a hand to grasp onto the base of his painfully aroused member as he glanced down briefly. Focusing his attention on where he wanted to go, Loki used a free hand to rake his fingers through his dark locks; his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy from the intensity of his arousal before gently pushing himself into Jane's waiting body. As usual, the initial penetration caused an intense shiver to course through his veins as he held onto the last bit of his self control. He needed to give Jane one more orgasm before he allowed himself the chance to come undone within her.

Letting out a soft, pleasure filled groan at the wondrous feeling of finally having Loki inside of her, Jane found herself wishing once again that she could use her hands as the thought of sliding her fingers through her husband's hair presented itself in her frazzled thoughts. Making a mental note to do so once her hands were free, she opted for seeking out his lips and kissing him as hungrily as she could manage. The feel of his happy groan caressed her lips which caused her to only deepen the kiss as her mouth opened along his; her pink tongue sliding out to brush along Loki's lips.

The feel of his Jane's tongue caused Loki to groan as his own mouth opened to lovingly caress his wife's tongue just as his hips drew back only to push forward slowly; the strength of his self control weakening just from that one move. Continuing onwad with the kiss, Loki's tongue filled his wife's mouth just as his hips worked to fill Jane's body over and over again; the sounds of her moans and gasps touching his lips as he focused intently on his mission to pleasure Jane first. With each move of his hips, his aroused penis moved back and forth along her pulsating walls only to be engulfed in the most amazing tight grip as he felt her clamp tightly around him. That particular move made him realize that she was focused on his pleasure just as he was focused on hers. The love he had for the woman in front of him increased tenfold as the sheer warmth and constriction of Jane's body drove him crazy. From the first time they had been sexually intimate with each other to now, Loki had been made well aware of two definite facts: Jane was his match and this made her his undoing when it came to anything sexual. Each thrust of his hips confirmed that as he felt his self control threatening to snap; his vixen of a wife tormenting him with ease.

Pulling away from the kiss as his hair draped unevenly over his face from the exertion of having to keep himself under control as well as making love to a woman that drove him mad in all of the right ways, Loki moved his head down to Jane's neck and proceeded to cover the sweat covered skin with kisses; the taste of her skin being the straw that broke the camel's back as he gripped tightly onto Jane's hands above the both of them and proceeded to wildly thrust into his wife. His sense of rhythm was thrown off entirely as he was solely focused on exploding inside of Jane and feeling her convulse around him as she came as well. "Jane.." he groaned her name as the roar of his own climax beckoned him to keep moving; to keep burying himself inside of Jane's warm, inviting body. The sound of her calling out his name just as a particularly intense squeeze occurred greeted him; the feeling pushing the God of Mischief over the edge as he roared and filled his wife's amazing body. While he gave a couple more thrusts as he spent himself, it was the sound of Jane's own feverish gasping and the subsequent convulsing of her walls around his that triggered a second orgasm from the exhausted dark haired Prince. Wordlessly, he focused his magic on releasing Jane from the bonds before holding his wife close as he managed to carry their exhausted bodies to the bed. Falling onto the soft mattress, Loki found that he was going to be able to stay awake for a few minutes before he succumbed to a blissful slumber that only passionate lovemaking could cause.

Clinging tiredly to her husband, the feeling of being able to use her hands once more caused her to sink the fingers of her left hand through her love's dark locks. "Never have I ever wanted to touch you this much before. You do realize I'm going to be touching you for the rest of the night during dinner, I hope you know."

Grunting in reply and sighing in enjoyment at the feeling of Jane's fingers in his hair, Loki's eyelids closed as the after effects of having two orgasms made his skin tingle. "Sounds like a lovely way to enjoy an evening. We have a few hours before dinner so I'll see you in an hour. Sleep well, my love." Feeling her move her hand away before turning onto her side, Loki wordlessly moved to snuggle securely behind his wife. "I love you, Jane."

"Mm, love you too, Loki." With that, the two of them fell asleep.

-*-

"Have you two considered any names for the baby, dearest Jane?," Frigga's voice filled the room as the rest of its occupants were busy indulging in the large feast in front of them. Dishes laden with various foods covered the long table; each picked out personally by Frigga as she had gone out of her way to create a menu for her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hm? Oh, we haven't brought up names yet. Thankfully, we still have a great deal of time before the baby arrives." Jane murmured while cutting into a piece of chicken before looking over at Frigga. "But, if you can think of any, let me know."

"But, of course, my dear." She smiled sweetly at the young woman before looking at her quiet first born sitting across from her son and his wife. "Thor, you really must tell me what happened to your hand. While I'm thoroughly grateful of our ability to regenerate with ease, when I found you in the kitchen with a fork sticking out of your hand, I didn't know what to think."

Drawing a hand up to cough into his palm, Loki's eyes twinkled in amusement at the description his mother had given. The very fact that she had seen the after effects made him wish he had been in the room to see the rest. Grasping onto the goblet in front of his plate, Loki drew the cup up to his lips to take a slow sip while looking over at his wife seated next to him. The sight of her dark green gown with gold accents had almost caused him to inform a guard that he and Jane weren't coming to dinner as he would be too busy taking the dress off and making love to Jane again. His delightful idea had been put off as he found himself being pulled out of their bedroom by his wife. "Are you all right, Loki?" His wife's concerned voice forced its way through his thoughts.

Smiling in appreciation at her attentiveness, Loki took her right hand in his and drew it to his lips to kiss at her knuckles. "Not to worry, love. Just remembered something funny." His gaze moved from Jane to Thor who, he suspected, was looking at him in annoyance.

Glaring in frustration at his dark haired brother, Thor's eyes flickered over to Jane as he found himself still wishing she had agreed to allowing him a chance. Feeling his mother's concerned gaze on him, Thor offered his mother a slight smile. While he had been considering cancelling the invitation to dinner as he was thinking of going to Midgard for a few months to lose himself in helping his fellow Avengers, he had felt a twinge of guilt over the idea of leaving his mother with dozens of unanswered questions about his whereabouts. He had really put himself in a predicament: going after Jane, upsetting his brother, and using Sif. There was, truly, no way he should be allowed to become King of Asgard as his latest actions made him look like a fool. He needed to tell his mother and father what had happened so he could rid himself of the burden of keeping his poor choices a secret. "Mother," his eyes roamed lovingly at the beautiful blonde woman only to glance at the ever watchful gaze of his father. "Father, I fear I have been keeping secrets from the both of you."

"Thor, what is it?" Concern only increased as her heart ached for her son as she tried to figure out what he was going to tell them.

Clearing his throat while leaning into his chair, his gaze wandered over to the couple who had been personally affected by his actions before looking back at his parents. "First off, I'm sure you've both recognized that Lady Sif is not here. While she was very much in love with me, I've never been in love with her. I tried to, really, but my heart belonged to someone else." His gaze made its way back to Jane who seemed to look uncomfortable under his stare. Sighing softly, he chose to look at a flower filled vase in between his parents and Loki and Jane before continuing, "I thought if I had a chance to prove my love to her, she would take me back. Problem was, she's married. To Loki." The sound of his mother's surprised gasp greeted his ears as he looked over at his father; the clear sight of disappointment greeting him. "Aye, I went after my brother's wife, thinking only of what life would be like if she and I could have another go at things. You see, I hurt her several years back by giving her an ultimatum on the anniversary of her mother's birth. I just - I wanted to make amends." His gaze moved back to Jane as he continued, "but, I've since learned she loves her husband and that he loves her so very much; to the point that he rightfully stabbed my hand with a fork." He ended, smirking faintly before looking at his plate as he waited for his father's reaction.

Loki had grimaced during the entirety of Thor's speech; the very fact that the fool had chosen to reveal to his mother and the Allfather what had happened upsetting him to the core. Would the Allfather act as he suspected he would? Glancing over at the white haired God, he too waited for the elder's reaction.

"I see you've managed to go back to the reason why I sent you to Midgard in the first place; back to the stupid boy who thought it right to storm into Jotunheim. I had hoped when you spent time with the mortals that you would have learned to be both humble and considerate of others. Is it not coincidence that as soon as your relationship with Lady Jane ceased to exist, you reverted? Not only have you embarrassed our family, your actions inflicted pain on your brother, Lady Jane, and Lady Sif. Now it all makes sense as to why Heimdall informed me that Lady Sif and her family had returned to Vanaheim." Letting out a frustrated sigh at his eldest son's behavior, he found it ironic it wasn't Loki who was the cause of this mess. Instead as he glanced at his dark haired child and the lovely Jane, the fact that Thor was the source was a shock. "We will have words tomorrow, my son. In the meantime, I must retire as this event has rid me of my appetite."

"I will walk you to your rooms, dear husband." Frigga offered; pain etched in her features as she looked from Thor to Jane and Loki. "Jane, dear, stop by my room in the morning so we can discuss baby names," she murmured before standing up and escorting her husband out of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking, Thor?" Loki cried out as soon as his mother and the Allfather had left the room. "Now they know what you've done. For someone who has talked endlessly about having the honor of becoming the Kind of Asgard, you've certainly gone the wrong way."

"I mislike this just as much as you do, brother, but I had to tell them. The guilt was eating at me. Now, if you two will excuse me, I want to also retire." Standing up, he bowed at Loki before smiling faintly at Jane, "I really am sorry for what I've caused you, Jane. Truly." Looking away from the two of them, Thor made his way to the door his parents had used.

(See you all at Chapter 14!)


	15. Chapter 14

Songs: Moving On(Bonus Track) by Michael Giacchino

"Given that I've lived here for over a thousand years, one would think I should have known this would have happened." Laughing humorlessly to himself, Loki leaned forward while reaching up to rub at the beginnings of a painful headache. None of this would have occurred if Thor had the sense to stay far away from Jane as well as Sif. Thanks to the blonde oaf, the Allfather was likely going to force Thor to give up his place in succession and offer it to Loki as was tradition with birth order. However, the thought of him becoming King of Asgard would not only change his life drastically, it would affect his wife's life. It was the thought of Jane possibly having to leave behind her passions so that she could better focus on the duties of Queen of Asgard that was causing the dark haired Prince to suffer a headache that felt like all of Asgard had been set on top of his head. Gentle fingers slid through his locks and proceeded to softly massage his scalp; the almost immediate sense of relief causing Loki to groan softly as he looked in the direction of where the healing fingers came from. "Love, what am I ever going to do without you and your soothing scalp massage?," he asked; the tension from earlier gradually decreasing thanks to Jane's massage.

"Without me? Far as I know, I'm not going anywhere," Jane murmured, smiling softly as she leaned in to kiss her husband's lips softly. "Since everyone has left and the baby and I aren't hungry, want to go to for a walk?"

Glancing over at Jane's plate while noticing the majority of her meal was still there, Loki sighed faintly as he suspected that Thor's speech had also robbed Jane of her appetite. He was going to have to deal with that oaf again for upsetting his wife as well as his mother. While he was mildly concerned for the Allfather, his mother and Jane were his favorite women and people he sought to protect from what the universe tried to do. Wondering when Jane would want to eat again, Loki made a mental note to try to stay awake for when she wanted to take a trip to the kitchen. Memories of the last time he had accompanied Jane to the kitchen here in Asgard replayed itself in his thoughts as he recalled smling at his beautiful wife who was sitting on the counter in her pajamas eating an apple and swinging her legs to and fro. That moment, of course, had led to him standing in between her legs as the two shared a passionate kiss before giggling like two school aged kids as they walked back to their room; stopping every few moments to kiss each other.

"Loki!"

"Huh?," The sound of Jane calling out his name pulled his thoughts away from the delightful memory. Smirking faintly in embarrassment as he caught the sight of Jane looking worriedly at him, he turned in his seat and reached for his wife; the comfortable weight of her body resting on top of his lap forcing the tension from earlier to dissipate. Brushing his nose along her collar bone while making a mental note to thank the seamstress for creating the gown covering his Jane, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "Forgive me, my dearest Jane. I was remembering the time I escorted you to the kitchen because you were hungry. Do you remember the countless of kisses we shared on our way back? I do."

Situating herself on Loki's lap while pushing away the initial surprise at being plucked away from the chair, she found herself grateful to be this close to him again as the earlier events during dinner had crossed both her anxiety as well as stress to form. Given that Thor had decided to tell his parents what had happened, did this mean Thor was going to have to give up his position as the next King of Asgard and put Loki in line? While she could recall a time when the idea of Loki taking over the throne would have excited her husband immensely, a past conversation between the two of them had revealed that his dream of being King had changed when they purchased their home in Tromso during the second year of their marriage. So, the sight of him clutching onto his head and looking pained had been understandable as she could only guess that he feared how Thor's actions would affect the two of them. While the chance to be Queen seemed so far out of reach and if it were to come to that, she could only hope she'd have time to prepare herself; it was Loki's anguish that worried her the most. From having to go through life feeling like an outcast who never truly felt the love of his father, the notion of being able to have the one thing he used to want had to be a lot to deal with. Wishing Thor was still around so that she could slap him for his crappy behavior, Jane's thoughts were pulled away as she recalled what Loki had said about a time he and her had gone off to the kitchen in search of food. Chuckling softly as she began to picture her tiptoeing through the quiet hallways; the memory of her husband vanishing behind her only to reappear in front of her as he grasped onto her and kissed her soundly.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm surprised no one heard us, though. We were laughing so loud," Jane smiled while resting her head on Loki's shoulder as she felt him move his head to kiss the top of hers.

"Well, after the two of us shared embarrassing childhood stories, can you really blame us for laughing?," he murmured while holding Jane close to him. "My life has been so much better with you in it, my dear Jane."

Caught off guard by the lovely admission from her husband, Jane pulled away from the comfort of his shoulder to look directly at him. "Really?"

Chuckling softly at her question while moving a hand away from her waist and using a thumb to brush softly along his wife's bottom lip. "Indeed. You already know how important and special to me you are, Jane. As the mother of our baby on the way and the woman I'm going to love forever, having you here through all of the important parts of my life has truly shown me that you're the one. I know, I know; how romantic of me, hm? But, the heart wants what it wants and you, my Jane, are what my heart has wanted since the day you first came here. Don't ever forget that though, of course, I don't mind reminding you if it means I get to see your face light up as it is right now." Leaning in, Loki softly kissed both of her rosy cheeks; grinning happily at a faint gasp echoing from Jane. "In the meantime, let's take that stroll and then get ready for bed. This day has been, by far, one of the longest in my life and the baby isn't even here yet," he said with a chuckle.

Climbing off of Loki, Jane reached down to help him up and greeted with a possessive kiss as soohim stand. Was she ever going to get over how amazing his kisses made her feel? She doubted it. As their lips parted, Jane smiled happily as she took Loki's left hand in hers and pulled him out of the large room. "I was thinking we could do a small walk and then go back to our room. After all of the craziness of the day, I'd love to sink into a warm bath."

Squeezing her hand softly, Loki drew it up to kiss at her knuckles before nodding. "Sounds perfect since I brought that one book I've been wanting to read." Smirking slightly at the laugh that soon followed after he spoke, he looked at her curiously. "Did I say something funny?"

Using her grip to draw Loki's hand up to her lips as she returned the kiss to his knuckles, Jane smiled up at her husband before replying to his question. "You're just adorable, that's all. Adorable, thoughtful, charming." Each word she uttered was followed by a soft kiss to his knuckles; her gaze glimpsing a half smile decorating Loki's lips. "That's why I laughed; because you said something cute."

Loki's half smile widened as he lowered his head slightly to caress Jane's lips with his; her admission causing his heart to swell with love for the woman next to him. As their lips parted, he softly bestowed a light kiss on the tip of her nose before straightening. "How lucky I am to have a woman like you who appreciates my love of reading; even going as far as referring to it as 'adorable, thoughtful, and charming.'"

"How lucky I am to have a man like you who prefers to read." The thumb of her right hand began to softly brush along Loki's thumb before she gasped softly in surprise as she felt his thumb brush along hers. Glancing down at their touching digits, she straightened before smiling at how they were with each other.

*

***

***

*

"We'll have to think of names for the baby, you know," Loki murmured as he kept his usually lengthy strides with Jane's shorter ones; his lips curving up in amusement at his wife's small stature. While she was shorter than him, he knew for a fact that she made up for it with her passionate presence.

"Hm? Yeah, I know your mom brought up the idea earlier at dinner."

"Well, given that he or she is the result of a Midgardian astrophysicist and an Asgardian/Jotun sorcerer, I imagine a name that carries on the strength and power from having two powerful parents will be a place to start."

"So no Loki Jr.?," Jane said; an impish smirk forming on her lips as she looked up at Loki.

"Loki Jr? Goodness, woman, no." He balked at the idea of his child carrying his name. "Who would do such a thing?"

Giggling softly at her husband's reaction, Jane glanced around their surroundings; a pearly white fountain to the right of her greeting her gaze before she looked back at Loki. "You've never heard of that before?," the sight of him shaking his head confirmed her suspicion before she continued on. "Well, people from Midgard have a knack for naming their kids after their fathers. Let's say you know a man named Sam - "

"What's a Sam?," he eyed her curiously; the name unfamiliar.

Exhaling softly while making a mental note to introduce him to the millions of names that people were given, Jane pushed on, "I'll explain later. So, you have Sam and Sam has a son. Now, normally Sam would pick a name that wasn't his. However, in some families, Sam's son would be called Sam Jr."

Blinking while listening to his wife's explanation, Loki frowned briefly before his eyebrows rose up in comprehension, "So, it is a similar practice of what we do here: Thor and Loki are referred to as 'Odinson'?"

"Right! Exactly. Which makes me wonder if our son or daughter will be referred to as 'Lokison' given that you're the father?"

Loki's breath caught as he recognized the fact that Jane was right: he was going to be given a chance to have someone carry on his name. Tears threatened to spill at the elation he felt before he used his hold on Jane to pull her in front of him. A worried expression greeted him as he saw her looking up at him with concern.

"Are you crying, Loki?," Jane asked, reaching up to brush a thumb along his cheek; frowning as she caught the tears of falling. "Oh, Loki, what is it?"

Words escaped him. The great Silvertongue was left mute as he stood in front of his wife; tearing up in joy at the notion of their child and future children carrying the name 'Lokison' filled his thoughts. Peering down at part of why he was going to be able to become a father, Loki gently cupped Jane's face and softly bestowed several light kisses on her lips and face. "My heart felt like it was going to explode from how happy you've made me, dearest Jane. That is all." He managed to whisper as he drew Jane in a tight embrace, sniffling softly and chuckling at the continued tears. He wasn't supposed to be this lucky; this able to get what he had wanted for as long as he could remember. But, as he held his source of happiness and love in his arms tightly; the warmth of her body pressed securely against his, he felt it time to start believing the Norns had decided to finally bless him with all that he wanted and more. "You've given more than I could have asked for, Jane. You've given me acceptance, love -" he bowed his head to kiss the top of hers before continuing, "a comfortable home, and now a baby on the way. When I found out I am a Frost Giant, I thought my chance at happiness was over; that I would spend the rest of my days being one of the Allfather's trinkets stolen away from faraway realms. But, the night I came to visit you when you were in need of help, the way you clung to me during each of our kisses made me start to believe I was meant for a greater purpose. Then when Odin told me to go to Midgard, I could not believe my luck. You see, when I came back to Asgard after visiting you, I found myself seeing Heimdall on a regular basis and asking him to check on you; the notion of you doing well soothng the ache in my chest that had been formed from not being able to see you on a regular basis. Then, before Thor and I went to Asgard, do you want to know what I learned?," his watery gaze twinkled with mirth as he watched Jane move her head up to look at him with a smile filled with love. "I learned that you were looking for me, Jane. Knowing that bit of information made my heart want to sing at the sheer knowledge that you wanted to see me. The rest, of course, is history. Best choice I've made in my lifespan." Craving Jane's lips, the emotional God of Mischief bowed his head to softly touch Jane's lips with his; the warmth of her mouth filling him as he swayed left and right as if they were dancing. His Jane made his life brighter in ways he had never experienced.

Swaying with Loki slightly, Jane returned the soft kiss; his speech filling her with such love and adoration for the man that she had opted for remaining silent as she was too overwhelmed with emotion to be able to muster up a sentence that made any sense. Pulling away from the kiss, Jane took advantage of the current position and lovingly kissed her husband's cheeks and nose; the sound of joyful giggling greeting her as each kiss came in contact with his skin. "I'm so glad I've been able to help you see how deserving you are of the good things life has to offer, Loki. I only wish I could have been able to show you those things as soon as we met each other, but thankfully I'm lucky enough now to spend the rest of our lives doing all I can to give your heart reasons to smile and sing. I love you so much, you know." Pressing a soft kiss to his chin while watching him gaze down at her lovingly, she started to feel the results of having one of the longest days ever as she rested her head on his shoulder once more; a slight yawn parting her lips as she began to think of their bed.

Placing a light kiss on his wife's forehead, he chuckled softly at the sight of her yawn. "Getting sleepy, my dear?"

"Mm; been a really long day, if you don't remember." Jane murmured and inhaled slowly; the soothing scent that only Loki could produce filled her nostrils. "Love how you smell."

"Oh?" Amusement coated his voice as he combed the fingers of his right hand through her brunette locks; her own scent greeting him and putting him to ease as well. "How fortunate of me to have a wife who loves the way I smell." Watching as she reacted to what he said; her eyelids widening in surprise as she looked up at him, he began to laugh as he watched her recognize that she had said what she said. "Let's go to bed, love. The bath and the gardens will be here when we wake up." Holding Jane close to him, the dark haired Prince focused on the room he wanted to go to and transported the two of them; the warmth of his magic soaring through his senses greeting him. As soon as they had reached their bedroom, he shook his head in amusement at the sight of Jane succumbing to another yawn; this time a louder and longer one as he heard the faint cracking sound of her jaw. "Sleepy, sleepy darling; what am I going to do with you?" Reaching down, Loki proceeded to scoop his wife up in his arms and carried her off to the bed.

Resting her head along his shoulder as she felt the world around her shift, Jane groaned sleepily as exhaustion seemed to be winning out versus anything else; the idea of a bath pushed away as she found herself preferring the warmth of the bed instead. "I can walk, you know," she murmured as she peered down.

"Indeed, you can, but I happen to love holding you, my Jane. So, please, humor me." Making his way to the bed and wandering over to her side, Loki knelt down gently as he deposited her onto the soft mattress. Once he felt she was secure on the bed, he began to reach for the intricate lacing of her gown before having his hands slapped away. Blinking up at her in confusion, Loki focused on the fabric covering Jane before waving a hand as he summoned his magic; an impish smirk decorating his features as he admired both his handiwork as well as his naked wife.

"Hey! I was gonna take care of that," Jane huffed tiredly before sitting up. She wanted to brush her teeth and wash her face before she went to bed. Gripping onto the mattress for support, Jane pulled herself and stumbled over to the bathroom; the ever watchful gaze of her husband following her. "Just gonna brush my teeth, you goober."

Sighing softly at the sheer stubbornness of his wife while allowing himself a smile at the fact that he was also like that, Loki wandered over to the open bathroom door to keep an eye on his wife. Reaching the room, he leaned against the door frame as he watched Jane smear the minty concoction on her toothbrush before wetting the brush and sliding it into her mouth. As he watched her brush her teeth, he began to recall nights when he'd catch her still working on a project in the early morning hours. At times he would tsk in disapproval; sometimes he would close her laptop and gather his workaholic of a wife in his arms and carry her up to their bedroom. Once they reached the cozy confines, she would always bring up her needing to brush her teeth; several nights in the past where he'd be the one to cover her toothbrush in the paste before offering it to her as he leaned against the sink in case she swayed and began to fall. Now, thankfully, she was still alert so he was able to take in the beauty that was her naked body. Starting from the top of her head, the sight of her hair swaying side to side as she cleaned her teeth was the first thing that stood out before his gaze eyed the smooth column of her neck.

"You're staring, Loki."

"Hm?" Drawing his eyes away from her neck, his gaze wandered up to her face before smirking faintly as he watched her bow her head and spit out the minty green toothpaste. So she had caught him once more. "Can I help that my wife has a delectable body only meant for my eyes?"

"Someone is being possessive," Jane murmured as she set down the toothbrush and rested her hands under the running faucet; water filling her hands as best as she could manage before she drew her palms up to sip. Swishing the water in her mouth, she grasped onto her hair to keep it from getting it into her way as she spit out the water. Just as she was going to check on her husband, her heart leapt in her chest as she caught the dark haired Prince standing behind her thanks to their reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"Once more: can I help that my wife has a delectable body only meant for my eyes?," he repeated as he wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. "If you weren't so sleepy, I would happily be bending you over the sink and taking you from behind. My vixen of a wife who teases me without trying."

Turning off the faucet, Jane blushed at the wonderful idea of his before turning around in his embrace. "Well, someone did make passionate love to me earlier. Kind of wore me out, you know."

"Lucky fellow to get a chance to make the infamous Jane Odinson come over and over again," he smiled hungrily before sighing as he needed to keep his desires under control.

"Indeed. Let's go to bed. Maybe tomorrow you can recreate your idea as soon as we're both awake." Raising herself up, Jane kissed his lips softly.

Nodding in agreement as he found himself getting sleepy from the day, Loki let go of Jane only to pick Jane up again as he carried her off; the two of them kissing each other once more as Loki reached the bed and fell back onto it.

Giggling sleepily, Jane slid off of Loki and crawled over to her spot. "G'night, darling."

Calmly using his magic to remove his own evening attire, Loki rolled over to Jane and tucked himself behind her while draping an arm around her waist. "I love you, Jane, and goodnight."

(See you all at Chapter 15!)


	16. Chapter 15

Description: Morning sickness and family drama in the morning.

Songs: "Love Waltz" by Christian Henson, "My Demons" by Starset, Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic

Groaning at the uncomfortable pain in her abdomen, Jane turned over on the bed in the hopes that the move would help ease the nauseous feeling soaring through her body. This reminded her of the time Darcy had wanted to try a meatloaf recipe she had found online. While everything had smelled great before it was cooked, the first bite had sent both her and Darcy racing off to different bathrooms to rid themselves of the cooked product. Thinking briefly that the ghost of the meatloaf had come back to haunt her, she let out another groan as a headache formed in the front of her skull; fingers of pain prodding at her head as she considered locating a pain reliever. Frustration pierced through her pain as she recalled that she was still in Asgard; her bottle of generic pain relievers in the medicine cabinet at home. Taking a deep breath and moving to get out of the bed while feeling Loki's arm slide off her, she glanced at the still sound asleep God of Mischief before looking forward and stepping lightly toward the bathroom; the pain in her head and in her stomach working together to make her uncomfortable. Reaching where she wanted to be, the pain in her stomach increased tenfold as Jane grasped onto her sore stomach; worry threading through her as she found herself concerned that something was wrong with the baby. Gritting her teeth as she drew in a pained breath, an overwhelming urge to rid herself of last night's meal forced her to the toilet as she gave in to the nausea's unyielding presence.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Jane moved away from the toilet; a shaky hand reaching up to rid the toilet of its contents. Taking a slow breath as the welcoming sound of the toilet flushing greeted her, Jane leaned her forehead against the seat before drawing herself up; a hand wiping at the tears that had formed from the pain from earlier. Reaching her destination, her free hand busied itself with turning on the sink before dipping her head into the basin and opening her mouth to take a gulp before swishing it around her mouth as she spit it out. Was it possible she was starting morning sickness? Recalling the chapter on morning sickness in the pregnancy book that she and Darcy had browsed through, she remembered a section where morning sickness could start at anytime during the first trimester of a pregnancy. Looking down at her lower abdomen, she shook her head softly before turning off the sink and reaching down to rub at her abdomen, "Don't want me to sleep, huh? This better not be a hint of what's to come, little baby." Taking a deep breath and chuckling faintly as throwing up had done the trick as her nausea was gradually vanishing, Jane stepped away from the sink and reached for the peppermint mouthwash; the need to have a clean mouth greeting her as she opened the bottle and took a swig. Swishing the strong smelling liquid in her mouth, Jane dipped her head back into the basin before spitting out the wash. Placing the cap back onto the bottle and setting it on the shelf behind the sink, Jane tiptoed out of the bathroom before pausing at the sight of Loki sitting up on the bed and watching her.

"Jane, are you all right? When I woke up, you weren't here." Eyeing her worriedly, Loki watched her move to the bed and slide onto her side. Catching the strong smell of the mouthwash liquid that she had brought home last month, Loki's concern for Jane increased. "Sweetheart, what happened?," he asked while draping an arm around her bare shoulders.

"Morning sickness. While I was expecting to get it in a few weeks from what the book said, it  
seems like I'm the one of the special incidences where the symptoms will happen whenever they want." Moving to rest her head on his shoulder, the warmth of her husband's body a soothing balm on her frazzled nerves. Now, more than ever, she longed to be back in Tromso with all that she had stocked up for stomach issues waiting for her in the master bathroom. Instead as her gaze wandered over at the sun kissed window that overlooked several gardens of the palace, she was going to have to try to figure out what the healers had to offer in means of morning sickness aids.

"Morning sickness? What's that?"

"It's essentially the nausea and vomiting that a woman in the beginning of her pregnancy will, normally, experience. Do you think it'll be rude of me to stay in our room? With the way my stomach felt earlier and how tired I feel now, I don't want to faceplant during breakfast or have to run out just because I feel sick," Jane murmured wearily; her headache increasing. She knew she was going to need water and something easy to digest, but the idea of moving to get either of those things sounded like a miserable task. "Would you mind bringing me some water and toast?"

"Of course, love. Also, I highly doubt my mother or father will be upset if you do not leave your room. If anything, I imagine my mother will be wanting to come to check on you. So, let me get dressed and I'll go get what you need. Would you feel better if I stayed in here, too?" The idea of taking care of his pregnant wife did sound far more appealing than spending time with his family.

"It would be nice to have some company if I need anything," Jane said softly while snuggling closer to Loki as the warmth of his body helped soothe the raging pain in her head. "Look at me, though - the infamous astrophysicist taken down by morning sickness," she added while chuckling softly at her statement.

Shaking his head slightly at her silly behavior, Loki focused his magic on creating a double so that he could quickly get dressed and retrieve the items Jane asked for. Feeling the double's presence, Loki smiled softly at his accomplishment before he got out of bed. Opting for his Asgardian garments, he waved a hand over his nude form as his body soon was covered in a leather overcoat with green and gold accents, a black leather top and leather pants with leather boots. Smoothing his hands over the fabric, he turned his attention back to his wife and made his way back to the bed; the double vanishing as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll be only a few minutes, my Jane. Wait for me," he murmured before straightening and transporting himself to the kitchen.

****

*

Gathering what Jane had requested, the sounds of the Allfather and Thor speaking loudly in the hallway caused Loki to pause; his curiosity at the topic drawing him to the door to listen.

"... she is carrying my grandchild, Thor. What made you think making an advance was acceptable?," Odin's stern tone filled the empty corridor as he eyed his eldest son.

"Father, I love her. I know she's with Loki and I know she's with child, but my heart doesn't want to accept the fact that she's out of my reach."

"Then you have learned nothing from your time on Midgard. When you came back speaking high praise of the mortals, I had hoped you had gained a better perspective on life. I see now I must remove you from any chance of becoming King of Asgard as I fear I cannot trust you to be respectful of the sanctity of marriage. You've disappointed me greatly, my son. Now I can only hope Loki will accept the throne as he once wanted. A son who was destined to be King acting the fool and another who surprised all of us with the way he's grown." Letting out a pained sigh at the turn of events, Odin glanced at the floor before looking back at his son. "You will be sent to Midgard today and you will only be allowed to return once you've proven that you're willing to behave like a respectable man. Is that understood?"

"Aye, Father. I understand," Thur murmured somberly before walking away.

"I'm going to assume you heard everything, Loki," Odin exclaimed; the presence of his second son one that he had recognized while speaking to Thor. "You can come out of there." He allowed himself a faint curling of the lips at the fact that Loki had been able to hear the conversation. The sight of his dark haired son leaving the kitchen greeted Odin; his one eyed gaze spotting the contents in his son's grasp. "Why are you holding a pitcher of water and a loaf of bread?"

"It's Jane; she's having morning sickness and I promised her I would bring her things to help ease her nausea. Father -," he paused as he watched Odin become surprised by his use of the moniker. The fact that he had chosen to refer to the man who had taken him from Jotunheim and proceeded to lie to him for centuries about his true parentage 'father' was a moment to be remembered. Continuing onward while abandoning the bizarre thought process, "as much as the idea of becoming King once would have made me one of the happiest people of the nine realms, I cannot accept your offer. If I do, it'll hurt Jane in ways I cannot allow. The both of us work together with Tony Stark of the Avengers, for one, and Jane has projects that are very important to her in Midgard. If I were to become King, I'd never forgive myself if she had to give up her passions just to stand by my side as Queen."

"Spoken like a true King and a man who loves his wife dearly, I see. Frigga was right to ask me to send you to Midgard all those years ago. Lady Jane has made you a better man, my son. As for your concerns about her welfare, I can assure you that you two will be able to go to and from. Change is on the horizon and I strongly feel you and Jane will play a role in it. If you'll excuse me, I must work on an apology for Lady Sif's family. What your brother has done could very well cause far more damage than we anticipate." Turning around, Odin shuffled softly off to his rooms while thinking of the right words for the letter he needed to write.

****

**

"Drinking a lot of water helped me a great deal when I was pregnant with Thor during the beginning months of my pregnancy. Water and apples, mainly," Frigga murmured while smiling softly at Jane; the sight of her daughter-in-law sipping a cup of ginger tea greeting her before she glanced at the door. "Ah, my son is on his way with water and bread. I'm sure you've heard this countless of times by now, but the way Loki treats you truly does show the amount of love you two have for each other. It's truly a beautiful sight," the Queen of Asgard said while moving to the large window that looked over several of the gardens that filled the palace grounds. "Any luck on names for the baby, Jane?"

Having gotten dressed in an old t-shirt and sweatpants as soon as Loki left, Jane had been waiting for his arrival when Frigga came knocking; an offer of ginger tea greeting Jane as soon as she opened the door. Had Frigga been able to sense Jane's distress? Due to her spacing out, Jane had only been able to catch the tail end of Frigga's question before embarrassment flooded her senses. "I'm sorry, Frigga. I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat yourself?"

Smiling at Jane's honesty, Frigga turned to gaze kindly at Jane. "Not to worry, my dear. From finding out you're carrying a baby to morning sickness, it's no wonder your mind is all over the place." The sound of a door opening to her right pulled her attention away from Jane; the sight of her dark haired son greeting her as she turned. "Ah, there you are, my dear Loki. With water and bread, no less. Your wife will be most pleased."

Blinking in surprise at the sight of his mother in the room he shared with Jane, Loki mustered a slight smile in acknowledgement before looking over at Jane who was also looking at him. "I would like to be alone with Jane, mother. If you don't mind, of course." The craziness of the morning worried Loki as he found himself wishing he and Jane had never left their home in Tromso. If they hadn't, he imagined they would simply about their day as usual.

"Loki, is something amiss?," Frigga eyed him with concern; the slight smile plastered on his face doing little to keep his emotions from her as she wondered what had caused him to seem distressed.

Glancing over at Jane who also seemed concerned, Loki sighed softly before making his way over to the bed to hand Jane the pitcher of water and loaf of bread. Before he moved to speak with his mother. a slight wave of his left hand with help of his magic brought forth a drinking glass. Watching as she accepted it while wordlessly asking him what was wrong with her eyes, Loki cupped Jane's cheek softly before bowing his head to brush his lips against hers. The warmth of her lips filled Loki as he felt his mind calm down after having the converstion with Odin. Opting for the choice and sitting next to Jane while he spoke to his mother, the dark haired Prince turned to sit; an arm wrapping itself around Jane's waist as he needed her courage to get past the newest turn of events.

"Mother, Thor has been exiled to Midgard for his actions against Jane," he paused at the sound of the surprised gasp that originated from Frigga; his heart aching at the sight of his mother's distress. Continuing on, however, "Given that I'm Odin's second born, I have been offered the chance to become King of Asgard while my brother tries to sort out things. Mother, you know this as much as Jane - I once wanted the throne with such an intensity that it nearly destroyed me. But - I've changed and grown into the man I was meant to become and I've been blessed to have the life and person I was meant to be with. So, when he offered me the position, I thought of what it was going to do to Jane's career as an astrophysicist and I became worried that she'd have to give things up to take up her duty as Queen of Asgard. I don't want to cause my wife any unnecessary tension."

Frigga's heart ached at the sight of how much her son loved his wife. "Loki, Jane won't have to give up anything if you take up the throne. I imagine when you told your father about this, he must have told you that she would be able to live her life as she wishes; granted she leads an appropriate life," she murmured while moving for the door. "If you do decide on refusing the throne, please know that we won't be upset with either of you. If anything, I know Odin and I are still very excited about the chance to become grandparents so we both understand how stressful this is for you. Jane - that ginger tea will do wonders and if either of you need me, I'll be checking on your father." That being said, Frigga quietly left the room and went to go find her husband.

As she watched Frigga leave, Jane's mind struggled to comprehend all that both Loki and his mother were talking about. How did things go from Thor on his way to becoming a King to this? Only way she knew for certain that Loki had a chance of becoming King would be for both Odin and Thor to die and as Asgardians had a much longer lifespan than humans, Jane was secure in the knowledge that neither of them were going to pass away anytime soon. She needed answers. "Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Taking Jane's left hand in both of his, the God of Mischief drew her hand up to kiss softly at the wedding band that adorned her ring finger while glancing at its twin on his left hand. "I don't even know where to begin, Jane. One minute I'm getting you water and bread; next minute I'm being offered a position as the ruler of Asgard. I don't know if I want to accept it or not either. Accepting the throne would mean we'd be here for a large part of the year while being able to go to and from Midgard when things are quiet. I know I've said this multiple things, but my view on this has not changed in the slightest: if my becoming King while you become my Queen puts you in a situation where you have to give up your work just to satisfy Asgard's demands, I will refuse the offer. I want to be with you full time when the baby is on its way and when you're needing to rest after giving birth. The idea of not being here for you for any of that frightens me and is something I cannot allow."

"Oh." Jane knew she needed to say more in response to what her husband had said, but as the realization of Loki possibly becoming King took hold of her thoughts, Jane stared down at the floor while allowing her mind to comprehend the change. Essentially - Thor was going to take their place in Midgard while they took over his spot in Asgard. Annoyance at her ex crackled within as she wished she could go back in time and prevent the event that caused all of this. Gratitude, however, managed to push past her annoyance at Thor as she also realized that Loki was doing his best to think of what becoming a Queen would possibly do to her projects for S.H.I.E.L.D. "Look," she began while looking at their connected hands. "I'm going to guess part of why you feel you should agree has a lot to do with your sense of duty. It's going to be one of the most challenging things we've taken on aside from trying to decide where to put the trees in the backyard." The sight of his lips curving up in a faint smirk of amusement greeted Jane before she moved forward. "Loki, I think we could do it if we're together. I know Eir was wanting me to stay here for the baby and if you're certain we can go to and from, I don't mind the idea. Just never thought I would find myself becoming 'Queen of Asgard'. I'm still reeling over becoming a 'Princess of Asgard', but you know I'll support any decision you make."

Gratitude filled the dark haired Prince to the point of him letting go of Jane's hands and sliding off the bed to kneel in between her legs. Eyes that had been full of worry and frustration gazed up at her with love and adoration as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head along her abdomen. "That's all I need, my Jane; your support through this mess. Thank you for listening to me and telling me what you thought of all this. Given what you've said so far, I think it would be right for me to accept the Allfather's offer and just see what comes with all of this. Once we know all of the details, I imagine we'll have to go down to Midgard to speak with Erik and Darcy as I imagine you'll want to let them know what's going on. A King, though," he shook his head softly before sighing in content at the gentle caress of Jane's fingers making their way to his scalp and rubbing. "I never thought I'd see the day where I was given the chance to experience this. I'm so fortunate to have you in my life through this. Without you, I know I'd be lost. I love you so very much, my Jane."

Continuing with the scalp massage, Jane patiently listened to the man in front of her before setting the gradually cooling cup of tea onto a nearby table. Glad to have her hands free, she proceeded to use both of her hands to rub away the tension that was evident in her husband's demeanor. "Just as I love you, Loki." At the mentioning of Erik and Darcy, Jane let out a soft sigh as she found herself worrying that she would lose time with them. But, as she mentioned aloud earlier, if they were able to go to and from, she knew she would focus her attentions on making sure she could evenly divide her projects, her friends, and other equally important parts of her life. "Let's work on baby names, hm? Unless you need to go?"

Shaking his head once more, Loki drew himself up and moved to sit next to Jane on the bed. "No. Plus, the only place I want to be is with you. So, names.."

"While you were gone; oh and thank you for the water and bread, I was thinking of my mom's name. I've always loved it; especially as it's not a name people use much nowadays."

Pausing before he spoke, Loki's mind tried to recall the moments when Jane had spoken her deceased mom's name outloud. "Sylvia?"

"You remembered!," Jane exclaimed before leaning in to kiss her husband's cheek as a show of appreciation for his memory.

"Of course, of course. So, Sylvia if it's a girl. What if we have a boy?"

"Oh, no, no. Your turn. I insist."

Peering down at where their baby rested in his or her mother's abdomen, Loki tried to recall any names from the past that stuck out to him as interesting. He knew names were important as they were the world's first impression of who you were. "Well, I was thinking either Freyr who is the God of weather or Frode who, from what I recall during tutoring sessions, is the one who is very clever in his mind. Thankfully, we have quite a long time before we decide on the best name for the baby. When do you think we'll be able to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Ah, I have no idea. We could always stop by the healers soon and find out," Jane murmured while considering the names Loki brought up while trying to think of more to add to the pile for both boy and girl.

"Hm, I agree. This has certainly been a crazy visit so far. Pregnancy, the engagement that wound up being a farce, Thor acting the way he did with you, my stabbing him with a fork. Makes me miss Tromso all the more. Mind I take a small nap? With all of this madness, I find myself much preferring the softness of the bed with my wife curled up next to me. If that's all right with you, of course," he gazed at her, hopeful that she would agree to a nap.

Chuckling softly at how adorable her husband was, Jane nodded before scooting back onto the bed. "You do realize I was planning on staying in here all day today, yes?"

"Lovely notion. Reminds me of our wedding night when we also spent the entire day in bed," he followed suit; casting a spell on his boots while relishing the cool breeze that kissed his bare feet as he slowly reclined. Smiling lazily as Jane moved to lay partly on top of him with her head on his chest, Loki's eyelids closed as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "See you in a few hours, Jane. Wake me up if you need anything."

"Promise," Jane murmured while also closing her eyes and settling down for a morning nap.

****

**

"So that's it? Off to Midgard as your punishment for making advances on your brother's wife?," Fandral said while watching Thor pack up his belongings.

"Aye; that's it. My father does not want me to embarrass the family name any longer so I'm to be shipped off to help with the Avengers. In all honesty, I much prefer the idea of getting away from Jane as I know I am likely to do something stupid again. She bewitches me, Fandral, and knowing I cannot have her drives me mad. Now with their baby on the way and Loki possibly to become King of Asgard, it is best that I take care of things so they don't have to stress over Midgard."

"You seem to be taking this awfully well, you know. Where will you be staying, then?"

"I was hoping to stay with Tony Stark, but I do know my brother and Jane have a home in Tromso so it might be a better choice to stay in their home while they're busy here in Asgard."

"That does seem much more convenient, but you will have to make sure they're all right with it. From what you've told me of Loki's recent behavior with you, I fear he will not be happy with the idea. Lady Jane, however, might be willing to accept, but it is up to them both."

Closing the large bag with a clasp, Thor gathered the bag by the strap and lugged it over to the door leading out into the hallway. While the idea of staying in Loki and Jane's house did make sense, the fear of being surrounded by their love was one that he wanted to avoid. "I will speak with Stark and then go from there. Thank you for being here with me, Fandral. I know Hogun and Volstagg are still angry with me over how I've treated Sif so it brings me much comfort to have you here."

"Well, they're understandably shocked by your actions while I understand them. Ever since Loki and Jane were married, I did see how you looked at her so I must say I'm not the least bit surprised with this development. If anything, I was waiting for you to do something about it years ago. Which leads me to this question -why didn't you speak up before? Now with her going to have a baby and their love stronger than ever, what made you think going after her now was the right choice?"

Raking a hand through his blonde locks, Thor moved to lean against the door while considering what Fandral had asked. His close friend was right, of course; he had missed several opportunities to admit his love for Jane, but he also knew he hesitated out of love for Loki. The very sight of his brother's joy was all the more reason to stay on the sidelines. "As much as I know I should have spoken up, I was devastated at what I had done to her, Fandral. So much so that I avoided any chance to go to Midgard unless it was an emergency. As for why I decided to make my move recently, you should have seen her when she arrived: she had such a beautiful glow about her and the way she smiled reminded me of when she'd smile that way for me."

"You do realize the 'beautiful glow' is due to her being pregnant with Loki's baby."

Sighing softly, Thor nodded; the pain of having lost her to Loki revisiting and causing havoc to his heart and mind. "I know it now, yes."

"I am sorry you have to go through this, Thor, but you must; not just for them, but for your sake as well. Life will just be too painful for you if you keep on this path," Fandral said; worry for his friend evident in his voice. "So let's finish packing your belongings and get you to your mother and father so you can say your farewells."

(See you all at Chapter 16!) 


	17. Chapter 16

Description: Something unxpected happens and the two brothers are able to come to a much needed truce.

Songs: "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry.

Footsteps touched gently on the elegant floor beneath his boots as he made his way to where one of the guards told him his mother and father were. Having finished packing what he felt he needed for his stay on Midgard, Thor found it almost comical that he was being sent to Midgard once more as a punishment fo his poor choices. The first time had led him to meeting Jane, Erik, and Darcy while this time led him to making a fool of himself over his feelings for Jane. But, as he grew closer to his father's room, he had to know where things stood; he needed to know that Jane knew of his continued love for her. For so long, he had stood on the sidelines while watching Loki hold Jane close and be the reason she smiled so happily; all the while wishing he was in Loki's place. However, they both loved each other dearly; so much that they defended each other with ease and sought out each other's company without any convincing. At one point, Thor had truly believed Loki had cast a love spell of some sort to convince Jane to deem him worthy to date and have romantic feelings for. That idea was soon chased away as he listened to Loki share his feelings for Jane two months before their wedding; the dark haired groom-to-be all smiles as he spoke of the dozens of reasons why he felt Jane was the one for him. The way Loki had acted that night with how genuine he truly seemed was more than enough of a reason to believe that the two of them had actually fallen in love with each other and were to be married.

His footsteps came to a halt as he reached the gold double doors that held to his father's chambers. Thor knew before he left that he wanted a chance to say goodbye to both his brother and Jane while also asking if he would be able to use their home in case Stark Tower was not a good fit. Hopeful that his father wouldn't force him to leave immediately after, Thor was about to knock when the doors flew open; the sight of his mother's panicked gaze greeting him.

"Thor, oh my son - it's your father. He's gone into the Odinsleep. Please, help me get him to the bed." Frigga ran back into the room; worry for her husband quickening her speed before she knelt at his side, a hand caressing his weathered face as she did her best to hold in the threat of tears. Stress was, typically, the culprit of his recent episodes; the life of a King of Asgard on of the most difficult positions the nine realms offered. Now with the most recent issue of Thor's upsetting behavior mixed with Jane being pregnant with Loki's child, Frigga felt it was understandable that her husband was in desperate need to rejuvenate. The sight of her eldest son wandering into the room to where his father rested on the floor pulled her away from her troubled thoughts as she watched him gently pick up his elderly parent before walking over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Getting up as soon as Thor deposited her husband onto the mattress, Frigga nervously began to smooth her right hand over her left; her worry for Odin making her long for the days when the two of them were still young. But, like all things in Asgard, gradual aging and change of old to new were all factors of life. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier finally won out as she sniffled; her heart aching for Odin as she moved to the bed while using her own magic to change his attire as the stiff armor had to be making her husband uncomfortable even as he slept. The sight of him in his pajamas made her smile softly as she watched the spell that was used whenever her husband went into Odinsleep drape itself over his sleeping form.

"Mother, I cannot leave Asgard now; not with Father like this." Thor murmured while moving to stand next to his mother; worry coating his voice as he looked down at his slumbering father.

"He wanted to do it to allow you a chance to form a new path, Thor. Staying here could very well be a continuation of your bad behavior." Frigga replied; her watery gaze moving up to look at her son before she continued. "But, given these new circumstances, it would only be right for you to stay as Asgard will need a new ruler and Loki has not made his decision yet. I will speak to him in a few minutes, though I don't want him doing anything just for the sake of duty. That goes for the both of you. After learning what happened with you and Lady Sif, I feel personally responsible for allowing you to think you had to find a wife before you became King. Love is supposed to be a natural thing, my son."

Listening to what his mother said while eyeing his comatose father, Thor's heart began to ache at the fact that he had attempted to marry Sif just to appease what he thought was expected of a soon-to-be King. The pain and frustration he must have caused his dear friend was unforgivable and he knew he was going to need to find some way to communicate his feelings with her so that she would understand that he had not intentionally sought out to use her. Considering how he should approach the letter, a soft kiss on his cheek drew him away from his thoughts. Looking for the source of the kiss, he found his mother eyeing him worriedly. Smiling faintly at his sweet, considerate mother, Thor spoke finally, "I have done quite a few things out of my sense of duty to the crown, but trying to marry Sif without loving her was my biggest mistake to date. It is all right, though, mother. I know you didn't deliberately mean to put me or Loki in painful positions. Speaking of which, I will go bring him here so three of us can discuss the best course of action."

Wrapping her arms around her first born, Frigga's heart ached at what Odin had done to their sons with his foolish attempts at creating stability. Their sons were not like him, she always would tell him whenever he came up with a plan that didn't work even in the brainstorming process. While he and Thor shared some of the same personalty traits, Thor was far more honest and eager to understand than Odin; whereas Loki had such a thirst for knowledge that when he was growing up, Frigga feared they would run out of books for Loki to devour. "Bring Jane, too," Frigga murmured while looking up at her son. "If she winds up becoming Queen of Asgard, it would only be fair that she understands what she's getting herself into. Plus, it would be good to see her point of view on the matter. Let us meet in the throne room, actually. Now, hurry along," she said while managing a slight smile despite the insanity this day had brought.

Softly bestowing a kiss on his mother's forehead, Thor pulled away from her embrace and left the room; his footsteps making their way to Loki and Jane's chambers.

****

**

Focusing his magic on the book in front of him, Loki carefully turned the page before continuing to read. While he had needed a twenty to thirty minute nap, he had originally opted for sleeping as he wanted to make sure Jane was taking care of herself. She was the same woman who would pull all-nighters for her dozens of projects as well as the same woman who thought boxed pastries were considered substantial as a breakfast option. Smirking slightly to himself at the memory of the argument that ensued when he told her that he wanted her to eat better; that he would be happy to help make healthier meals for his then new bride when she was still a mortal. The memory played on as he recalled her yeling at him; the words 'you're not the boss of me!' filling the room as she glared up at him before he approached her calmly and did his best to explain that he was only concerned for her wellbeing. After that argument, he had continued his tradition of making her favorite omelet; the smell always managing to lure Jane out of their room as she tiptoed and wrapped her arms around him from behind while uttering how much she loved him and so on. Drawing his attention from the book he had brought from their home in Tromso, Loki smiled in adoration at his still slumbering wife whose head rested comfortably along of the crook of his neck; her lips parted slightly as she slept. Using the arm that was wrapped around her sleeping form, Loki softly brushed a lock of hair from her face before moving his arm back. This particular position was one they had adopted when she wanted to sit next to him as the two of them read or watched a movie.

Frowning slightly at the sound of approaching foosteps; the power of each step causing him to grimace as he recognized Thor's gait, Loki exhaled softly while setting the book down on the bed next to him. What did his brother want? Casting a glance at his sleeping Jane, Loki muttered a soft apology as he carefully slid from her; all the while grasping onto her gently and setting her down on the bed in the hopes that she would stay asleep. Fate was, indeed, on his side as he watched her shift a bit before reaching for the pillow he had been leaning against; the sound of his name whispered sleepily from her lips causing his heart to swell with love for the beautiful woman. Bending over, Loki kissed her cheek lightly before straightening and leaving to go address Thor in the corridor; annoyance thrumming in his veins at the thought of having to leave his wife alone. Opting for transporting himself to the source of the footsteps as he did not want to risk waking Jane from the sound of the door opening and closing, Loki's bare feet touched the floor as he found himself standing directy behind Thor.

"What is it you want, Thor?," Loki called out to the blonde; his arms folding against his chest as he eyed the back of his brother's head.

"Huh?," Thor spun around at the sound of Loki's voice; the sight of his brother behind him greeting him and causing him to chuckle faintly. "Ah, I've come to ask that you and Jane join mother and I in the throne room. Father has gone into Odinsleep and we have much to discuss."

"How like him to slip into a coma whenever things are getting rough," Loki remarked; his lips curling up in a humorless smile. "Brother, my wife is still asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her up for this. So, let me just put some shoes on and we can go meet mother."

Offering Loki a nod while smirking faintly at the sight of his brother's bare feet, he watched as the dark haired God of Mischief transported back to the bedroom. Guilt tugged at Thor as he realized he was the main cause of his father's stress and while he understood the reasoning behind it, the fact that he was unable to get his thoughts of Jane under control irked him greatly. She was married to Loki, he mused; their love something he had only read about in books or overheard from his tutors. He wasn't going to allow his misguided emotions to interfere with his brother's happiness; the sheer sight of how deliriously happy Loki continued to be warmed Thor's heart beyond measure.

****

**

Walking over to where he had put his boots before he and Jane had taken a nap together, Loki stepped as quietly as he could manage; the soft sounds of Jane's breathing greeting his ears. While he knew it was right to decide on what to do with the current situation, a much larger part of him wanted to slip back onto the bed and pull his slumbering wife into an embrace. Exhaling softly in irritation at the irksome issue, he reached his shoes only to focus his magic on the footwear before casting a spell on them; their comfortable weight covering his feet and shins. Using a fingertip to brush away a strand of his dark locks from his face, his green eyes wandered over to Jane's form; his lips curling up in a loving smile at the sight of Jane clutching onto the pillow he had been leaning against. Once more, he was presented with the much more enjoyable option of snuggling with his wife, but he didn't want to keep his mother waiting. Making his way to the door, Loki paused as the idea of leaving Jane a note so she wouldn't worry where he was appeared in his thoughts; the idea very agreeable as he spun around to walk briskly over to a large gold accented desk situated by the bathroom. Pursing his lips thoughtfully while searching and locating a scrap of paper and pen, he bent over the desk while scribbling out a note to Jane; the note describing his location and that he hoped she rested and that he would be back as soon as he was finished with his mother and brother. Signing the letter with a flourish, he snatched it up and wandered over to the bed before choosing to leave the note on a bedside table situated next to his side of the bed. Glancing, once more, at his Jane, Loki bent over the bed and kissed her forehead before transporting himself to where he felt Thor's presence.

"Let's go, brother," Loki murmured as he appeared behind the other once more; his longing to be back in bed with Jane thrumming through his veins. So far, this particular visit to Asgard had been one he found himself wishing he could have cancelled. But, given the nature of his family where secrets and misunderstandings seemed to be their greatest attributes, the events of their visit so far could not have been predicted.

"Took you long enough," Thor replied; his lips quirking up in sarcasm as he peered over his shoulder at his dark haired sibling. Noting the lack of Jane, he frowned curiously before eyeing Loki. "Is she still asleep?"

"Indeed. I imagine her body is trying to adjust to the beginnings of pregnancy. Let's make this meeting quick. I want to be within earshot if she needs me."

"Such a dutiful husband," Thor murmured sarcastically.

".. or a man who genuinely loves his wife and doesn't want her to strain herself." He eyed Thor in irritation at his brother's foolish remark before moving to walk past him.

Watching Loki start to walk, Thor fell in line while recognizing that his comment had been insensitive. "Brother, as much trouble as I have brought to you and Jane, I truly am glad you two have each other. She's brought out the brother I remember when we were children while helping you become the man you were meant to be. Whereas with her, I know you've given her the security and stability she's needed. You two are going to make a beautiful child, brother," Thor said while reaching forward and grasping onto Loki's left shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Blinking at the gesture; one that he had experienced dozens and dozens of times from Thor for as long as he could remember, Loki paused to look at Thor who moved to stand next to him. "Do you really think that? I know you harbor feelings for Jane so you'll have to understand how surprised I am to hear you say something like that."

Sighing at his reckless behavior, Thor let go of Loki before peering down at the marble floor beneath his shoes. "Aye, brother," He began while looking at the green eyes that belonged to his brother before continuing, "while it will take time to stomach all that has happened between the two of you, I cannot overlook the obvious: you are able to give her the light I was unable to give and I can only imagine the child or children you two create will have their parents' drive for knowledge and their mother's kind heart; plus your love of mischief," his lips quirked as he laughed softly in agreement with his statement.

Unable to resist the feeling of warmth that flooded his senses in response to Thor's words, Loki's worry of having to keep an eye on Thor finally faded as he nodded; his lips curving up in a content smile. "Thank you for your words, Thor. Truly. It does me a great deal of good to know you feel that way. Now let's not keep mother waiting, hm?"

(See you all at Chapter 17! Also, I want to thank each and everyone of you for your wonderful reviews of this story so far. It makes this writer's blissfully happy. Also, thank you to all those who've followed this story. Take care!)


	18. Chapter 17

Description: Thor is given a chance to become King of Asgard while Loki deals with a worrisome choice about Jane.

Song: Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic

Sitting on the steps leading up to the throne, Frigga rubbed idly at the forefinger of her left hand as she waited for her sons and Jane to arrive. Of all the times for her husband to slip into Odinsleep, why did it have to be during a time where several other events were taking place? Thor was supposed to be in MIdgard by now, Loki and his brother had gotten into yet another skirmish, and Jane was carrying her first grandchild. While the latter did bring a hint of warmth to her heart at the idea of her being able to experience life as a grandmother, was she wrong to want the other events to be as glorious as an addition to their family? Letting out an exhausted sigh, the sound of the double doors opening greeted her; Frigga's lips curving up as the atmosphere surrounding her two sons seemed content. Hopefully, as she stood up to greet them, they had been able to sort things out between the two of them. However, while she was glad to see her sons, the lack of her daughter-in-law was noticed.

"Where is Jane, Loki?," she asked; concern for the young woman soaring through her veins

"She is still resting, mother," Loki called out as he walked toward his mother. "As she is still sleeping, I would very much like to get back to her. Morning sickness is not agreeing with her, it seems, and I'd rather not have her strain herself."

"Spoken like a loving husband," Thor commented before also walking toward his mother. "How are you doing, dearest mother?"

"Ready to take a nap myself, in all honesty. But, in the meantime, we must decide who is going to take over the throne while your father recovers," she murmured while looking at her sons.

"Well, given that Thor is already in line to become King of Asgard, it would only make sense that he would be the proper choice for a stand in. I, honestly, have zero interest in the crown. I do not mind helping out where I can, but my priorities have changed significantly."

"Aye; it would make more sense that I take the throne for the time it takes Father to recover. How long do you think he'll be in Odinsleep?," the blonde God of Thunder gazed at his mother.

"It all depends. Last time he went, he was asleep for nearly a month. We have to realize that he is getting older so each time he goes through this, there's a high chance you'll be King of Asgard for a year or so. Still, I am glad you are willing to do this without any pressure or persuasion. Loki -" her eyes moved to stare directly at her dark haired son. "- would it be all right if you become your brother's advisor? While you, understandably, do not want to be King, you know as well as I that you understand what it takes to be a King. Would that position be suitable?"

"Ah-" he paused. While he was eternally grateful for Thor agreeing to take up the role as King, being the King's advisor meant that he would need to spend a great deal of time here in Asgard. Jane, however, wanted to go home. Peering down at the floor as he struggled to make a decision, he was presented with the idea that Jane could go home and that he would simply go to and from to check up on her. That way, she would be able to focus on her work and spend time with Darcy and Erik while he focused on his attention on matters here in Asgard. While, of course, he would miss her greatly, it was the worry of being too busy to spend time with her that made him think sending her to London to be with Erik and Darcy seemed the more reasonable option. So, as he looked from the floor to his mother's gaze, Loki nodded before continuing to speak, "it will be a suitable position."

"Good!," Frigga exclaimed; the stress of having to figure out what to do with Odin being in his comatose state and being able to resolve it giving a tremendous sense of relief. "I am certain Lady Jane will be happy with remaining here in Asgard."

"She won't be. Given that I'll be busy with all of this, I'd much rather have her with her friends." While the idea sounded reasonable, the idea of losing time with her caused his heart to ache. But, if it meant that she would be able to work on what she loved, he felt the choice would be the best for them. "Are we done with this meeting? I imagine you and Thor need to sort out details and so on."

"Are you sure she'll be all right with being sent home, my son? For as long as I've known her, she has always showed a fondness of Asgard. Plus I cannot help but think she won't be pleased with this," Frigga said, wondering why her dark haired son would want to send Jane away.

"Just as I am not pleased with the fact that the Allfather always seems to go into Odinsleep just when things are getting rough," Loki bit off; irritated at the change of things and wishing he and Jane could have stayed back in Tromso once more. "You know - if you hadn't messed with Sif, brother," he paused while glaring over at Thor who looked understandably ashamed at what he had done, "Jane and I could have stayed home. But, yet again - we all must rally together because one of us makes a mistake. If you'll excuse me, mother, I'd like to think of what I'm to say to keep Jane safe from our family's idiocy." Bowing his head slightly, Loki turned and headed briskly for the door.

"You've overstepped th-" Thor started to say while moving to walk after Loki only to stop as he felt something pull him back. Blinking in surprise, the blonde God of Thunder looked at the source of what had stopped him ony to find his mother shaking her head up at him. "Mother, why are you stopping me?"

"Let him go, Thor. Whlie he did make some rather harsh statements, you have to recognize that everything he did say was truthful. He's upset about having to send Jane home. With the baby on the way, I imagine he'd much rather be with her. So, if she does agree to go, we will be dealing with his frustration and worry." Frigga murmured as she watched her youngest son cast a spell to transport himself; the sight of him disappearing greeting her eyes as her heart ached with worry.

"With the way she and Loki are, though, I sincerely doubt she will agree to leaving him. While it still does plague me that she loves someone else, I've witnessed their love and it's truly genuine."

****

** 

Humming idly as she flipped through a book on lunar esclipses and constellations from the past fifty years, Jane smiled at the sight of a heart shaped sticker on the upper right corner of the left page. The page had the constellations that could be seen during the spring months and, for some reason, her eight-year-old self had thought it important enough a bright green sticker on the page. The book had been a gift from Erik on her eighth birthday; the memory of how overjoyed she was at the sight of it replaying in her mind. Surrounded by friends of her father's as well as Erik, Jane had been told to close her eyes by Erik only to feel the weighty book placed on her lap. Most kids that age would have wanted toys or a pet of some kind. She wanted to know anything and everything about the stars. Turning the page, she reached down to caress her abdomen before looking down. "Sweet little baby, I can't wait to show you this book." The sound of approaching footsteps pulled Jane away from her little talk with the baby; her eyes moving up only to widen in surprise as a bright smile decorated her features. "Loki, you're back," she exclaimed, setting the book down and sliding off the bed to wrap her arms around him just as he reached the bed. "I missed you."

While he was still upset at what had occurred between his mother and Thor, the warmth of Jane's embrace seeped through his skin and warmed his heart. Why was he so lucky to have a woman like her in his life? Wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand moved up to cup the back of her head; his own head leaning in to softly kiss her forehead. "I missed you, too, my Jane," he muttered against her skin. Was he really going to send her away and risk missing her and the important moments of her pregnancy? The thought of not seeing her for months on end made his heart ache tremendously; a pained grimace finding its way on his face. But, for her sake, it did make sense for her to go be with Erik and Darcy while he was busy with matters here in Asgard. If that, however, was the truth, why did the thought of her leaving hurt so much? Pulling away from the soft skin of her forehead, Loki exhaled softly as he watched Jane look up at him curiously. "Love, the Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep and we do not know when he will awaken. Given that the throne is now unmanned, it has fallen to Thor to become King until Odin wakes up."

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise; her lips parting as well. She could not imagine how worried Frigga was knowing that her husband was in a comatose state. As for Thor, it did make sense that he would take up the duties as King given that he was in line for the throne, but why did her husband look so miserable? "There's more, isn't there?"

His lips quirked up in amusement at his wife's talent for being able to notice even the slightest changes in his mood; a trait he found endearing. "Indeed, there is. While Thor takes up the role as King, I have been appointed his advisor as I understand a great deal of Asgard's rules and so on. Given that I am going to be incredibly busy with keeping an eye on Thor, I feel it best that you should return to London, Jane, You will be with Erik and Darcy and be able to focus on your interests." While I ache and long for your return, he finished in his thoughts.

"So, let me get this straight: you're going to be helping Thor with Asgard, correct?" The sight of his nod greeted her and allowed her to continue. "You will still be able to have breaks and go to bed, correct?"

A frown formed on his lips as his dark eyebrows grew together. What was she getting at? "Yes, of course."

A look of comprehension caused her eyes to brighten as she found the loophole in his choice. "So, no. I'm not going without you, Loki. We're in this together, remember?"

"Jane, I am going to be his advisor. I am not going to be able to always be here when you need me," Loki remarked while mentally cheering his wife on for refusing to leave.

"So, what? Sending me back home while I worry endlessly about you? Loki, I don't mind that you'll be busy, but you're bound to have free time and someone will need to take care of you when you get stressed out. Scalp massages, remember?," she even went as far as drawing a hand up as her fingers mimicked a massaging motion before she continued, "So, I'm staying here. Final decision."

Love for the woman in front of him pushed the anger he had felt earlier away as he found himself gradually beginning to relax. "Insufferable woman," he muttered while bowing his head and taking her lips in a passionate lip lock; admiration and love fueling him as he drew his hands up to cup her face. The sweet warmth of her lips sent shivers down his spine as the welcoming sound of a pleasure filled moan vibrated against his lips as he felt her kissing him back. The knowledge of his wife choosing to stay in Asgard soothed his wearied soul in ways he could not begin to describe; all he could manage to feel was joy and ease knowing that she would be there. 

Parting from the glorious kiss, Jane peered up at her dark haired husband; the sight of his wavy locks draping over his ears. While she had grown used to the sight of his hair slicked back, the relaxed appearance looked more natural. Drawing a hand up to sink her fingers through the dark tresses, her fingers caressed the silky locks while feeling his beautiful green eyed gaze wander over her face. "You can't just Loki this up."

Sudden laughter burst from his throat as he tossed his head back, his surprised laugh filling the room at the silly thing his wife had said. Moving his head forward, Loki's shoulders shook with amusement and laughter as his eyes twinkled. "Wait just a minute, my Jane - did you just use my name as an adjective?," he asked as a thoroughly amused smile adorned his features. Oh, how he loved this woman dearly.

"So what if I did? You have a history of being rash." As much of a challenge it was to keep a relatively serious expression on her face, Jane mustered up all of her willpower to do so despite how glad she was to hear Loki laugh; the sound always making her happy.

"If only we could pull a Jane," the dark haired God of Mischief smirked in delight.

"Hey! That's my idea!," she snarled as her attempt to be appear serious failed; her lips curling up happily in a giddy smile.

"Too bad. Not all of us drive ourselves to exhaustion and worry our husbands sick," he retorted.

"You're still not the boss of me, mister."

"Jane," he started to say as the amusement dimmed, "my Jane - you must promise me that if you do ever want to go back home, please let me know and I will make the necessary arrangements. While Asgard is not your original home, I will see to it that everything that you love back in Tromso will be either replaced or brought here. The last thing I need is for my wife to be uncomfortable throughout her pregnancy. Speaking of which..," he paused as he slid down onto his knees in front of her while eyeing her stomach. "while I do not think the baby has grown into a fullblown fetus as of yet, but when I came in, I saw you talking to the baby. So -," he drew a hand up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Hello, little one - I'm your father. You're going to be my first child and I cannot wait to hold you in my arms." Feeling Jane's hands slide into his hair, he glanced up and smiled at the sight of her smile. Moving his head forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lower abdomen before wrapping his arms around her hips and hugging her close to him. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Jane."

(Whew! See you at Chapter 18! Thank you, once more, for the follows and reviews!) 


	19. Chapter 18

Description: Jane and Loki share a beautiful moment before heading home to get sandwiches.

Songs: "Oh My Love" by The Score 

Drawing himself up, the dark haired Prince gazed down at his beautiful wife; the woman who had given him so much during their relationship and subsequent marriage that he doubed there were words to fully describe his gratitude and admiration for her existence. Watching as her brown eyed gaze greeted him, Loki wrapped his arms around her once more as his chin came in contact with the top of her head. "I am so very glad you've chosen to stay here in Asgard, Jane. While I was fully ready to help you pack and send you home, the thought of only seeing you sparingly was one that hurt a great deal. I've grown so used to waking up next to you and seeing you throughout the day that your absence would be quite noticeable."

Sliding her arms around his waist, Jane closed her eyes while listening to what he said. The fact that he had originally thought to send her away did not make sense whatsoever. She was going to need to help him understand that he didn't need to push people away when things got rough or scary; that she was in all of this for the long haul. "That's why I refused to leave. The thought of not seeing you as often we're both used to bothered me, too. Loki, you need to stop thinking that I'm going to go away. Yeah, I might go on conferences or need to spend time with Darcy or Erik, but we are still a team. You're my guy," she mumured while pulling her head away to look up at him. As her eyelids opened, her eyes roamed up to his and focused intently as she watched him look at her seriously. "So, get that ridiculous idea out of your head. I mean it."

Taking a moment to process all that his Jane had said, he nodded slowly before reaching up to caress her cheek with the back of his left hand. "How did I get so lucky with such a brave woman as you?"

"You were the only one willing to let me ramble on about theories?," she replied.

"Well, when you've spent quite a long time surrounded by individuals who'd much rather discuss their 'many battles', being around someone who didn't bore you to tears was refreshing."

"Ah, so you fell in love with me because I'm refreshing. Wow; you know you could have just gotten a glass of water if you looked for something refreshing," Jane fired back; lips quirking in amusement at the surprised expression forming on her husband's face.

"Vixen..," he growled at her successful attempt to turn the tables on him. Green eyes laced with desire forming in the pit of his stomach roamed over his wife's body; an idea presenting itself as he stared hungrily at her neck. "I fell in love with you because you are, so far, the most beautiful -" He paused as he used the hand that had been caressing her cheek earlier to draw her head up just as his head bowed; lips brushing along the smooth column of her neck while he continued to speak, "- fascinating, and maddening woman I have ever met in all of the nine realms." With each word, he placed several kisses that ranged from soft to passionate on her neck; the pleasure filled sounds spilling from her throat echoed throughout the room. "I fell in love with how you are able to keep up with me and more. Therefore, I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife, Jane." Focusing his attention on her neck, his lips sucked hard on the soft skin as he groaned happily as he felt Jane clutch to him. Moments passed before he backed away; the sight of a newly made love bite greeting him as he smiled possessively. Placing a soft kiss on his creation, he was about to do another when the sound of her stomach growling caused him to laugh softly and back away. "I am guessing your nausea has dissipated?"

"Huh?" Blinking up at him in a dazed fashion while trying to push away the warm, tingly sensation that Loki's ministrations had brought on, Jane attempted to focus on her surroundings. The sound of her stomach growling once more was successful to snap her out of her desire filled fog before she opened her mouth to say something before choosing to close it in embarrassment. Pursing her lips, Jane let go of Loki to place a hand on her angry stomach. Remembering that Loki had said something, but not recalling what it was, she looked up at him in question. "Did you say something?"

"Did I tease you too much, love?" He grinned, pride for himself for causing his lady love to be a daze filling him as he stared down at her.

"Huh? No, no; you did wonderfully, actua-" the sight of his grin caused her to pause as she flushed as she reached up to push at his right shoulder. "Don't even say it."

"Wonderfully, huh? My, my; such high praise, madam," he replied; sheer amusement coating his voice.

"I told you not to!"

"You must have a very amazing husband, my Lady Jane," he continued onward.

"If you think being full of himself is what people consider to be amazing, then all right." She turned away to retrieve the pitcher of water that he had brought for her, irked that he refused to listen to her.

"Oh, Princess Jane -" he followed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "let's get some food in you so you will have strength to be properly mad at me," he teased while focusing on the kitchen with his magic. Once he felt secure in the spot he wanted to take her, he proceeded to transport the two of them. "There," he whispered softly in her left ear as he set her down gently; grateful she had her back to him as he highly suspected she'd be even more irked if she caught him smiling in reaction to the shiver he felt. Such an adorable woman she was, he mused. "Now, what would my Jane like to eat? I can make her anything she desires."

"I'm still mad at you for not listening to me," she murmured while leaning into him.

"Love, can I help it that I like when you tell me that you enjoy the things I do to you? After all, communication is very much a key in every relationship; something my dearest wife has even told me in the beginning of our relationship. I love knowing that you enjoy the way I kiss you or hold you close to me. It tells me I'm doing things that you like." He brushed a featherlight kiss along her earlobe.

Moving forward only to turn around in his embrace, Jane gazed up at her dark haired husband bashfully. "You do have a point. I guess I just sometimes feel silly with it; not to mention the fact that I seem to say things around you without thinking. Regardless - if it helps you to know that a lot of what you do makes me happy," the sight of his smile brought on her own before she continued, "then I don't mind."

"I truly am the luckiest man in all of the nine realms to have you as my wife," Loki said while smiling lovingly at the woman who had made his life all the more amazing with her presence. "Now that we've got that settled, food for you and the baby," he finished as he let go of Jane to walk over to the pantry.

Wandering over to the empty table, Jane sat down and smiled as she watched Loki search through the meal options that the pantry offered. "I could go for a sandwich and some fruit."

"Oh? From that store on the corner? Well - " he paused in front of the pantry in thought before wandering over to where Jane was sitting, "- would you like to go? We can even go home and get what we need from there if you like. Plus, it'll be good to have a change of surroundings."

Standing up quickly, excitement at the idea of being able to go home for a bit soaring through her body as she nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

Grinning at her enthusiasm, Loki moved around to stand next to her. "Then that's settled. Hold tight to me, love, unless you want to walk to the Bi-Frost?"

"Being married to a sorcerer does have its perks," she replied, smiling softly up at him as her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. "How's that?"

"One moment," he whispered softly while lowering his head to kiss her softly; the kiss a much needed response for how adorable her comment was. What made the moment even more enjoyable was the feel of her leaning into the kiss and returning it just as softly. He, truly, was so blessed to have her in his life. "Better," he murmured as he pulled away; grinning widely as he found Jane still leaniing into him. Unable to resist his cute wife, the dark haired God of Mischief brushed his lips against hers while his arms wrapped around her tightly; his mind focusing on the Bi-Frost with his magic. Once he felt he had pictured the location perfectly, he proceeded to transport both he and his wife to the Bi-Frost.

The cool air of the outdoors brushed along her cheeks as she pulled away from the second kiss; the sight of the Bi-Frost as well as Heimdall greeting her gaze. Loki's ability to relocate himself had been such an astonishing talent of his; especially when he did it in front of her on their way to the dining hall. One minute they were talking about transference; next minute he was standing so close to her that she could feel his warm breath brushing along her nostrils. The memory of how they reacted to being that close to each other continued on as she recalled the moment they had both pulled away from nearly sharing their first kiss.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?," Loki inquired; the sight of his silent wife making him immensely curious about what she was thinking about.

"Huh?," Jane exclaimed, blinking at the interruption of her trip down memory lane. Glancing at Loki's face; the sight of his eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity, she smiled bashfully. "What did you say?"

"My, my - now I really am curious as to what made my Jane lose focus. I sincerely hope you plan on telling me because I will be forever plagued with curiosity throughout our trip."

Chuckling softly at the fact that she knew he would be endlessly curious about what she had been thinking about given that she had witnessed it firsthand dozens of times. "I was remembering the first time you used your magic to appear and reappear in front of me. I also remembered our almost first kiss." Brunette eyebrows rose up at the ending of her explanation before she made her way to Heimdall and the Bi-Frost; the feeling of Loki's gaze on her causing her senses to tingle as she continued to walk. "Hello, Heimdall!," she called out to the tall gatekeeper.

"Good day, Lady Jane. Stay sharp, Princess - your husband is nearly upon you," Heimdall replied; amusement filling his voice and revealing itself on his facial features as he watched the dark haired Prince close in on the Princess.

Just as Heimdall warned, Jane gasped softly in surprise as she felt strong arms wrap themselves possessively around her waist. Trying hard to stifle an amused chuckle, she opted for leaning against him. "Took you long enough, slowpoke."

"Keep up with the sassy remarks and I am going to give Heimdall a show, my darling Jane," Loki whispered softly as his lips came in contact with her left ear. Vibrations of a shiver coursing throughout his wife's body reverberated against him; the feel of it making him chuckle huskily. "So, you also remember the moment I almost kissed you?"

"You do, too?," Jane managed to say; the idea of being made love to on the Bi-Frost a thoroughly surprising one. So much so that she was surprised her husband had considered it in the first place.

"Mm, I do. Let's talk about it when we reach Tromso." While a bit put off at the lack of her vixen like attitude, he was grateful that they were heading home for a short period of time. If things went as planned, he would have a chance to have a pre wedding anniversary moment. This woman was going to be his wife for five years soon and given that such an event had been out of his grasp for several centuries, Loki felt it proper to allow himself the enjoy anniversaries and such. Opting to hold his wife's left hand in his right, Loki proceeded to walk the two of them to the Bi-Frost; instructions on where to take them spilling from his mouth as he eyed Heimdall.

****

**

The familiar sight of their neighborhood greeted Jane as she steadied herself from the force of the Bi-Frost sending both herself and Loki to Tromso. Glancing around the area, her eyes fell upon the restaurant with the sandwiches that she loved dearly. Without thinking to warn Loki of the move, she took his hand and proceeded to pull him toward the shop; thoughts of a turkey sandwich on toasted rye bread with mustard and onion making her stomach growl impatiently.

Letting out a surprised gasp at the sensation of being tugged, Loki shook his head in amusement as he allowed Jane to pull him. "Hungry, dear?"

"The baby and I want a turkey sandwich."

Laughing softly at the continuation of how adorable Jane truly was to him, Loki quickened his pace so that he would be able to be next to her as they headed to the sandwich shop. "Cannot wait to meet the baby. With your fondness of this shop's sandwiches, I would be highly disappointed if our son or daughter was born without a sandwich in hand."

A faint giggle that quickly turned into full blown laughter spilled out from Jane's chest as she imagined their newborn child holding a sandwich as soon as it was delivered. The absurdity of the idea was so strong that Jane could not help laughing. A baby being born with a sandwich is hand? That would fit so well in an article for The National Enquirer. "Better yet - he or she will have a book on constellations or know how to do magic," Jane snickered while trying her best to calm herself from laughing.

"Silly woman you are, my Jane. Silliest woman ever," Loki muttered, shaking his head while smiling at her giddy behavior. Reaching the place, he was about to step in when he glanced at his footwear only to realize he was still in Asgardian attire. Tsking softly at his forgetful action, he focused his magic on his clothing. Once he envisioned the outfit he wanted to wear, Loki stepped forward into the shop; his body clad in a long sleeved black dress shirt with black pants and shoes. Glancing over at Jane, his dark eyebrows rose up in curiosity at the sight of her surprised expression. "Is something amiss, love?"

Shaking her head at the question, Jane allowed her eyes to openly roam over her husband's change of attire. Given that they had been married for nearly five years, she had witnessed him changing often, but each time always managed to surprise her. "You are just really incredible, that's all." Situationing herself on her tiptoes, Jane placed a soft kiss on his forehead before straightening as she glanced at the large menu in front of her. While the idea of a turkey sandwich did seem appealing, the shop's other menu items also drew her attention.

"Incredible, huh?," Loki drawled; an amused smirk adorning his features as he gazed lovingly at his wife before bowing his head to kiss the top of hers. "I love you, my Jane."

"I love you, too, Loki. Now - turkey on rye or a rueben?," she murmured while eyeing the menu thoughtfully.

"You can always get both and take one back to Asgard."

"Oh? True. What are you going to get?," Jane turned her head away from the menu to look up at her husband.

"The usual. Ah, Aleksander. My wife will have the turkey on rye and the rueben without swiss cheese. I will have the -"

"No need to finish, sir. I know already what you and Jane like. You two come here quite often, after all," the middle aged man with short blonde locks replied while hurrying over to the register to add up the cost of their sandwiches as he told one of his associates to make the order. "Anything else?"

"We're pregnant," Loki murmured softly; the owner of the shop one of his favorite people in their neighborhood.

"Pregnant? That is wonderful news! Karina will be so happy when I tell her. Such wonderful news to hear. You know, you don't have to pay today. Save up for the baby stuff," he exclaimed with a chuckle, happy for his two favorite customers. "in the meantime, take a seat and your order will be brought out as soon as it is done. Congratulations to you both!"

"We really do not mind paying, you know." Loki said, surprised at the man's generosity.

"I insist!"

****

**

"Can't believe Aleksander agreed to give us all of this stuff for free," Jane said while unpacking the large bag of food; their sandwich orders setting on the counter of their kitchen as well as dozens of pastries and breads.

"Well, he does seem to have a fondness for the two of us. Honey, sit down and eat, will you?," Loki exclaimed while taking the turkey sandwich along with his rueben over to the kitchen table in an attempt to entice his wife to sit and eat. 

Watching as Loki took their sandwiches, Jane set the last box of pastries onto the counter and nodded while walking around the counter to sit at the dark cherry wood table. Choosing to sit down first, Jane watched as her dark haired husband set the sandwich onto a plate in front of her.

"Eat. While I don't know a great deal about pregnancy, I do know our baby needs plenty of sustenance and I do not want to worry about my wife's health," he murmured sitting down next to her and reaching for half of his cut up sandwich. "After we're done eating, I have a surprise for you."


	20. Chapter 19a

(Author's note: Hey! So, given that this story has gone up to nearly twenty chapters, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to a flashback of when Loki and Jane met. Hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your kind comments and sticking with me.)

 _Standing idly in the throne room, Loki's eyes wandered aimlessly as he took in the large room. Having been given notice that Thor's mortal love was to be presented to their family, the dark haired Prince's gaze fell upon his parents who sat above him. From how Thor spoke of Jane Foster, she did seem a fascinating individual, but given how most women Thor liked were foolish feather brains, the idea of Jane Foster being anyone worth knowing seemed slim. If anything, he found himself surprised Thor was still unaware that the Lady Sif had been harboring feelings for him for centuries; the lady in question seemingly quiet as she stood with Hogun and the other members of the Warriors Three. Drawing in a slow breath, Loki exhaled softly as he longed to return back to the book he had been in the middle of reading; its contents far more appealing than the idea of meeting a mortal. Still as he glanced down at the floor beneath his feet, it would not hurt to find out what this Midgardian astrophysicist looked like. From his brother's recent flings, Loki could only guess that Jane was of the sort who seemed intelligent, but lacked basic common sense._

 _"Are you sure about this? I mean, this is the first time I'm going to meet them. Don't you think it should be more private?," Jane said; anxiety prodding at her stomach as she tried her best not to fidget. Her relationship with Thor had already been gone through a really rough patch given that he had been gone for two full years, but after talking it over and over again, she found herself standing in front of the most gloriously built palace she had ever seen. The sight of the gleaming structure was one that both intimidated and provoked her curiosity. When Thor had talked with her about how Asgard looked, Jane very much doubted words could be used to describe the luxurious scenery. Wishing she had thought to bring a camera, Jane looked up at the blonde God of Thunder; his cheerful disposition doing little to calm her worries about how his family would react to her. From what he had told her, his mother seemed the sweet sort while his father seemed the type that focused heavily on rules. As she looked away from Thor, it was the knowledge that Thor's brother, Loki, had taken great pains to tease and mock his older brother's past lovers that caused her to be nervous. While she knew she had the ability to deal with any sort of personality, having to deal with ones' boyfriend's brother was something she wasn't used to. What if he didn't like her and proceeded to treat her like the others?_

 _"You must not worry, Jane. I promise you will be well welcomed by everyone waiting to meet you in the throne room. Let's not keep them waiting. I am certain mother is anxious to meet you," Thor replied while placing a hand on her lower back and gently leading her in._

 _"I just feel like meeting them all in a more relaxed atmosphere might be better than this." Then, at the very least, I won't feel the same anxiety I did the day I threw up during an oral presentation, she mused to herself. As soon as she and Thor entered the large palace, Jane found herself speechless at the elegant interior. This place seemed filled with endless wonders! Finding herself wishing she had thought to bring a camera once more, she moved away from Thor to spin around; her curious gaze glimpsing elaborate paintings and flower arrangements that seemed more in place with medieval times. "Wow..," she managed to say._

 _Peering over at the ever curious woman, Thor's lips curled up in amusement at her reaction. As usual, Jane managed to react to Asgard in a way he had never witnessed before; his usual romantic companions shrugging off the glorious tapestries and such. Jane, however, seemed in awe. "It is a beautiful palace, hm? Remind me to take you on a tour once we get you settled. Come." He grasped onto one of her hands while gently tugging her toward the double doors that marked the entrance of the throne room._

 _Drawing in another breath, Loki exhaled softly as sounds of Fandral and Sif talking drew his attention._

 _"... I've heard she is a very exceptional mortal; very bright. Granted - that is what he said about Ingrid," Fandral murmured while looking over at the double doors._

 _"If she is anything like Ingrid, I am leaving. That woman was preposterous!," Sif exclaimed; her face tightening in a pained grimace at Ingrid's absurd questions and comments._

 _Stifling an amused chuckle, Fandral shook his head in amazement at Sif's remark about Ingrid. "The Lady Ingrid merely did not share what we all deem as common sense. She did, however, make up for it with her other worthy assets."_

 _Glaring at the blonde swordsman, Sif shook her head before allowing her gaze to fall on the doors of the throne room. The sooner they all were introduced to this Jane Foster of Midgard, the sooner she could decide how she felt about the woman and move on from the day. Glancing over at Thor's younger brother, Sif moved away from Fandral and the others to speak with Loki. "What news have you heard of this woman, Loki?"_

 _"Ah, Lady Sif; such an honor for you to speak with me," Loki murmured while bowing his head in acknowledgement. "As for your question - I have only really heard how unusual she is and that she talks endlessly about the stars."_

 _"She does not seem the type for Thor, in all honesty," Sif murmured while moving to stand in front of Loki; the urge to leave presenting itself over and over again. But, she did not want to break her promise to Thor by leaving._

 _"Your jealousy is showing, Sif. For all we know, Jane Foster is the type for Thor," Loki muttered as he proceeded to straighten the sleeves of his dark tunic. "After all, if she is as exceptional as Fandral says, it could very well be a good fit for Thor to have someone who isn't as foolish as his past relationships."_

 _Scowling in frustration at being called out for her jealousy, Sif backed away from Loki while shaking her head. "I am not jealous."_

 _"Dear Sif, you do realize I am the God of Lies and Mischief, yes? I feel in all of Asgard, I am quite able to detect a lie and you have just uttered one. But, keep up hope - Thor and Ms. Foster might just be an ill fit for each other and you will have your chance to swoop in finally. Now, I -" he had been too caught up in his conversation with Sif to realize that the doors had opened. The sight of the woman standing next to his brother caused his heart to squeeze tightly as he took in her form. While she wasn't as voluptuous as Ingrid, her enthusiasm and bright eyes made up for it. The way she looked eagerly around the room, gasping excitedly at the various decorations that filled the room made him smile as her enthusiasm was refreshing. What struck him the most was her attire: the dark blouse revealing how lean she was to the way the denim jeans clung to her legs tightly. While she wasn't a traditional beauty, Loki found himself drawn to her._

 _The vast throne room was almost too much to take in, Jane mused to herself, as she proceeded to turn around once more; the sight of the towering columns with the dozens upon dozens of fiery torches making the room seem more and more like a set from a medieval film. The sight of sharp features surrounded by dark locks caused her to pause as the owner of the sharp features seemed to be staring intently at her; even going as far as to smile. Who was he? The smile, she noted, made his face look so unbelievably handsome that she could not look away. What also struck her aside from the luminous smile was how she felt as she continued to look at him. She felt as if she had known him far longer; the sense of his presence feeling so familiar._

 _"Ah, I see you've spotted Loki," Thor murmured; the sight of the small astrophysicist staring at his brother greeting him as he grasped onto an elbow and gently led her to the row of people awaiting their arrival. Smiling as they grew closer, Thor nodded in acknowledgement at Hogun and the others while glancing down at Jane who seemed determined to eye Loki. Curiosity filled the blonde God of Thunder as his past love interests typically paid far more attention to him than to his family or friends. Making a mental note to ask her as to why she was so curious about Loki, the two of them reached the group, "Brother, I would like to introduce you to Jane Foster. Jane, this is my brother, Loki."_

 _His brother? They look nothing alike, her mind concluded, as she found herself standing in front of the still smiling individual. While Thor had a more blonde surfer dude appearance, Loki seemed more the type to prefer to stay indoors and unlock the secrets of the universe. It didn't help that she was able to fully see his intensely beautiful green eyes; the sight of them watching her curiously. Recognizing that she had been too quiet, Jane proceeded to thrust a hand out in an attempt to greet him properly. "Hi."_

 _Eyeing her outstretched hand in confusion, Loki looked from his brother to the small, radiant woman in front of him. "What am I to do with that, Ms. Foster?"_

 _Frowning at his confusion while wondering if handshakes weren't part of Asgardian tradition, Jane was about to pull her hand away in embarrassment before she changed her mind. Instead, "You're to take my hand with yours and shake it. It's a way to introduce yourself back where I'm from."_

 _"Ah, but we're not on Midgard, Ms. Foster," Loki murmured, smirking faintly at her honesty._

 _"It's Jane."_

 _His smirk faded as he reached for her outstretched hand; a warm, tingly sensation forming and coursing throughout his body as soon as his hand touched hers. As he continued to hold her hand, the room as well as the people in it seemed to almost vanish as he focused intently on the brunette astrophysicist in front of him. His eyes found and locked onto hers as he turned her hand so that her knuckles were facing upward before he drew the appendage up to his lips; he bending over slightly to kiss the knuckles softly. As he did so, the sight of the familiarity and curiosity for each other was glimpsed in her eyes which astonished him to no end. Who was this woman and why was he reacting to her in this manner? "It's lovely to meet you, Jane."_

 _From the moment his hand tauched hers, Jane found herself equally focusing on the dark haired Prince in front of her; his sharp features causing butterflies to form in the pit of her stomach as the rest of the people she had yet to meet properly were long forgotten. Watching as he drew her hand up to his lips, Jane was thoroughly surprised at the gesture as she had fully expected him to deny the handshake. Just as his lips touched her skin, the most peculiar sense of belonging; of coming home filled her as she was, yet again, confronted with the feeling that she had somehow known Loki for a long time. The feeling intensified as the sound of her name coming from him caused an involuntary shiver to vibrate down her spine. "Nice to meet you as well."_

 _"Call me Loki," he murmured; his curiosity over her only increasing as he found himself wishing the two of them were in a private setting so that he could have a chance to figure out why he was so drawn to her._

 _Smiling slightly at his choice of copying her, Jane nodded, "Nice to meet you, Loki."_

 _His heart squeezed tightly at the sound of her using his name. How was it worldly possible that a mortal was able to trigger such intense feeling from him?_

 _"Jane, let me introduce you to Fandral and the others. Brother, she will need her hand back," Thor murmured, wondering why his brother and Jane were acting the way they were. He had been expecting Loki to merely bow his head in acknowledgement given his brother's past reactions to his previous love interests. With Jane, however, the meeting between the two of them was unexpected._

 _Letting go of Jane's hand while frowning at the feeling of regret for doing so, Loki stepped away from the two of them; the need to create space far more important than manners. With Thor's other past relationships, he had taken little interest in the women; even going as far as to ignore them whenever they spoke as their presence meant little to him. Jane was different, Loki mused to himself as he watched his brother lead the small astrophysicist away to greet the others. While he knew little about who she was, what he did know of her paled in comparison to who he had met; the warmth of her hand still remaining on his._

 _Days that felt like weeks passed on as Jane slowly began to familiarize herself with the palace; its dozens of corridors and thousands of rooms gradually becoming all the more recognizable as she made it a point to remember the exact route from her bedroom to the kitchen. While she had been able to become closer with Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral, the Lady Sif tended to avoid her at all costs; seeming to prefer to leave the room or speak privately with Thor. Thor, of course, denied any claims of the female warrior being jealous or disliking Jane, but Jane still couldn't let go of the way the dark haired woman acted around her._

 _Loki, however, seemed to be ever lurking around whenever she set foot out of her room; the dark haired God of Mischief greeting her in the morning and even accompanying her to her room whenever Thor was too busy to do so. While she, at first, was not used to his presence, she soon became comfortable with it as the two of them would wind up talking about anything and everything. Yesterday they talked about the vanishing-dimensions theory that suggested that systems with higher energy have a similar number of dimensions; his knowledge on said theory outstanding, so much so that she been in awe throughout the entirety of their conversation before switching the topic over to what he was like as a child. It truly fascinated her how much he knew about several of the topics that she was greatly interested in and more; the way he went into detail with each of his points caused her to wish she had known him long ago. Of all the people she had met on Asgard so far, Loki had made her feel the most comfortable with his willingness to talk about any topic that came up._

 _Now as she stood in front of his room as he had mentioned giving her a tour of the libraries within the palace, Jane could not help recognizing that she had seen more of Loki than of Thor. While she did her best to understand that he needed to focus his time on readying himself for the day when he eventually became King of Asgard, the fact remained that she had only agreed to come to Asgard with the promise that they would work on their relationship. Instead, she saw the God of Thunder during meals. Even then, he seemed to prefer to spend more time with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif during moments when he wasn't busy. Letting out a frustrated sigh as she found herself wondering if she had been wrong in giving Thor another chance, the door to Loki's room opened and the dark haired Prince appeared in the open doorway._

" _Jane, you're here early!," Loki exclaimed, a happy smile gradually adorning his features as he peered down at her._

" _I was getting a little lonely and was wondering if you wanted to start the tour?" His reaction to seeing her caused her concerns about Thor to dissipate as she returned his smile._

 _The thought of Jane being lonely caused his smile to dim as he, too, had noticed his brother's lack of attention where the mortal was concerned. While he understood the necessary tasks one needed to comprehend in order to become a King, a man who had Jane Foster as a lover and chose to ignore her was a fool. The days that the two of them had shared had become some of the best days of his life which, in all honesty, was surprising given how long he had been alive. If she was his, Loki mused to himself, he would never allow her to feel she wasn't wanted. If she was his, he would want to spend every moment with her; treasuring her laughter as well as her silence. Drawing a deep breath as he realized he had been in his thoughts far too long, Loki wanted to find some way to express that he appreciated that she had come to him. As he struggled between the dozens of options, he finally chose by reaching forward and gently cupping her right cheek. As usual whenever one of them touched each other, the now familiar surge of comfort mixed with belonging filled him; the sight of her own reaction lingering in her eyes as he found her looking up at him calmly._

" _Well, my dear Jane, let us start our tour."_

(Going to break this apart and flash forward to their second meeting. Thank you all for sticking with me!)


	21. Chapter 19b

Song: Echo by Jason Walker,

(Here we go with the second part of the flashback! After this, it's onward to Chapter 20. Gosh - still can't believe I've managed this when all of this started off as a one shot.)

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Thor? We've been arguing off and on all week and this is the first time I've actually seen you since we broke up a few days ago.." Jane muttered; the sight of the golden palace greeting her as she looked away from the God of Thunder. While she was grateful to be back in Asgard as the idea of being able to see Loki as well as Frigga were both wonderful, she and Thor had been having issues; so much so that she had kicked him out of their shared apartment in London. As much as she cared for him, the continuous arguments over him forgetting to be around at a certain time for dinner plans or disappearing for weeks on end without contact had put a strain on their relationship. The strain was so much that Jane had finally decided that they needed to end their relationship as they weren't good for each other anymore. When it had happened, Thor had seemed to agree; even going as far as taking his belongings and leaving.

"While I do understand what you are saying, Jane, I want another chance with you and given how happy you were here in Asgard, I thought we could rekindle things here. I love you so," Thor murmured while moving to stand in front of her; his hands coming up to cup her face as his thumbs smoothed over her cheeks. "The time apart has made me see that you are the woman I want to marry when the time comes. So, please, allow me this chance to prove to you that I want you in my life. I will make sure you don't regret it," he peered down at her beseechingly; desperation flooding through him as the idea of losing Jane for good did not sit well with him whatsoever.

"Wait - you want to get married?," Jane backed away from Thor in shock; her brunette locks swaying side to side as she shook her head. "Thor, that's ridiculous. When we went back, we had one good month before you went to work with Tony Stark. I get it - I am really proud of you for joining The Avengers, but after that one good month, I saw less and less of you. When we came here the first time, you promised that we'd work on things. I saw you a total of six times before we went back. Again - I get it; you have a lot to get ready for when it's your turn to become King, but for us to work, we need time together. The night we broke up was my birthday, Thor, and we were supposed to have dinner together. But, as usual, you showed up before I was going to bed. I know - you're a busy guy and I'm not getting on you for that. I just don't think you actually want this with me." The idea of marrying him was far too preposterous as she knew she could not commit herself to someone who was terrible at keeping promises. As much as she cared for him, she knew they both deserved better.

".. am I interrupting something..?," a smooth voice wormed its way through her troubled thoughts; the sound of it filling her heart with warmth as she moved to the left of Thor. The sight of Loki eyeing the two of them greeted her and caused her lips to curl up in a surprised smile.

"Hey."

Looking from his brother to Jane, Loki's own heart filled with warmth at the sight of Jane. "Welcome back, Jane. It's good to see you again." His green eyed gaze flickered over to Thor as he nodded in acknowledgement while he found himself wondering what was going on between the two of them. "Welcome back, too, brother."

"I require a private audience with Jane, brother," Thor murmured while turning around to properly look at his dark haired sibling.

"I don't want to talk to you, Thor," Jane said; her smile vanishing as she looked over at him. "I think I should just turn around and go home."

"Jane..," Thor whispered; his heart aching painfully at the thought of Jane leaving and ruining his engagement plans. He had planned to ask her to marry him after dinner that night. "Let's talk once you are able to rest, all right? I know I've given you a lot to think about, but I want you to stay." He paused before looking at Loki in a pleading fashion, "Brother, help me convince Jane to stay a few days. She's been working so hard as of late that a much needed vacation will be good for her."

Having remained silent during their conversation while focusing intently on the Bi-Frost in the distance, the sound of Thor's voice forced him to focus on the conversation. "Ah - is that what you want, Jane?" Worry for the woman filled his eyes as he looked at her with concern. "I mean; it'll be wonderful to catch up with you, but I do not wish to keep you here any longer than you like."

Looking from Thor to Loki and allowing her gaze to stay on the latter, Jane sighed softly while recognizing that it could be good for her to catch up with Loki and possibly allow Thor another chance. She felt she should give him another chance as the notion of doing what was expected of her when it came to him had been the foundation of their relationship. With that decided, "I will stay for a few days. After that, I do need to go home as I need to go through my mom's belongings to get ready for her birthday. You will be able to come with me to the cemetery, right, Thor?," she softly called out to him while looking at the God of Thunder.

"Of course I will, Jane. Does this mean you will consider what I asked of you earlier?," Thor asked, the idea of Jane agreeing to marry him filling him with joy.

"I'll.. think about it, Thor. In the meantime, I'm going to go rest a bit and go find your mom."

"I'll escort you, Jane," Loki exclaimed while making his way over to his friend; the need to get her away from the stressful situation prodding at him. "Brother, while I take Jane to her room, Father wants to speak with you in his chambers; something about Vanaheim."

"Will you be all right, Jane?," Thor said; eyeing the brunette astrophysicist worriedly.

She nodded in his general direction while moving to meet Loki halfway.

Opting to match his typically long legged stride up with Jane's, Loki quietly escorted his friend to her assigned room; the lack of conversation one that he found alarming as the two of them had spent several hours in the past talking about anything and everything. Having sensed his brother's arrival, Loki had abandoned the book he was reading about Midgard to make his way to greet Jane; the woman having played an important role in both his daydreams as well as his unconscious thoughts since her departure. When he had seen Jane with Thor, his heart had exploded with excitement at her return; so much so that he had used his magic to close the distance from where he stood to their location. However as soon as his boot clad feet touched the ground, he caught the tail end of their conversation and could not help but notice how tense Jane seemed. While he had once made a comment about the fault ridden nature of his brother's relationship with Jane, the more he had been able to get to know her, the more he didn't want her to have to go through anything that wasn't good for her. Even after he had announced his presence to the two of them, the tension between Thor and Jane felt uncomfortable; the fact that she had suggested going home just as she had arrived confirming a dilemma between the two of them.

Glancing down at the silent astrophysicist, Loki began to think of what he could do or say to help cheer her up. As his mind was presented with thoughts of all varieties, one shone out brightly and caused him to smile. "Jane, your birthday was recent, yes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah; it was. Why do you ask?" The conversation she had with Thor had been playing itself over and over in her thoughts to the point of causing her to forget that she had wanted to catch up with Loki.

"Well, I'll need you to close your eyes for a moment. Can you do that for me?"

Curiosity at where all of this was leading up to caused Jane to nod in agreement as she stopped while her eyes closed. The sound of him brushing against her caused her skin to tingle in a way that she had never experienced before. While she had tried her best to push away thoughts of Loki from her mind, the harder she pushed only caused them to retaliate as she found herself thinking about what the dark haired God of Mischief was up to. During their time apart, what had comforted her the most during post arguments with Thor or being buried under piles of work and projects were thoughts of how Loki would react to what was going on. She would usually imagine him shaking his head in disgust and threatening to turn anyone who upset her into a toad or pulling her out of her chair just to hold her close; the latter becoming a more prominent option as time went on. It didn't help that she could still recall the moment he had cupped her cheek the day they had gone on a tour of the libraries; the cool temperature of his palm along her face a memory that seemed determined to stay in her mind for an eternity. Why did she feel so strongly around him?

Satisfied that Jane had obeyed his request, Loki allowed himself the chance to openly gaze at the woman who had bewitched him the moment she arrived in Asgard. The fact that she was here; that if he closed his eyes briefly and opened them, she wouldn't be there any longer caused him to sigh softly in relief. While he wasn't sure the full extent of his feelings for Jane Foster, he felt it safe to confirm that he was fond of her; that he enjoyed her company. The desire to lower his head and kiss her lips softly filled him as his eyes lowered themselves down to her lips; their fullness alluring. But, he knew he needed to be sure she and his brother were no longer romantically involved before he allowed himself to play out one of the fantasies he had of her. Drawing a deep breath through his nostrils, Loki pushed away the wonderful idea of kissing Jane as he recalled the reason why he wanted her to close her eyes in the first place. Focusing his magic on his pocket dimension, a thick hardcover book appeared from thin air just as he caught it; its weight substantial as he recalled the struggles to find the book before remembering that he had placed it in his private library. "Open your eyes, Jane," Loki whispered; the desire to kiss her returning as he watched her eyelids part.

Opening her eyes, Jane blinked in confusion for a moment before looking down at the object in Loki's hand. Mouthing the name of the title, her eyelids widened in comprehension as she discovered the book was about Asgardian constellations. "Is this for me?"

Watching her reaction closely, Loki smiled slowly before nodding. "I was wanting to give it to you on your - oof!," the rest of what he was going to say was cut off as he felt Jane rush up against him and wrap her arms around him tightly; the action surprising him thoroughly.

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you so much!," Jane exclaimed, hugging her friend close as she rested her head on his shoulder. The fact that he had remembered her birthday had been enough to break through her confusion from Thor; the simple gesture of finding a book that she was curious about such a wonderful moment for someone like her. From the moment Erik had placed her deceased father's telescope in her room when she was nine years old, Jane had spent countless hours studying the stars in wonderment. Now, as an adult, being able to locate Orion's Belt or the Big Dipper with ease had become a way for her to unwind. To think someone that she barely knew had been able to find a book that dealt with one of her favorite topics of all time and had been considerate enough to give it to her as a belated birthday present was almost too much to deal with. "You are such an amazing friend, Loki, and I'm so glad I came back to see you."

Wrapping his free arm around Jane's waist, Loki closed his eyes as the sensation of her holding onto him tightly made his fantasies feel all the more fictional. If he had known giving her books was the way to receive hugs from her, he knew he would have done so long ago. "I know how much you love constellations, Jane, and I wanted to give you a book that contained each of the constellations here on Asgard. Maybe someday soon, I will be able to take you to the observatory and we can find a handful of them."

"That sounds such a great idea. Oh! I almost forgot," she said as she pulled away from him to reach for the small journal that she had stowed in a pocket of her tan jacket. Smiling in excitement as she found herself hopeful that he would enjoy the gift, Jane handed it over to him. Watching him curiously take the offered journal while handing her the thick book, Jane took the book and moved to set it down on the floor beneath them.

Eyeing the dark green book curiously, Loki stepped back from Jane as he opened it; the sight of writing in the upper left corner greeting him as he proceeded to read the small note aloud, "To my dearest friend, you told me how you wanted a copy of the constellations here on Midgard/Earth so I've decided to copy each of the ones I have in my journal and more. Thank you for being in my life." Turning the page, the sight of the Big Dipper looked back at him as he felt tears form and spill down his cheeks; the sweet gesture overwhelming him. No one aside from his mother had ever taken interest in his curiosities; the others preferring to talk about war stories and such. His love for science and the stars had been topics that bored his previous romantic encounters to tears and the fact that Jane had gone through the trouble of drawing out each of Midgard's constellations made him so incredibly happy.

"Are you crying?," Jane whispered, frowning up at Loki as she reached up to wipe the trails of tears from her friend's face. The sight of him crying was, understandably, a surprise as she had only expected him to be happy. Watching him tear up in response to the book threw her off guard.

"This is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me, Jane; so much so that I cannot help but cry. You have been such a wonderful person in my life so far and I don't know what I did to deserve it. You are the first person to ever honestly take an interest in what I like and it's -" he paused as he laughed softly; emotion soaring throughout him as he shook his head in amazement. Words began to fail him as he looked from the book to the person that had given him such a perfect gift and he found himself wishing he could find another way to express himself. Closing the distance between them, Loki partially gave into his desire to kiss Jane by bowing his head and kissing her forehead softly. As usual, the connection between them sparked brightly from the simple touch.

As they were so busy lingering in their own privately made world, the two of them would not have known that they were being watched; the concern filled eyes of the dark haired warrior peering at the two of them before she scrambled away. The idea that Thor's lady love was having what she deemed as an intimate moment with his brother while Thor was away was too much to bear.

( O: Well! Flashback is complete. Now that Sif has been introduced once more in the past, there's a likely chance she'll be around for the present. ;) Thank you all for reading and see you at Chapter 20!)


	22. Chapter 20

Songs: "All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar, SZA, "No Matter What" by Badfinger, "Mercy Me" by Alkaline Trio, "Time" by Hans Zimmer

(Author's note: If you squint REALLY hard, you'll find a nod to the Tesseract. ;) ) 

Rolling up the foil that had once held her turkey on rye order from Aleksander's sandwich shop, Jane leaned back against the chair while reaching down to rub at her abdomen. "Hope you enjoy that, sweetheart. I know I did."

Finishing with his sandwich as well, Loki caught Jane talking to their unborn baby and smiled in adoration. "Can't wait to be able to actually talk to him or her. Speaking of the baby, we are going to need to set up a nursery in Asgard as well as here whenever we visit."

"True. So - now that we've been home for almost half an hour, you were going to tell me your memory of the first time you appeared and reappeared in front of me?," her brown eyed gaze watched him curiously.

"Oh? Oh right, of course - that memory," he answered while reaching for her other hand; his fingers curling around his as he focused on the memory she was referring to. "Well, you were right in that we almost shared our first kiss that day and I think if the circumstances were different back then, we would have. As I've told you in the past, I had already formed quite the admiration of you; so much so that I now realize how much I sought out your presence whenever you were visiting in Asgard. While my brother was busy with whatever he was busy with, I managed to make sure all the free time I had was spent spending time with you. As corny as this will sound, you were the first person in all of the nine realms who understood everything I spoke of and never seemed bored or disinterested whenever I spoke of theories and such. What you possibly don't know is that I had wanted to kiss you throughout the entirety of your second visit. In all honesty, I am surprised I didn't give in. Whenever you were spending time with Thor or even my parents, I couldn't help watch you and fantasize about what I wanted to do to and with you. Now, thankfully, I am able to kiss you freely." He leaned forward to brush his lips along a corner of her mouth just to cement the fact that he was, indeed, able to kiss his wife whenever he liked.

Smiling throughout his view of the memory, her smile widened at the warm touch of his lips along her mouth. Turning her head to kiss him fully on the lips, she pulled away to allow herself a chance to speak. "So that explains why I saw you more than I saw Thor," she paused and chuckled at the sight of his smiling nod. "Well, what you possibly don't know is that I thought about doing things with you, too. After that almost kiss we shared, I spent the whole dinner trying hard not to stare at you. Once I came back to London, kissing you and wondering what it would feel like were on my mind a lot; so much so that Darcy had to continually poke me to get me to snap out of thinking about the fact that I wanted to kiss you. Now, as you said, we're both able to do it freely and I happen to love it a lot," she murmured and closed the distance between the two of them once more to kiss him again; the warmth of his mouth along hers causing her to moan softly in content. Having thought this before, Jane was reminded of the fact that she would never be able to get over how wonderful it was to kiss Loki. His lips alone distracted her to the point where she had to physically force herself to stop staring at his lips whenever he spoke. Desire to be closer to her husband caused Jane to scoot from her chair with help of grasping onto him as she lowered herself onto his lap; the warm security of his arms wrapping around her waist greeting her as she focused her attention on kissing the love of her life.

Enjoying the soft pressure of her lips against his, Loki smoothed a hand up her back before allowing the hand to cup her cheek as his lips claimed hers happily. The two of them had gone through so much in their lifetimes; each event playing an important part in who they had become and the fact that they had been able to find each other still managed to surprise him. She had started off as the woman who had managed to imprint herself into his thoughts; the individual who had made his life on Asgard better than it had ever been in his long lifespan. From the moment he met her, Loki had lost count of all the times he had smiled; Jane's infectious personality casting away his insecurities and allowing himself to be the person he hid from everyone. As time went on, the curious connection that had been recognized between the two of them at the beginning had only grown with each passing month; Loki realizing that Jane's curiosities and knowledge echoed within him during their seemingly endless conversations. This, of course, made the dark haired Prince realize that he could not pass up the chance to be with the woman who had not only accepted his chaotic nature; she had been able to love the man beneath the tricks. She was his life.

Pulling away from the kiss to allow the two of them to breathe, Loki panted softly against Jane's lips as he gazed lovingly at his wife; the sight of her kiss swollen lips greeting him and causing him to smile. "You're so beautiful, Jane," he whispered as his thumb brushed along her cheek.

Panting just as softly as her husband, she leaned into his caress; her brunette tresses spilling over her shoulders as the cool temperature of Loki's skin matched well with her flushed cheeks. This man - the God of Mischief - had once been an important character in Norse mythology; the stories of his encounters with humans stuff of legends. Memories of asking Erik to read about Loki's adventures with Thor and the others filled her mind; her seven year old self raising the heavy book up to Erik as she pleaded with him to tell her another story. Now as she looked at him lovingly; his green eyes twinkling as he watched her, all of this still felt like a lengthy dream. "I am so lucky to have you in my life, Loki. When I was little, I thought you and the others were fictional; that you were all part of the Norse myths that Erik read to me when I was little. The fact that you are real; that I have been blessed beyond measure at the idea of being your wife who is carrying our first baby is -" she shook her head; happiness over having everything she could have asked for and more causing her to tear up as she laughed softly. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, Jane continued, "It's so amazing and perfect and I wake up every morning with the knowledge that I have someone who understands me," she finished as she continued to laugh; tears spilling freely down her cheeks.

"Oh Jane..," Loki proceeded to wrap his arms around his wife as he held her close; the sight of her crying causing his heart to ache in concern before recognizing that she seemed to be doing so in a happy fashion. "You've given me all that I've wanted and more, my darling Jane. While I've read some of the stories about me, I can guarantee seventy-five percent of them are incorrect, but knowing that you thought of me when you were little is such a lovely idea. Little Jane thinking of me.." he paused, smiling softly before turning his head to brush his lips against her neck. "It really does seem as if we were meant to be together, you know. You thinking of me when you were little; my being unable to stop thinking of you when you came back here to Midgard, all of it." Recalling the surprise he had for Jane, Loki placed another kiss on her neck before pulling away from her to allow him the chance to gaze into her eyes. The sight of the tears staining her face greeted him as he sighed softly; both of his hands coming up to gently wipe away at the tears. "Love, I have something for you. Would you like to see it?"

Feeling foolish for tearing up, Jane sniffled softly while backing up as well to take a deep breath in a second attempt to calm herself; the idea of Loki having something to show her being the best distraction that she could imagine. "Of course, of course."

"First, I need you to close your eyes."

"Why do I get the feeling we've done this before?," Jane managed a faint smirk while eyeing her husband curiously.

"We have so, please, close your eyes or I will be forced to find the blindfold that you threw behind the bed the last time we tried to be adventurous in the bedroom," Loki smirked in return; the delightful memory of Jane getting thoroughly annoyed with the prospect of being unable to see what he was doing to her that she threw the black strip of fabric behind the headboard. "So, please, be a good wife for once."

Gasping at the jab, Jane balled up a fist and proceeded to punch her mischevious husband's shoulder; the sight of him wincing in a joking manner causing her to shake her head in annoyance. "I'll have you know I am an amazing wife, mister."

Rubbing at the spot where she hit him, Loki's smirk widened at how adorable she was whenever she got annoyed. "Would an amazing wife punch her husband, then?"

"Only if her husband is being rude then, yes, I imagine a lot of wives want to punch their husbands on a daily basis. I didn't hit you that hard," Jane said while she watched him rub at his shoulder.

"I may never be able to hold our baby properly," Loki said, sighing sadly and dropping his head in a dramatic fashion.

Snorting softly, Jane shook her head once more at his behavior while chuckling. "I think you'll manage, Loki. But, all right - I'll bite," she uttered while leaning back as her eyelids met; her curiosity about what it was that he wanted to show her increasing.

Taking a deep breath to ease the nervousness that had been slowly building in the pit of his stomach, Loki closed his eyes as well while focusing on removing the glamour spell that kept his Frost Giant appearance hidden. While Jane had seen him in this form once, he had made her a promise that as a gift on one of their wedding anniversaries, he would reveal his Frost Giant once more without her having to ask. Exhaling softly and opening his eyes, the sight of his usually pale appearance was cast away as the blue hue proceeded to cover every inch of his body; a faint pinch forming as the markings that were a part of his Frost Giant form revealed themselves. While he could recall Jane's past reaction to the form, Loki felt it safe to say that Jane admired the Frost Giant genes far more than he did. Ruby tinted eyes sought out his wife as he reclined against the chair; its sturdy structure gradually soothing his frazzled nerves as he swallowed slowly. He needed a moment to gather the courage to let Jane know it was time to open her eyes. Just do it, he mused to himself. "You can open your eyes now, Jane."

The change of his tone filled her ears as she opened her eyes; the ruby hue from his Frost Giant appearance greeting her. Confusion caused her lips to curve downward as she allowed her eyes to openly roam around his form; the sight of his Asgardian appearance overrun by the intensity of the Jotun form. "Why are you in your Jotun form?"

"Do you recall the day I first revealed this side of me?," Loki murmured; his voice raspier than usual given the change. The sight of her nodding greeted him as he pressed on, "I promised you that I would freely show you on or around one of our wedding anniversaries. So, happy early anniversary, Jane." Hope that she would continue to be pleased with his appearance filled his eyes as he gazed watchfully at his wife.

Pride for the man before her caused Jane's mind and mouth to collide as she struggled to express how she felt. The very fact that he had chosen to follow through made her heart swell immensely with love and adoration; his bravery making her eyes sting with tears threatening to spill. This beautiful man had gone through so much, too much even, in his lifetime that one would think he would never want to be vulnerable with anyone. The fact that he had been able to do so with her on multiple occasions was a surprise beyond belief. He was, truly, one of a kind. So, as she slowly reached forward to smooth a thumb over one of the many markings that adorned his face, Jane smiled equally slowly as the difference of temperature greeted her; his skin feeling far more chilly than usual. Love for him filled her gaze as she closed the distance between them once more; her lips brushing along his gently before she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him thoroughly, glad that she had been able to find a way to properly express herself.

Surprised lanced through the dark haired God of Mischief as he felt the warm addiction that was Jane's lips on his; having expected her to remark on his markings. While he was grateful for the opportunity to be kissed by her, he found himself confused as to why she had chosen to do so. Reaching up to cup her face, Loki gently pulled his head away while trying to speak, "Ja- I need to know why you're," his question was cut off as a pleasure filled groan spilled from his lips as he felt Jane's soft lips kiss and caress his neck. "Woman, you'll be the death of me," Loki muttered; his head tilting back as he gave in momentarily.

Laughing in delight at her husband's response, Jane continued to press soft kisses along his neck; each touch of her lips causing a pleasured moan to spring up from Loki's lips and giving her the impression that he was decidedly more sensitive than usual. "This is, by far, the best anniversary gift you've ever given me," Jane murmured between each of the kisses before backing away to allow him to calm down. "While there are millions upon millions of wives in all of the nine realms. I feel it's safe to say that I am part of the most happiest group." The sight of his eyebrows raising up in surprise greeted her as she continued, "You're showing me something that still makes you uncomfortable, Loki. The fact that you chose to follow through despite how uneasy it makes you is a true testament to how comfortable you are with me. So, thank you for being so brave."

"For you, my Jane, I would do anything. You're right, by the way: this form does still make me uncomfortable, but it is your responses that help make it easier to handle. The fact that you didn't shirk away or gasp in horror; you have no idea how I cannot fully process you kissing me as soon as you saw me like this. I fear I am still thoroughly surprised by that," Loki said; his ruby tinted eyes roaming lovingly and curiously over his wife's face and body; the love he had for her only increasing in reponse to how she acted with him.

"Surprised that I kissed you?," the sight of his nod confirmed it and she shook her head slowly. "Loki - in any form, I love you and think you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. How could I not want to kiss you?"

"I..-" he began to speak, but soon found himself unable to finish his train of thought; the idea of his wife finding him handsome in both his Asgardian as well as his Jotun form causing his thoughts to come to a stop. From the moment he had found out he was of Jotun heritage, the idea of embracing, let alone accepting, that part of his life had been as impossible as trying to persuade Thor not to drink himself into a stupor. The memory of when Jane had asked him to reveal this side of him appeared in his thoughts as he recalled denying her at first; his bride of one year eyeing him with determination as she closed the distance between the two of them and cupped his face softly while her beautiful brown eyes locked onto him. She had told him that she would not walk away; he suggesting that she would be able to if the sight of his Jotun skin was offensive. Pride for the woman before him had flooded his senses as she shook her head and told him, once more, that she was not going to leave his side; that they had promised themselves to each other and were sticking together through thick and thin. Having kissed her softly as a way to express his adoration for her bravery and determination, he had finally conceded and had slowly revealed the cool blue skin that marked him as a Frost Giant; the dozens of markings etching themselves along his previously pale complexion as his eyes took on a ruby glow. What had made him fall even more in love with her was the fact that she had promptly kissed him; the surprising show of affection catching the God of Mischief off guard thoroughly as his wife's lips cast their own form of magic on his senses.

Moaning softly in enjoyment of the kiss, Jane found herself realizing that she had forgotten to find a gift for their upcoming wedding anniversary. With dealing with the project that S.H.I.E.L.D had offered her, she had to admit that her mind had been far too focused on accomplishing what Nick Fury wanted her to do. Memories of being asked to work on a new program that would allow the secret group to study a cube that Erik had mentioned over dinner last month invaded her thought process as her attention soon became divided between the memory and the ongoing kiss. When both Director Fury as well as Erik had talked to her about it, she had originally been skeptical about the idea of dealing with a cube with a dubious history; reports of a man by the name of Johann Schmidt who had sought after the cube only to be annihilated by its sheer power had made Jane all the more weary of it. Erik, however, seemed thoroughly curious about the idea and had been the main reason why she had agreed to sign onto it. Parting the kiss slowly, Jane leaned away as she took in the sight of her husband opening his eyes and gazing up at her lovingly.

"If I had known we were giving out gifts early, I would have gone to the store weeks ago," she murmured, smiling sheepishly as she reached forward to brush away a lock of her husband's raven locks from his face.

"Jane," Loki uttered; his crimson hues continuing to peer up at her in a loving fashion as he smiled. "You're giving me the chance to become a father so I feel if gift giving was to become a competition, you allowing me to have a chance at something that I once thought would be forever out of my reach once I learned of my heritage is the ultimate winner. While, of course, the thoughtful gifts you've given in the past mean a great deal to me, our son or daughter is the best gift I could have ever received. For that, I love you. I love you for making me come with you to pick out a Christmas tree despite how silly that holiday seems to be; for wanting only me to snuggle up next to while you work. Knowing that you continuously choose me day in and day out has only made me see that I am the luckiest man in all of the nine realms."

(Wow, I'm sorry this took me so long to write. Work kept me a very busy bee. See you at Chapter 21!)


	23. Chapter 21

(Author's note: So- after crashing into writer's block and getting much needed suggestions for what to do with the remaining chapters of this story, I'm back. :) Thanks to bitch-tony for helping me regain my muse! Happy early birthday, by the way!)

"Sir?," A raspy tone made its presence known as its owner gently stepped toward the towering figure; the brawny individual idly pacing to and fro greeting him as he found himself searching for the appropriate words to explain the latest report.

"What is it?"

"Reports have come in that King Odin of Asgard has fallen into a deep sleep. If you are wishing to go with the plan, now is the time to strike."

"Indeed, it is. Tell Corvus to set a course for Asgard. Looks like it is time to take what is rightfully mine." A pleased smile formed on his features as he continued his idle pacing.

****

**  
*

Rolling over on the mattress, the small astrophysicist groaned softly in confusion as the familiar presence of the dark haired God of Mischief was absent; a soft pillow greeting her palm and causing her confusion to increase. "Loki?," Jane muttered sleepily as her eyelids cracked open. After spending the day having lunch and receiving an early wedding anniversary present, the urge to nap had made its presence known as she recalled suggesting that the two of them head upstairs and rest before they headed back to Asgard. The memory played on as she recalled vividly the warmth of his body settling behind her as he held her close; his lips brushing along the smooth column of her neck before he softly told her to rest. That was four hours ago, her brain announced, as her vision recovered from its previously blurry state. Where was he?

Curiosity about her husband's whereabouts propelled Jane from the soft mattress; her feet sliding from the cushioned support to the hard, cold wood floor beneath her as she stood. Was he in the kitchen?, her mind suggested as she drew a hand up to rub at her eyes as she proceeded to step toward the open door leading out to the hallway. "Loki?," she called out once more as her head peeked out from the bedroom; hope bubbling within her as she waited for his response. The hope that had been forming was extinguished as the lack of his reply greeted her; a knot of anxiety blooming in the pit of her stomach as she tried to decide where else to look. In situations like this, she would typically wake up to a note explaining his whereabouts. Once more, hope made an attempt to form as she glanced over her shoulder into the bedroom for a piece of paper. The knot of anxiety that had presented itself seemed to increase in size as her worried filled eyes were unsuccessful in locating a note.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her anxiety laced nerves, Jane's mind flooded with suggestions about where Loki was: one in particular offering up the idea that Heimdall would know of the Prince's location as he, in the past, had brought up the fact that he was able to see all of the nine realms. All she would need to do was to have Heimdall transport her back to Asgard and she could ask him if he knew where Loki was once she arrived. With that idea in mind and the hope that had been pushed aside twice so far roaring loudly in her veins, Jane raced down the steps and toward the front door; her right hand reaching desperately out to the doorknob before twisting it and yanking the door out of her way. As soon as her bare feet kissed the cement, she continued onward to where the street met with the home she shared with Loki; excitement and hope working together to hasten her steps.

Reaching the curb, she briefly considered looking around to make sure she was alone on the block, but the excitement was not willing to offer her that chance. Instead, she drew her head up and took a deep breath before calling out to the gatekeeper of Asgard. "Heimdall, open the Bi-Frost!" Nothing happened. The knot of anxiety from earlier told her something was wrong; that she should have been well on her way to Asgard by now. Taking another deep breath in another attempt to push away the now elephant sized knot of anxiety, she called out to the towering gatekeeper; the anxiety working its way throughout her body as fear for her husband's well being took over. Something was definitely wrong, her mind announced, as she looked down at the street; the all too familiar sting of tears threatening to fall formed. Where was he and why had he left without letting her know where he was going?

****

**

"Hurry everyone, hurry!" A panicked voice rang out amongst the massive crowd as the roar of Asgardian soldiers racing toward the invader echoed around them. Blonde locks spilled over the shoulder of the panicked voice; its owner trying his best to summon the courage to remain calm in the predicament he and all of Asgard had found themselves in.

"Thor, I've located safe passage for everyone, but we must go!" Loki called out; panic also filling his senses as he strode quickly over to his brother; his green eyed gaze roaming over the large group of Asgardians that had followed his brother. "It's in Vanaheim and all we must do is to head for the Bi-Frost. Heimdall is waiting for us there, but- " his sentence was caught off as a loud explosion went off near them only to followed by the crashing roar of a tower crumbling down to the ground. Whomever these invaders were, their skill in destruction was commendable. Worry for the citizens as well as the safety of his mother forced the dark haired God of Mischief away from the fallen tower; the sight of Thor bellowing out a command for everyone to follow him as he turned and raced for the Bi-Frost awaiting them greeting Loki as he followed after the large group. Screams of fear and panic echoed throughout the group as explosions continued onward around them; the once gloriously built realm falling with ease.

The sight of Heimdall and his mother standing anxiously at the opening of the Bi-Frost greeted Loki; the latter looking pale and pained as she seemed to look around at the place she and its citizens had once called home. Slowing down to a jog as the first half of the group led by his brother entered the mouth of the Bi-Frost made their way in, the sound of unfamiliar footsteps alerted the God of Mischief's senses causing him to spin around only to need to look up at the large figure approaching him and the others. The width of the figure's shoulders put both his brother's as well as Odin's to shame; the figure's sheer size towering over Heimdall.

"The Tesseract," the figure began as he continued to close the distance between the remainder of Asgard's citzens and himself; his large hands swinging to and fro as he walked in almost leisurely manner, "it is not here. You - Loki Odinson, will help me find it."

The sound of his name being said by the strange being caught Loki off guard as he tried his best to keep the fear in the back of his mind a secret. He knew he needed to get everyone out of Asgard; that he needed to get home and be with his Jane. The memory of being woken up by Fandral calling out to him from outside replayed itself; the blonde warrior in a panic over an invasion on Asgard and that Thor needed him to come back to help get everyone to safety. Now as he faced who he assumed was the leader of the invasion, Loki found himself wishing he had known about this attack in the past as he would have notified Thor so the two of them could have come up with a better plan. "If I don't?"

A menacing smile appeared on the being's face as he looked at the group of people; the sight of a muscular blonde looking back at them and running toward them. "If you don't, I will kill everyone you love; starting with that astrophysicist and that precious cargo she's carrying. I have a soldier at your home, Loki Odinson, and if you will not agree to my terms, the astrophysicist will be without a head."

His heart felt like it was going to stop at the thought of Jane and their unborn child being executed. Who was this individual to come here and threaten him if he didn't do his bidding? He couldn't risk defying this man, though; not with Jane and the baby in danger.

"Loki, let us leave!," Thor cried out; the sight of his dark haired brother standing dangerously close to the invader worrying the God of Thunder immensely. What was going on between the two of them for Loki to be choosing to stand close to the muscular stranger? He was inches from his brother when he saw Loki bow his head. "What is this madness? Loki, we must go! Jane is waiting for you."

"No, brother. You need to go; go back to Midgard and keep her and the others safe," Loki muttered; his heart wanting to stop beating at the thought of going with this individual instead of going with Thor and the others.

"What? Loki, no, you're coming with us. Let us go together, brother. Please," Thor was at a loss of what was going on between his brother and the invader.

"Thor, go! Please. Keep her safe, I beg of you." Loki turned to look at his brother; his green eyes filled with tears as the horrific thought of Jane dying seemed to have somehow embedded itself in his thoughts.

"Loki..," Thor groaned; worry for his younger sibling evident as he looked from the tall figure to his brother.

"Your majesty, we must go!," Heimdall called out; the large group of Asgardian citizens all bunched together along with Frigga and the slumbering Odin who was being supported by Asgardian soldiers.

Thor was about to speak to Loki when he felt his brother push him toward the group; the pained filled eyes of the dark haired God of Mischief greeting him before he followed after the tall figure who was leaving through a portal. Before he could say anything, the sight of the two of them vanishing through the portal greeted him.

****

**

Two months later

The sound of birds chirping outside the window greeted Jane as she busied herself with making breakfast; the sight of the blender waiting for her to fill it up with the mixed berries that she was cutting up. While she, at first, had struggled to follow the guidelines of what foods to eat and what to avoid during each month of her pregnancy at the beginning, she felt confident that she had been able to follow the meal suggestions with ease. For breakfast, she usually opted for a fruit smoothie or a healthy cereal. The first time, however, when she had attempted to make her favorite meal, she had dissolved in tears as the omelet was one of the many things connected to Loki and given that it had been two months since she had seen him or anyone else from Asgard, she could not handle any form of reminders without becoming stressed out.

Adding handful upon handful of the cut up fruit to the waiting appliance, she was about to turn the blender on when the sound of her cellphone ringing drew her attention; the simple ringtone calling out to her from its spot on her desk. Stepping lightly over to the desk, the sight of Darcy's name along with a phone symbol beneath the name presented itself. Unplugging the device from the USB cord attached to the charger, Jane drew the device up to her ear as her left thumb accepted the call. "Dar-" she was cut off by the sound of her intern's frantic talking.

"Jane! It's Thor, he's back!," Darcy exclaimed.

"Wait, what? You can't be serious, Darcy. Thor hasn't been here for years and Loki - he, he's been gone for months." The old pain threatened to burst as she struggled to regain her composure.

"No, I know, but Thor really is here on Earth, Jane. Look - I know this has been a crazy past few months what with Loki being gone and you moving back here to London, but I'm serious: Thor is here and he wants you with him in New York."

"Why? Darcy, i don't know if I can." The thought of seeing Thor after being practically abandoned by him and his family for the past few months seemed almost too much to deal with. She didn't know if she would be able to handle seeing him or anyone from Asgard again.

"Jane, you have to. Crazy stuff is going on and your safety is important right now. Look, we'll be able to keep in contact, I promise. Just go, ok? Coulson sent a plane for you at Heathrow Airport and he said you'll be escorted. Then when you get to the States, you'll be staying at Stark Tower. Just go pack up some stuff. Thor's been driving all of us crazy waiting for you to show up."

"I.." the rest of the sentence was caught off as the sight of a black car pulling up in front of her apartment drew her attention from Darcy. "There's a car here."

"Yeah, that'll be someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. ready to take you to the airport. So go on, boss lady - go to your room and pack your essentials. Call me when you get to the airport, ok?"

"Darcy, I -"

"Jane, please. I know all of this sounds really crazy and I know - I know the idea of being around Thor after everything is scary, but he needs you there. He said once you get to New York, you'll understand why you came." While she understood Jane's hesitation, she knew Jane needed to go stateside for a very specific reason.

"A-all right. I'll go pack stuff. I'll call you when I get to Heathrow. Thanks, Darcy. Really." While she was still feeling overwhelmed with the still healing wound created by being abandoned by Loki and his family, the fact that Thor was around would allow her the chance to finally get the answers she desperately needed.

(Whew! Sorry for the wait, everyone, but the muse finally woke up thanks to help from a very dear person. :) Will be working on Chapter 22 ASAP.) 


	24. Chapter 22

Song: "The One I Love", by David Gray, "Silence" by Marshmello ft. Khalid

The sight of Stark Tower greeted the small astrophysicist; a faint pained smirk adorning her features as she found herself recalling the last time she had been asked to help Tony Stark with a project. What had started as her offering her assistance to a fellow scientist turned into her sharing the first of many kisses with the man she would eventually marry. God, she missed him. She missed waking up next to him; missed finding him in the kitchen making breakfast; missed being able to hold him whenever she wanted.

Tears, as usual, threatened to fall as her mind tried its best to not think about Loki only to remind her of the morning he pulled her out of bed just to show off the snow storm that was happening outside of their small home in Tromso. He had been in the middle of finding something to eat when the sight of the white snowflakes slowly falling toward the ground pulled him away from his food search from what he told her. As soon as he had been able to recognize the snow, she remembered how he told her that he ran up the stairs in excitement and had tripped twice on the way up before he reached their bedroom. While the memory, like the thousands of others, was incredibly painful to think about, she could not help smiling at how he held her close to him and softly, 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd' as the storm increased.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, Jane gripped tightly onto the handle of her suitcase as she made her way to the sliding doors that marked the entrance to Stark Tower. While she did not know who she was going to run into, she suspected one of the first people would be Thor as the God of Thunder had been adamant that she came to New York City. The thought of running into the man who was not only an ex, but her brother-in-law and friend made her nervous, in all honesty. While, on one hand, she knew talking to him would give her the chance to find out what had happened months ago, Jane was scared of the answers. She was scared of the idea that the most extreme thought of Loki and his family wanting nothing to do with her was true. 

"Jane..," a deep voice called out to her; its familiarity causing her head to quickly turn in the direction of the sound. Before she was able to properly acknowledge the owner of the familiar voice, strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close.

"It's been too long," the voice added; relief that Jane had listened to Darcy's instructions about coming to New York causing the owner to sigh softly. "I'm so glad you were able to come here."

The rush of familarity mixed with the pain of not knowing what had happened; the pain only increasing as she found herself face to face with the God of Thunder. Needing to create distance between the two of them so she could properly assess the situation, Jane slowly backed away from Thor's embrace. "Where have you been?! You - Loki -" she shook her head as the tears that had threatened to fall earlier spilled down her face freely; the months of anger and confusion replaying themselves in her thoughts as she looked angrily up at the blue eyes that she had once looked up into with adoration. "Nothing, Thor. Complete radio silence. Not even a note to let me know what was going on. I waited.." she shook her head as she drew a hand up to wipe away at the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Jane, I promise I will explain everything, but let's get you inside so you can meet everyone else. Then once you've got settled, we can talk. Please," Thor murmured; the pain radiating from Jane making his heart ache, but he knew that with her nearby, the two of them would be able to tackle the problem together.

Swallowing soflty as she tried to decide on the best choice from what Thor had said, she still knew he would do his best to help her understand what had happened. The other option was for her to turn around and return to her one bedroom flat in London; the silence in the rented space one that she had grown increasingly weary of as she had grown accustomed to her life with Loki. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jane knew she was better off staying in New York and figuring things out with Thor. "All right."

"Good," a faint smile adorned his lips as he reached for the handle of her black suitcase before moving to stand next to her as he offered her his right arm. "You look well, by the way. I hope the pregnancy hasn't been too much for you."

Unable to resist letting out an amused chuckle at the stark difference between her solitiary life versus being welcomed by Thor, Jane hooked an arm around the blonde's. "You don't have to lie, Thor. I know I look terrible. After - everything that happened, I've only now been able to have a solid month of getting myself back to normal. But, I have to do my best for the baby. He or she shouldn't have to deal with a stressed out mom, after all." A hand reached down to smooth over the slight bump; the miracle that was childbirth still putting the astrophysicist in awe.

****

**

"Jane, this is Steve Rogers; Natasha Romanov; Bruce Banner - the others say that you know them," Thor said while eyeing the tall dark skinned man with the eyepatch standing next to the owner of this building.

"Indeed, Thor. Jane has worked with Stark and I in the past years. I'm assuming you already know why you're here, Jane?," Nick Fury's baritone voice echoed throughout the large room decorated with an equally large table and a handful of chairs.

"Actually, no. My intern called me hours ago to tell me to come here; that Thor wanted me here. I've heard of Dr. Banner from other colleagues in the science community," the sight of the dark haired man offering her a slight smile and nod in acknowledgement greeted her before she continued on, "Everyone else, no. So, am I finally going to know the reason why I'm here?"

"Jane..," Thor murmured; his right hand coming to rest on her lower back as he eyed the dark skinned director. "it's Loki. He's here; on Midgard, but he's not himself. There's something - wrong with him."

Memories of the elephant sized knot of anxiety that had been a constant companion in her life in the recent past replayed itself as she looked from Thor to the others; each of them wearing an identical worried expression. Why was Loki here? Why hadn't he come to see her? "Where is he, Thor?"

"He and Dr. Erik Selvig have gone into hiding," the tall, voluptous redhead answered; her piercing eyes focusing intently on Jane as she continued. "Agent Barton is also among the people your husband has taken. We've got eyes looking out for any sign of movement, but the last time he and the others were seen was at a S.H.I.E.L.D compound. He needs to be stopped, Dr. Odinson. Given that you are his wife, it only makes sense to have you nearby in case you can talk some sense into him."

"Why Erik? I don't understand why he would go into hiding. Thor -," she turned to face the God of Thunder properly; worry and confusion radiating off her as she looked up at the blonde. "we both know Loki and he would never do something like this. Sure, he liked to be mischievous, but he never went this far. None of this is making any sense."

"I know it doesn't, Jane, but it's happened. The night he came to help with the invasion, there was this massive being who somehow convinced Loki to go with him. Since that day, we've all been looking for him and it's only been since last we-"

"Wait! What? An invasion? When the hell was there an invasion?," Jane exclaimed loudly; her eyelids widening in horror.

"The invasion in Asgard, Jane. Fandral came here to get Loki because I needed hel- wait, why are you asking me about that? Were you not informed about it?"

"Informed? No! I've been in the dark for the past couple of months, Thor. No one has come to tell me shit. This - right now," her left hand gestured between the two of them as she spoke, "this is the first time I've heard from you or anyone. I woke up and he was gone. No note, nothing. Then when I went to ask Heimdall to send me to Asgard to see if any of you had seen Loki, nothing happened. Two months, Thor, of zero communication. So you will have to excuse me if I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Wow. I like her."

"Ignore him," Thor muttered while glaring at the smiling billionaire. The last thing he needed was for the metal man to act like a fool.

"Ah, ah. Hold up, Point Break. You owe her an explanation. I know if anything happened to Pepper, I'd lose my remaining marbles. Plus, having Jane on our side will only work if she isn't left in the dark. Just saying. But, seriously - you are one hell of a force of nature, sweetheart."

Jane's lips quirked slightly in amusement as she nodded in appreciation at Tony before looking back at the God of Thunder. "He's got a point. I need to know what I'm getting myself into before we find Loki."

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to collect his thoughts, Thor let out a grunt in acknowledgement before proceeding to speak. "Well, I am still not certain who the invader was, but after I was done getting everyone to the Bi-Frost, when I turned around, I saw Loki standing with the individual. At first I thought he was going to harm Loki, but he didn't. I called out to him, but he seemed to not listen to me so I went after him because I knew he would want to get back to you. When I reached the two of them, Loki - he made me promise to protect you, Jane. Then, before I knew it, the two of them left. After that, we all left for Vanaheim." He sighed softly; the memory of his younger brother's pained expression presenting itself in his mind. He hadn't been able to protect Loki from the menacing invader. "Then, last week - Heimdall told us that Loki had been located here on Midgard so, naturally, I came as soon as I could. When I arrived, he was being transported in an aircraft of some sort -" an annoyed snort echoed throughout the room; Thor's gaze wandering over to the sight of Tony shaking his head before moving back to Jane. "- I had been able to capture him for a time, but - Jane, he looked terrible: emaciated, sickly; as if he was only a breath away from death. He got away when there was a misunderstanding between myself and the others. We have to get him back, Jane. That's why I had Darcy contact you and have you come here. I know you'll be able to talk to him."

As she had listened to Thor reveal what had happened, the imagery that his words created made her heart feel as though it was going to break into millions of pieces. The very idea that Loki had gone with this mysterious individual did not match with the man she knew and loved. If anything, she would've expected him to hear that he had transported to safety with the others, but instead she was left wondering what had transpired between he and the invader. The familiar sting of tears threatening to spill pulled Jane from her train of thought; her head jerking as she nodded. "You're right, Thor. We have to get him back and I will do everything in my power to help you. Now it all makes sense as to why I wasn't able to get a hold of Heimdall, then. I'm guessing the invasion was happening at the same time I was asking him to open the Bi-Frost. But, I don't understand why I haven't heard from you or anyone else. I mean, I've been going crazy wondering what's been going on."

"We've been all really busy trying to get settled in Vanaheim. There's even been talks of us coming to Norway as Father is desiring a change of scenery. Still, I do apologize for not communicating with you, Jane. I've put you through this in the past, I know, and all I can do at this point is accept that it was wrong of me to not tell you. But, as you saw before, I really did think-"

"Hold on, you two," Natasha interrupted the conversation as her left hand reached for the black earpiece that rested along her head. "Sir, he's been spotted in Stuttgart."

(Next chapter will be in Loki's POV. Thanks for the reviews! :) ) 


	25. Chapter 23

(Author's note: So the first half is Loki's POV. Then I'll switch to Jane's and then go back to combining. Happy reading! :) )

Songs: "All That I'm Living For" by Evanescence, "The Arena" by Lindsey Stirling. 

Everything was in place, he mused, as the sounds of violins and other string instruments coming from downstairs greeted his ears; the large group of people mingling during the event for Heinrich Schafer also drawing his attention to what he needed to do. Still, as he leaned against a wall hidden from the crowd, his thoughts drifted toward her. While he and the others were growing closer to accomplishing the plan, knowing that he would be doing so without Jane by his side made Loki's heart ache with the grief that he was still struggling to deal with. His Jane, his beautiful Jane, was gone and he had failed to keep both her and their unborn chlid alive. Thanos had come to him after a long, pain filled torture session to tell him the news: that because he had been unwilling to listen to the Titan's demand of complete obedience, he had gone to Midgard and ended her life; subsequently ending the life of their unborn child as well. When he had learned what had happened, he recalled letting out one of the most pain filled screams that he had ever formed in his lifespan; his source of happiness and love snuffed out as easily as one would blow out a candle. After that moment, he had chosen to obey because in his mind, what other choice did he have? The woman who had made him believe he was deserving of happiness and love was dead; out of his reach.

Nimble fingers reached under the collar of the crisp white shirt; a chain caressing his fingers as he drew it up. A band of gold greeted him as he drew the simple chain from its hiding spot; the simple ring one of his most important possessions. Before he had arrived on Midgard, he had been able to procure the chain as he wanted to keep his wedding band safe from being lost or damaged. While he knew that with Jane's passing, there really was no point in keeping the ring, he needed it; needed the reminder of who he had been before this madness descended upon him. Drawing the band to his lips, he kissed it softly as he felt hot tears spill down his cheeks; the memory of when he had slid the ring's twin onto her finger visiting him. She had been so surprised by the sight of the matching rings that she had kissed him before he had been able to slide the ring onto her finger; the crowd of people witnessing their wedding chuckling with mirth at the affectionate display.

"We're here, sir," Barton's voice echoed in the black earpiece that adorned Loki's left ear; the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D startling him from his grief.

Tucking the ring back in its hiding place and smoothing his palms over his face in an attempt to rid himself of the tears that had escaped, he felt his thoughts cloud over only to be replaced with the mission details. "Proceed, then. I will be off to create some fun." Yanking the earpiece from his ear and depositing it in a pocket of the dark long coat that covered his broad shoulders, Loki forced himself from the wall; the sceptre's power coursing throughout his body as he stepped lightly from the wall toward the grand staircase.

****

**

"So how did you manage to get wrangled into all of this, Bruce? I mean, I'm here for Loki, and Thor is also here for his brother so.. where does that leave you?" Thor had suggested that she and Bruce spend time together as he had learned Bruce was also in the science community; the blonde craving time to himself. Needing something to do, Jane had agreed to go to where Bruce had been working. Of all the people she had come across so far, Bruce's personality had been the one to put her at ease; his easygoing mannerisms a welcoming sight.

"Well, I had planned on staying away from civilization, in all honesty, but even in the most remote areas on Earth, someone like me was still found. So, after learning what's going on with.. your husband from Tony and Natasha, I figured I'd help before I get out of here. Jane, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. I mean, you were in the dark for almost three months only to now find out your husband is not himself. If it was me, I don't know what I would do."

Her lips quirked humorlessly as her shoulders drew up in a slight shrug; her arms coming up to wrap themselves around her waist as she stepped away from the salt-and-peppered haired scientist. "Honestly - I don't know how I'm doing it either. One minute, I think I've got it all figured out with understanding why I wasn't told what was going on; next minute I find out that my husband is in danger." She shook her head at the mess of the current situation; the movement causing the gleam of the gold band that adorned her left hand to be noticed. Raising her left hand up to her eyes, she could feel the familiar sting of tears as the fear of being unable to help Loki overtake her. "I just want him back, Bruce. Doesn't matter the state he's in; I just want him back."

Sympathy for her caused Bruce to step away from the table covered in various gadgets; a hand reaching out to rub at a shoulder soothingly. "We will do our best, Jane, I promise. With you here, I can only imagine he'll be all the more willing to talk with. Steve and the others are well known for being successful. After all, they found me," a faint, amused smirk adorned his face as he gazed at the small astrophysicist who offered him an equally faint smile.

"You're right, Bruce, you're right." Once she knew he was stable, she had dozens and dozens of questions to ask him; particularly the ones concerning why he had chosen to go with the invader and why he had taken Erik hostage. The latter still did not add up as she knew he and Erik had grown close over time so the idea of him choosing her father's close friend as a hostage confused her.

****

**

He had to give credit where credit was due, he mused to himself, as he took in the well built aircraft. The Midgardians had made quite a few advancements in technology and if he wasn't here for another reason, he would have stopped to congratulate the builder of the machine. Instead as he walked with soldiers surrounding him, he offered the builder a nonverbal recognition.

Closing his eyes briefly, he smirked to himself as he felt the presence of Thor; the God of Thunder's aura easily recognizable given they had known each other since childhood. He was about to open his eyes when an equally familiar presence registered in the back of his head; one that he had not felt in months. It was close, too, from what he could feel. But, how? Frowning to himself as confusion filled his thoughts, the dark haired Prince turned his head in the direction of the familiar aura and opened his eyes; large windows greeting his curious gaze as well as the sight of machinery and laboratory equipment. Continuing to walk with the soldiers, his eyes took in the sight of Dr. Bruce Banner: the man who had the ability to turn into a larger than life creature. There was another person in the room with the doctor; the person whose presence was making his heart squeeze tightly with each step. Watching as the person turned to face the windows, the world around him seemed to end as his eyelids widened in utter disbelief. It wasn't possible, his mind screamed at him as he found that he was unable to take another step; his eyes locked on the love of his life. Her face was even more beautiful than what his mind conjured up; the sight of her causing every nerve of his body to scream as his mind demanded to understand why Jane was here. Thanos had told him she had been killed; that he had personally seen to her execution. "Jane..," he uttered; pain and vulnerability flooding his senses as he felt hot tears spill down his face as his eyes roamed over her body.

The sensation of being pushed forward pulled the dark haired Prince from his confused state; his heart skipping a beat as he watched Jane walk to the window and tearfully gaze at him. He longed to hold her; to make sense of the confusion residing in his thoughts. Was this all an illusion? Had he died and somehow managed to go to Valhalla despite all that he had done? If so, why was he being escorted away from Jane? Dozens upon dozens of questions presented themselves simulatenously in his head as he felt himself being towed away from his Jane; his eyes remaining on her as long as was possible as he could not imagine looking anywhere else.

***

*

Watching as the guards led Loki away, Jane let out a shuddering sigh as the shocked expression that had found its way on her husband's face presented itself in her mind. He looked so confused, she mused to herself, as she tried to make sense of his reaction. She had been expecting him to look ashamed for what he had gotten involved in, but what she had just witnessed gave her reason to believe there was far more than what Thor had seen.

"Where are they taking him, Bruce?" The sound of her voice cracking with the weight of emotion echoed in her ears. In all of the time she had known Loki, she had never seen him look as he did. Thor had been correct in saying that Loki looked sickly. Whatever he had gone through has caused him to lose several pounds; the weight loss giving him the appearance of someone near death.

"To a cell. Ja-"

"Which one? I need to see him," She demanded as she turned; tears falling freely down her face. "Please, Bruce. I - he's -" she looked frantically around the room as she struggled to find the best way to express the emotions overwhelming her mind.

"Jane.." Bruce murmured gently as he took the frantic woman's hands in his in an attempt to calm her. "You need to calm down, ok? While I can't imagine what it was like to see your husband like that, you won't do him any good being like this. I am certain Fury will let you see him, but for now you need to relax."

Drawing in a shaky breath as she tried to focus on what Bruce was asking of her, she knew she needed to calm down; for both Loki as well as their baby. The poor unborn child had struggled silently with their mother's stress and she had promised herself to do a better job for the baby. Feeling cool air fill her nostrils and travel down to her lungs, Jane pulled her hands free from Bruce's soothing grip and used them to wipe at her face. "You're right. God, he looked so thin; thinner than before. I should go fi-" the sight of a tall blonde man rushing into the lab greeted her.

"He's here, Jane." Worry and pain for his younger brother filled his voice as he stopped himself before he crashed into both Bruce and Jane.

Stepping away from Bruce, Jane made her way over to Thor who watched her as she moved. "I know, I saw him when he was taken away. Thor, I need help getting to see him. He looks so terrible that I thought it was a twisted figment of my imagination. Please, Thor. You've helped me come this far and I just need to see him." She knew she probably sounded foolish, but she didn't care. Far too much time had passed between herself and Loki and she truly felt that if she wasn't given the opportunity to hug him in the near future, she would lose her mind.

Instinct caused the muscular blonde to wrap his arms around his friend; the sight of her in such mental anguish tore at his heart. Pulling her close to him, he gently rocked the two of them side to side as he used to often do during their relationship; the gesture one that had been successful in calming Jane down whenever she was upset over a project. The feeling of the tension leaving her body greeted Thor as he mentally congratulated himself for remembering the particular gesture. "I've already spoken to Nick Fury about the request; asked him when I learned that Loki was being brought here. He said that you are allowed in the cell, but if anything happens, you are to leave immediately. That's all I could manage, Jane. I can only imagine you want to take him home with you, but Director Fury is unsure of Loki's well being and does not want him roaming around freely yet."

The beginnings of a smile formed on her face as she thought of the chance to be able to hold Loki; to caress his face as she had often done thousands of times in the past. Gratitude filled the small astrophysicist as she looked up at Thor; the man whose designated spot in her life had changed over time. "Thank you, Thor; for everything. I'm ready to go see him now."

****

**

Slumping onto the solid flooring and closing his eyes as he leaned his head back, Loki took in a slow breath while his mind tried to make sense of what he had witnessed. If that was indeed Jane that was standing in that laboratory, Thanos had lied to him; lied to him about one of the most painful moments in his lifetime just to trick him into obeying. Misery welled up within him as he thought of how Thanos had described, in detail, how Jane had died: he broke her neck. But, when he had seen her earlier, she appeared very much alive. He had even been able to sense her presence; a spell that would not be possible if the individual one was searching for was dead. Was she alive? Had he foolishly believed the Titan?

Overwhelmed with the maddening combination of questions that lacked answers as well as emotions that demanded to be felt, he couldn't take the fact that he did not know what was going on any longer. He needed to let it out; to escape the control of The Other and Thanos as well as to know if his wife was still alive. Feeling the beginnings of a scream form in the pit of his stomach, he tried to suppress it; to push away the need to cry out the anguish and misery that had created a permanent home in the back of his head. But, he couldn't; he couldn't hold back any longer. Leaning forward to draw a breath, the threat of a scream became a reality as his rage; his anguish filled the room. His entire body shook with the force of the scream; its volume alone echoing loudly throughout the space. His anguish, his grief for Jane's death, all of it came out as he screamed. Falling backward, his exhale spilled from his lips as he looked at the floor; the thought of the floor beneath him taking away the pain he had released.

As he had leaned forward only to fall back, the simple chain that kept his wedding band safe slipped from his shirt; the symbol of marriage gazing up at him as he looked down at the piece of jewelry. Drawing a hand up to clasp gently at the ring, he twisted the ring to the right; the inscription greeting his emotion filled eyes. "Jane.."

"I'm here, Loki."

(WOO! Ok, see you all at Chapter 24! :) )


	26. Chapter 24

Songs: "The Arena" by Lindsey Stirling (kind of obsessed with this song soo-), "Everybody Knows" by Sigrid.

Emotion filled eyes sought out the location of the familiar voice; his lips drawing up in a slight smile. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?," Jane murmured as she strode gradually over to the containment cell; her gaze solely focused on that of her husband's as the sounds of his scream still echoed in her ears.

"I've missed you so much, Jane, and I can only hope I am not having hallucinations. Though, if I am, what better hallucination than that of my dead wife?" Chuckling humorlessly to himself, he dropped his hands to his lap and peered down at the floor. "If you are only a figment of my imagination, I only hope you've forgiven me for not protecting you and the baby. I thought if I went with his wishes that you would be safe from harm. But, yet again, I managed to mess up things; just did not expect your demise to be the punishment."

"W-what are you talking about?," she uttered in disbelief; confusion coating her voice as she reached the door that kept him sealed away. From where she stood, the sight of his debilitated form made her want to cry out in horror as she took in his overly thin frame marred with dozens and dozens of cuts and scrapes. "Loki, what happened to you?"

"Oh, Jane, my Jane -" the dark haired Prince started as he allowed his head to raise up; the image of the woman who had made his life worth living greeting him as he looked forward. "I wish I knew where to begin. So much has happened since the day I left you in Tromso that I lack the ability to give you a proper explanation. I - " his eyelids widened as a second presence revealed itself to him. Pulling himself up and wincing as his sore muscles collided with the floor, Loki slowly made his way to where she stood. As he walked, the second presence increased to the point of causing him to tear up at the shocking realization. He was able to feel the presence of their unborn baby; the little one's heart beat thrumming in its chest as it slept within his wife. "Jane.. you really are alive."

Placing a hand on the glass barrier that separated the two of them, she nodded as her own tears spilled down her face. "I am, Loki, I am."

"My love, my Jane.." he groaned as he allowed a hand to touch the barrier, his tear filled eyes roamed almost desperately over her body; the need to take in every inch of her outweighing anything else. "I thought I lost you.." Had he been lied to by Thanos about Jane's death? The Titan had gone out of his way to tell him of Jane's fate; that he had personally picked her up by the neck and choked the life out of her. Now, however, as he stood in front of her, he was able to see that the angle of her neck looked natural.

"Hold on for a second, ok? I need to figure out something." She proceeded to back away from the glass barrier as she wandered over to the computer set up next to the cell; the need to be in his arms one that overrode the dozens of questions that had been continuously presenting themselves over and over in her head.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Curiosity pushed past the surprise as he watched her movements.

"This," she softly exclaimed as the pointer finger of her right hand pressed firmly on the button that allowed entry into the cell. The sight of the glass door sliding to the left greeted her as she looked forward and walked with determination toward Loki; the sight of her confused husband a noticeable one. Without letting him know what she was planning on doing, Jane's hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his shoulders as she proceeded to close the distance between of them; the tension that had been building for the past couple of months disappearing within seconds.

Allowing himself an amused smile at how adorable his wife was, Loki completed the embrace by sliding his arms around her waist. "Is this what you needed to figure out?" His head leaned forward as his nose buried itself in her brunette locks; his nose drawing in a deep breath as the scent of her hair filled him and created a soothing balm that soared throughout his body and soul. "I've dreamt about doing only this for so long, Jane."

Nodding in reply to his question, Jane smiled slightly at the presence of him breathing against her head; a gesture that she had taken for granted. "Do you still think I'm dead, Loki?"

Emitting a soft chuckle that felt almost alien to him as he was unable to recall the last time he had laughed recently, Loki tightened his hold on Jane's body and shook his head. "A hallucination wouldn't be holding me as tightly as you are. A hallucination wouldn't have our still alive baby still within her body," he murmured while reaching in between them to caress her lower abdomen; tears of joy now spilling down his cheeks as his touch allowed him to feel the baby's heartbeat all the more. "I hope our little one hasn't been causing their mother too much trouble."

"Aside from the usual morning sickness and stuff, no. Once we figure all of this out, you'll be able to come home with me and we can get through this pregnancy together." Hope, one of the most powerful feelings in the world, bloomed within Jane as she began to think of how wonderful it would be to have him there with her.

Overwhelmed at the thought of being able to go back to his normal life, Loki drew his head back as his eyes sought out hers; her beautiful brown eyes working together with the aroma of her hair to soothe the jagged edges of his soul. Given their close proximity, he was able to feel the soft breeze that was her breath caressing his lips; an action that had become so commonplace in his life with her. This woman, the small astrophysicist he had cried over when he thought her dead; the bold Jane who was carrying his first child and had allowed him a chance to have all that he wanted, he loved her with all that he was and more. As much as he was cherishing the warmth of her body pressed against him, Loki recognized that he needed more. Hands moved from where they had resided on her body to cup her face lovingly as he bowed his head to capture the lips that he had been thinking about since the moment he left Tromso. The plump texture of her lips along his caused the dark haired Prince to groan in surprise as he was reminded of the fact that he hadn't been able to kiss his wife as of late. Craving more, he slid his hands from her face and down her body only to clasp greedily onto her rear end as he proceeded to pick her up; the shift of her body against his causing him to emit a hungry groan this time.

Feeling both the wondrous warmth of his lips against hers only to have the additional warmth of his body along hers, Jane clung just as hungrily to Loki; the need to erase the time apart from him becoming all the more prominent as she held on. How she had been able to survive without him was a question that she still truly could not answer as she returned the kiss vigorously. This man, the individual who had once started as a close friend; her mischief loving Loki who she loved more and more with each passing day. Knowing that she was, finally, able to share a kiss with him was almost too much for her deprived mind to handle, but she still clung to him. The notion of stopping seemed far too ridiculous to even consider.

As his lips moved along hers; lips touching along his favorite corners of her lips, he was about to non-verbally ask for admission to allow him entry into the warmth that was her mouth when a menacing voice snapped him out of the romantic moment. 'What is this? So you've seen through my ploy, Asgardian? Clever. Now, I will give you one chance to obey me or, this time, you will be the one to end her life. Try not to disappoint me.' No, he mused to himself, as he ended the kiss; his eyelids opening as he watched Jane look at him in confusion. He needed to get her away from him if that was the route Thanos aimed for. Carefully setting her down onto the hard flooring beneath the two of them, he regretfully let go of her and stepped away; fear filling the dark haired Prince as the thought of him ending Jane's life disturbed him greatly. "You need to get away from me, Jane. Please. I love you too much to put you in harm's way."

"Loki, I don't under-," Jane began as she reached out for him. As she did so, she began to feel intense cramping in her lower abdomen; the pain of it mimicking that of the menstrual cramps that she used to experience every month during her period. Grimacing at the sudden, sharp pain, Jane placed her free hand on her abdomen while using the other to continue reaching out to Loki.

"No, please; just stay away and get out of here. I can't-" he gritted his teeth as he felt his mind become clouded; the only thought in his mind that remained was that of ending Jane's life which caused him to verbally scream as he gripped onto his head and clutched tightly onto his dark strands. He could not, would not end his love's life. Doing so would only make him a monster; something he had to once handle when he had learned of his Jotun DNA. "Just, please, go." The Titan had said he would give him a chance to obey him and he had done so. Where was this all coming from?

Watching tearfully as he clutched angrily at his head while his scream bounced off the walls, she could not imagine the idea of leaving him when he was acting the way he was. "I can't, Loki. I just got you back so I can't. Please let me help you."

"What part of, 'just go' did you not understand, Jane?," He snapped at her; the struggle to keep control of himself putting a strain on him. "If you love me, you will get of my sight."

"None of this makes sense, Loki." Hurt at being snapped at pushed her to retaliate; her hands clenching in fists as she tried to make sense of what was happening. First they were kissing and enjoying a wonderfully romantic moment; now this.

The pain of defying Thanos crackled through his skin; the intensity causing him to let out another scream as he fell to the floor. Clenching his fists in an attempt to stomach the excruciating sensations soaring throughout his veins, the dark haired Prince caught the sight of movement from his left and snarled. "Jane, get out! Go be with Thor and get the hell away from me. Please!"

Strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist just as she was about to reach for him again; the grip tightening as she groaned from the tension of the hold. The cramps from earlier were intensifying to the point of making her feel as if she was going to pass out. "Let me go..," she uttered before casting a glance at the individual that had grasped onto her. "Thor.."

Grunting in acknowledgement as he pulled her to safety, he let go of her only to nudge her down the steps leading toward the entrance. Watching as she tearfully descended, Thor turned to gaze at the computer that contained the button that allowed the glass door to open and close with ease. Locating the button, he pressed on it firmly; his blue eyes moving to find his brother. "I came as soon as I overheard you two yelling at each other, brother. What is this madness?"

"I am not myself, Thor," Loki muttered as he drew himself; his facial features twisted in pain as his gaze went from Thor to Jane in the background. "Keep her away from me, brother. Do what I asked of you back on Asgard."

Looking over his shoulder at Jane who seemed to be leaning heavily against the wall as she held onto her stomach, Thor nodded slowly before looking back at his brother and jerking slightly as he found Loki standing close. Taking a step back, Thor replied, "I promise."

"Good. Now you will have what you've always wanted, brother: her." His lips quirked humorlessly as his eyes wandered over to his Jane. Fingers itched to wipe the tears from her face; to pull her back into his arms and never let her go. "I love you, Jane."

"Then tell me what's going on," she retorted; her teeth gritting as she felt something soak her underwear. What the hell was happening to her? "I can handle a lot, you know."

"You foolish woman; I know you can handle anything. That's one of the many reasons why I fell for you, but this is bigger than anything you've dealt with. Thor -" his eyes slowly wandered over to his brother as he listened to Jane groan in frustration. " - get her out. Now." Or I will wind up killing my wife and I will never forgive myself for that.

Forcing herself to try to concentrate on the conversation as the cramps continued to attack her from within, Jane squeezed her eyelids shut as the feeling of something trailing down her legs greeted her. Panic seized the small astrophysicist as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening to her. "Tell me, Loki." Oh my God, I'm going to pass out.

"Do you really want to know, Jane? Huh?" Loki grimaced; feeling terrible for being so harsh with her.

"Yes." Nausea along with the cramps and the fluid spilling down her legs greeted her; the sudden symptoms freaking her out just as much as what was happening now with Loki.

He eyed her as he felt the full effect of Thanos' control surround him. "If you do not leave, I will not hesitate to murder you. Slowly, intimately," he growled; anguish flooding him as he heard himself uttering the words that had been repeating themselves in his head.

Jane found that she was no longer able to move as she stared at Loki incredulously; pain for him flooding her senses as she struggled to understand why he would end her life in the first place. "You are not the man I knew, Loki."

"Ah, so you do understand. Lovely. Marrying a monster like me was foolish of you, but I must say that I do have delectable taste in women. Pity I will have to put your race under my control, but I promise you all will be content with the decision." Madness reigned as he found himself far too exhausted to hold it all in.

"Jane, let's go."

"Indeed, Jane; follow Thor. I am quite certain he will be very pleased to have you at his side knowing that I've gone mad. If you do choose to be with him, I will not be devastated. After all, the witless oaf tried to take you away from me in the past so it would only make sense that he would try again." Despite all that he was saying, Loki could feel his heart aching as he eyed Jane; the sight of her pained expression hurting him in countless ways.

Unable to find any other words to express the variety of feelings flooding her thoughts, Jane forced herself away from the wall and propelled herself out of the room.

As soon as the two of them had left the room, the sudden symptoms had only increased to the point of her stumbling forward; the sight of her blood dripping down onto the floor beneath making her continue to tear up as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Jane.. is that your blood?" Thor's worried voice filled the hallway as he walked toward the brunette.

"Thor, something's wrong; I can't - I'm in so much pain," Jane whimpered as she staggered; the pain making her feel as if her lower abdomen was going to fall out.

"Jane!," he called out as he reached her and held onto her. Holding her close, he could not help but notice how pale she looked. "Jane, what is it?"

Groaning painfully as the cramps continued, Jane clutched with both hands at her stomach as she slumped against Thor. "The baby, there's something wrong with the baby.."

Panic filled the blonde God of Thunder as he gazed down at Jane's pained expression. Holding her close to him, he proceeded to run for the medical section of the helicarrier; fear for his friend fueling him as her pained groans soon turned into pained screams.

"Jane, hold on, ok? We're almost there, I promise."

Several agents of S.H.I.E.L.D darted out of the way as they watched Thor carry the gasping Jane down the hall; a few covering their mouths in horror at the droplets of blood that followed the two of them.

The sight of the medical bay greeted him as Thor kicked the double doors open; the movement causing several of the medical staff to jump in surprise as he forced himself into the room.

"Help her; she's in pain. Please!," He yelled out; fear for the woman he still had feelings for filling him as he desperately eyed the staff.

One of them; a middle aged woman with short brunette strands rushed forward and called out to him to place Jane who had passed out from the sheer pain she was under. Doing as he was instructed, Thor gently placed Jane on the bed while feeling tears spill down his cheeks. In all of the years that he had known her, he had never seen her like this before. Watching as the doctor and other members began to examine Jane, he moved to stand out of their way while keeping an eye on her.

Hours that felt like years passed as Thor stood in the medical room; his heart heavy with what the doctor had told him. Thankfully as he looked over at Jane, he was grateful that she was still resting as the shock of what he needed to tell her would take a lot out of her. Stepping quietly over to the sleeping astrophysicist, the blonde God of Thunder bent over and softly placed a kiss on his friend's forehead before straightening. Watching as she shifted slightly from the touch, Thor knew he also needed to share the information with Loki. After all, the man was her husband despite the madness he had been spewing earlier.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Thor turned away from Jane and left the room; Loki's location his destination as he walked. Anger at his brother's reckless words coursed through the blonde as he turned the corner; the sight of a maintenance worker mopping up the blood greeting him. His brother was to blame for what had happened to Jane, he mused. While he did not fully understand why Loki had said and done all of what he had chosen to do, the fact remained that he chose to do so.

Reaching the room in a surprisingly quick fashion, Thor let himself in as he recognized that the possible reason as to why he had managed to get there quickly had a lot to do with all that was on his mind. Walking in slowly, he was greeted by the sight of Loki leaning against the wall of his cell; his head hanging downward as he seemed to be staring thoughtfully at the floor.

"Brother," Thor started.

The dark haired Prince's head rose up; the equally dark eyebrows plummeting downward as he eyed Thor curiously. "Why are you here, Thor?"

"I've come to tell you news of something you're responsible for." Anger continued to crackle through him as he glared at the individual responsible for Jane's pain.

"Responsible for? Oh, do tell." Loki murmured; sarcasm filling his voice as he pushed himself forward and walked over to the glass barrier.

"The baby is gone, brother. When Jane and I left here, she was stumbling and gripping onto her stomach saying she wasn't feeling well. When I went over to her, there was a great deal of blood as well."

"... so those were the screams I heard?" Pain lanced through him as he felt tears spill down his face. "I kept hearing them, but I couldn't tell if it was her or someone else. Where is she?"

"Resting in the medical bay. She doesn't know yet what happened and I don't know how I'm to tell her. But, given that you were the baby's father, it only makes sense that you know as well." While he was still angry for what had happened, concern for his brother also presented itself as he watched the display of emotions revealing themselves on Loki's face.

"I don't know what to say, Thor. I know I can't see her like this as much as I wish I could; I-" he shook his head as he struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling. Their baby was gone and he was too messed up in the head to provide comfort to his wife. "I feel so bad for her.."

"Once she is rested, I will be taking her to a safe location to allow her to heal and deal with all that has happened," Thor muttered; the struggle over worry for Jane and worry for his brother overwhelming him.

Nodding quickly, Loki knew Jane being taken away was the best option as she needed to get away from the stress of everything. The thought of how she was going to respond once she learned what had happened tore at his heart as he reached for the chain that held his wedding ring. Drawing the band up to his lips, he kissed it softly as tears continued to spill down his cheeks. "Keep her safe, Thor."

"I will.."

(Wow! This was a lot harder to write than I thought, but I hope you all enjoy it! See you at Chapter 25!)


	27. Chapter 25

Songs: "Time" by Hans Zimmer, "The Arena" by Lindsey Stirling, Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic, "Electric Love" by BØRNS, "Everybody Knows" by Sigrid,

The sounds of machines beeping incessantly echoed in her ears as Jane's eyelids fluttered open, her vision blurry as she blinked the sleep away. She drew a hand up to rub at her eyelids, but she frowned when she felt something tugging slightly at her left hand. Turning the appendage around as her vision finally cleared, she found it to be an IV tube taped to her left hand. Confusion filled her thoughts as she struggled to understand why she was in the medical bay of the helicarrier at all.

"Jane..," a soft voice sounded off to her right as its owner moved into her line of vision, his blonde locks spilling down his shoulders. He began to speak, a solemn grimace marring his features. "You're awake." The tone of his voice spiked her heart rate with worry.

"Thor, what happened? Why am I here?"

Anguish drew his lips downward as he eyed the small astrophysicist. "Give it time, Jane. As much as I would rather you not remember, I am certain you will. In the meantime, we will be leaving as soon as you are ready. I've stood by far too long only to watch you be hurt over and over again. I was a fool to have you brought here and all I can think of keeping you safe from harm." Anger with Loki fueled his decision; his brother's hurtful words toward Jane replaying themselves.

"Where?" Jane murmured as she continued to struggle with piecing together what had sent her to a hospital bed in the first place.

"I was considering Vanaheim, but in your condition, I fear traveling with the Bi-Frost would be a strain for you. So, somewhere here where you can rest and heal. Stark's home is an option. Still, after everything that has happened to you, I am going to stay by your side. I promise." Thor responded while reaching for her right hand and softly cradling the appendage; his blue eyed gaze staring intently at the small scientist.

As she considered what to say in reply, the memory of why she was in the medical wing of the helicarrier came rushing back: the memory of Loki snapping at her; of her being overcome with sharp, piercing pain in her lower abdomen and feeling as if she was going to be sick in the hallway, it all came back. Her eyelids widened in horror as she recalled her fear and concern for the baby as the pain and cramps were all generating from where the baby resided. "Thor, did I lose the baby?"

Worry for his friend's well being propelled the God of Thunder to sit on the bed with Jane as he nodded; his arms carefully sliding underneath her upper back as he drew her to him. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I know how much you wanted this baby."

Feeling herself be drawn up, the familiar warmth of Thor's body played its part in keeping her from wanting to explode in agony and grief over miscarrying. Allowing herself a deep breath as her mind attempted to piece itself back together after the shock, Jane rested her forehead along Thor's chest as she watched her tears mark the blanket. She felt like a failure for being unable to keep the baby safe from harm. "I don't know what to say. I mean, a lot is going on in my mind right now, but I don't know where to start. Does Loki know?" The thought of having to explain to her husband what had happened seemed as painful as the idea of going to the dentist who did not believe in procaine or any other form of anesthesia.

"Aye, my brother knows." Recalling how Loki had reacted to the news, Thor knew he should have done his best to be considerate of the man, but having been caught up with witnessing Jane going through the experience of losing the baby, Thor lacked sympathy for his brother as he felt Loki was to blame for the miscarriage. While he knew there was something wrong with the dark haired God of Mischief, Thor still could not forgive Loki for choosing to say all that he had to Jane.

"How did he take it?"

"Jane, please do not trouble yourself over my brother. Focus on yourself, all right?" Thor replied softly as he drew Jane's head up; the sight of her tears breaking his heart in two. For so long, he had chosen to stand aside and allow his brother to love and care for Jane; the act alone had caused him to suffer several sleepless nights. While he knew he had needed to stand aside and allow Loki the chance to redeem himself with Jane, Thor also knew he needed to act before things between the two of them got worse. Drawing a thumb along her tear lined face, Thor let out a soft sigh as the decision to leave sooner than later popped up in his mind. "Jane, I need you to do something for me."

Blinking rapidly as she tried to cope with the overwhelming grief, Jane nodded slowly while sniffling. "What is it, Thor?"

"Once I speak with the healers, will you be willing to leave? I would just feel more comfortable knowing you were in a safe location given all that's happened."

"I..-" she paused in mid reply as she looked away from the concern filled eyes. The thought of leaving without having another chance to speak with her husband did not sit well with her, but she knew Thor was right to be concerned about her. If she was an outsider looking in, Jane knew she would be acting in the same way as the God of Thunder. So much had happened in such a short period of time that she also recognized the need to separate herself from the situation to allow her mind to process all that had happened. Drawing in a slow breath as she felt her tears subside, Jane nodded once more before replying. "If it's possible, yeah." What of Loki, though? She would feel terrible if she left him without any explanation. "I still need to be able to speak to Loki before we go, though."

At first the blonde's face had lit up at Jane's willingness to go along with his plan; his lips even going as far as curling up in relief. At the mention of his brother, however, Thor soon frowned and let out a gradual sigh. "Jane, he does not wish to see you. Before he left, he made me promise to keep you safe and I fully intend to keep that promise. Whatever is going on with my brother is something that I don't want you to have to deal with in your current condition. Please, listen to me with this," he added as his other hand came up to draw her face back to his. "With all of this madness going on, I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you." 

The God of Thunder's apparent worry over her safety caused Jane's heart to swell. She nodded with finality, giving in. The very fact alone that Thor was making any attempt at all to keep her safe was, in the very least, something she found she had to acknowledge. "All right, Thor. If the _doctors_ agree, I'll go."

****

**

 _'I see you are still devastated at the loss of your child, Prince of Asgard. Well, what was I to do? You didn't follow the rules so, understandably, you lost the game. I chose you for a reason and you chose to disappoint me. You took something from me so I took something from you. Now, everything is as it should be. You still have the chance to become ruler of Midgard and to bring back the Tesseract. Do not disappoint me again, Loki.'_

The Titan's voice rang out loudly in Loki's head; the menacing tone causing shivers to course throughout his body as he tried his best to keep himself under control. Had Thanos really ended the life of his child? "You ended my child's life?," Loki called out to him.

 _'You were being disobedient. What else I was to do? You should know by now how fond of I am of balance. When I see something that is unfair, it only makes sense for me to fix it before it gets any worse. You see, I am a very benevolent being. All my life, I have strived to create balance throughout the cosmos..'_

As the Titan continued to speak, anger swelled up within Loki as he found himself needing to deal with the painful fact that an unborn child's life had to end over the Titan's need for balance. Jane, his Jane; the love of his life had suffered because of him; because of this monster's behavior. His ears began to ring as he felt his anger threaten to overflow; anguish over what his actions had cost him rearing its head as he finally caved. "Enough, enough, enough!," Loki cried out loudly as he gripped onto his head. He needed to be free of the Titan's hold!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pipe down, sir."

The sound of someone else speaking caused Loki's head to raise as he glared in the direction of the voice. "Why are you here?" he deadpanned.

"I was told to keep an eye on you."

"I do not require that."

"Really? Did you not just wreak total havoc on a gala in Stuttgart? Are you ser- hold on," the sound of someone talking in his earpiece drew Agent Coulson away from the conversation. "Dr. Odinson and Thor are leaving, sir? I see; Stark Tower, of course." Pulling himself away from Dr. Fury's voice, Agent Coulson proceeded to gasp slightly as the sight of the dark haired God of Mischief standing close to the edge of the cell startled him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"My wife and brother are leaving..?," Loki inquired.

"Don't touch the glass."


End file.
